Te estaré esperando
by JessBlaKMalF
Summary: Arena, calor, sol. Una misión. Él solo sentía el sabor de su sangre en la boca, el resto le daba igual, lo único que le preocupaba no era lo que le pasara a él...Ella tenía que seguir caminando, llegar a ese lugar, para poder escapar de todo.DMxHG REVIEWS
1. La Misión

**Hola!!** Este es mi primer Fic!!

Despues de mucho tiempo por aqui, por fin me he decidido a subir algo. No seais muuuy malos :( :( y tened piedad de mi. Espero ir mejorando con el tiempo, pero si teneis que comentar algo hacezlo, os lo agradecere.

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes (o casi todos), hechizos, etc... Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, con alguna que otra aportacion de mi parte.

* * *

**"Te Estaré Esperando"**

**CAPITULO 1º- La Misión**

Calor, arena, sol…

Calor, arena, sol…

Desde hace horas lo único que sentía era un inmenso calor, veía arena por todas partes y la fulminaba un incesante sol.

¿Cómo había acabado en ese lugar y de qué forma? Ni ella en ese instante lo recordaba, lo único que tenía claro es que quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Le venían a la mente ciertas palabras del Ministro meses atrás que sentenciaron su futuro más próximo.

**_-Tenemos una misión para usted – le decía con voz implacable._**

¿Una misión? En ese momento no fue consciente del alcance que tendría esa frase en su vida, ni como cambiarían las cosas.

Seguía caminando…

Caminaba por inercia, como si no tuviera voluntad sobre su ya cansado y agotado cuerpo. Sentía su boca seca y la garganta áspera, los brazos y piernas pesados, y arrastraba los pies a cada paso, pero seguía caminando. Su pelo rizado castaño quedaba oculto tras un turbante blanco y de su cara, también cubierta, apenas se le veían sus ojos marrones color miel. El resto de su cuerpo lo tapaba del radiante sol con una camisa beige de manga larga con botones oscuros y un pantalón holgado marrón con varios bolsillos a los laterales. Su delgada figura apenas hacia sombras en el suelo.

De repente otro recuerdo le llegaba a su cabeza.

**_-No me pasara nada cariño, son solo un par de meses y estaré de vuelta – le decía ella para tranquilizarlo._**

**_El la miraba con tristeza, intuía a lo que iba, sabía qué clase de misión tenía que realizar, al igual que él tiempo atrás, y que ella no podía rechazarla, por mucho que le insistiera o le pidiera. Así que trato de poner una sonrisa en su rostro y decirle que todo iría bien. _**

Tropezó con uno de sus pies, y tuvo que poner una de sus manos sobre la ardiente arena, recobrando así la poca conciencia que le quedaba. Tenía que seguir andando, se decía, y llegar a ese lugar, y cuando antes lo hiciera antes podrían escapar de todo eso.

Para mantenerse consciente intentó recordar que fue de ella un año atrás, cuando todo empezó.

* * *

Se levantó como todas las mañanas, con el sonido del maldito despertador**_…¡¡BEEP!! ¡¡BEEP!! ¡¡BEEP!!..._** alargó la mano y de un manotazo lo apagó. Se revolvió entre las sabanas y siguió durmiendo un poco más. Se sentía muy cómoda en su espaciosa cama de sabanas blancas y almohadones mullidos. Notaba como el sol le estaba dando en la cara y ese calorcillo le incitaba a no moverse de ahí. Hasta que de repente su conciencia la llamó.

-¡¡Mierda!! – miró el reloj, había pasado media hora desde que sonó y ya eran las 7, en menos de una hora debía estar en el Ministerio.

Se levantó de la cama maldiciéndose interiormente por su descuido y se fue directa a la ducha, por la puerta del fondo de su dormitorio. Tan solo fueron unos minutos, lo suficiente para acabar de despertarse. Fue con prisa al armario y cogió lo primero que encontró. Unos pantalones vaqueros de talle alto azul oscuro, una camisa de rayas horizontales muy finas de un azul algo más claro que se metió por dentro y su chaqueta amarilla pastel. Mientras se ponía los zapatos se fijó que hacia un precioso día de primavera en Londres y sin más salió disparada hacia la mesa del salón, agarrando a toda prisa una cartera negra, el portafolios y las llaves del ático, abrió la puerta, salió y cerró.

Como era de costumbre el ascensor no llegaba hasta su planta, pulso el botón varias veces, pero nada…

-Otra vez como siempre, que no se me olvide volverme a quejar… – se decía tomando nota mental – tocan las escaleras.

Bajaba lo más rápido que podía, trotando de escalón en escalón, haciendo que su pelo suelto ondulara en el aire con cada movimiento, hasta que por fin llegó al vestíbulo de su edificio. Saludó con la mano y una sonrisa al portero, y se dirigió a la chimenea que había justo al lado de la puerta de salida, directa para aparecerse por red flu en el Ministerio.

* * *

Puso un pie en el pulido suelo, saliendo de la chimenea mientras se sacudía el pantalón, miró su reloj…"**_las 7:45_**"… se decía mentalmente… **_"me quedan 15 minutos para llegar a tiempo a mi despacho… y sin tomarme ni un mísero café"_**… refunfuñaba.

Después de la guerra, Kingsley Shacklebolt, que se convirtió en el nuevo ministro, le ofreció, al igual que a Harry y a Ron, un puesto en el Cuartel General de Aurores, que aceptó, como sus amigos. Con el tiempo, Harry se había convertido en jefe de todos ellos, y ella y Ron tenían sus propios despachos contiguos al de él, convirtiéndose en los mejores; siendo a sus 25 años, los más jóvenes que tomaban sus respectivos puestos.

-¡¡Buenos días Hermione!! – le saludaba alegremente el mago de seguridad comprobador de visitas, desde su puesto, sacándola de sus absortos pensamientos.

-¡¡Buenos días Eric!! – le contestaba.

-¿Otra vez tarde? – Decía mientras ella seguía caminando – Seguro que anoche saliste más de la cuenta.

-Más quisiera Eric… más quisiera – contestaba divertida.

-A mi no me mientas, te conozco – le recriminaba con picardía - _¿¿Cuándo me vas a sacar??_ – gritó.

Ella, que para aquel entonces ya lo había pasado, se giró, soltó una carcajada y caminado de espaldas se encogió de hombros poniendo cara de no saber cuándo, para seguir hacia la fuente a toda prisa donde sabia que detrás estaban los ascensores dorados.

Entró en el primero que se abrió, que por suerte estaba vació, pero no tuvo tanta cuando vio entrar detrás de ella a un par de desmemorizadores, uno de los cuales le sonreía tontamente, una bruja que le parecía haberla visto en la Oficina de Trasladadores, el jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Internacional, que tomó el cargo tras el fallecimiento del Señor Crouch, y unos cuantos memorándums que revoloteaban sus cabezas. Se colocó al fondo, dejando sitio al resto y con cara de fastidio rogó porque el viaje fuera lo más rápido posible.

Habían pasado la 7º planta sin parar y seguían bajando.

-_¡¡6º planta!! _Departamento de Transportes Mágicos – decía la voz femenina del ascensor. En ese instante se abrieron las puertas y como ella intuía la bruja se bajó. Volvieron a cerrarse las puertas y siguieron descendiendo.

En la siguiente planta se bajo el jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Internacional, dejándola a solas con los dos jóvenes desmemorizadores.

Desesperada e intentando disimular los nerviosismo que le producía sentirse observada descaradamente por uno de los dos, miró nuevamente su reloj despreocupadamente… **_¡¡¡las 7:57!!! ¡¡Por Merlín!!_ Que se dé prisa esto**… pensaba, mientras escuchaba de fondo… **_¡¡3º planta!! _Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo Mágico**… y vio como se iban los muchachos, soltando un bufido de alivio.

Caminaba por el ascensor en círculos, impaciente porque parara y se abrieran las puertas, hasta que por fin lo hizo y pudo salir disparada, doblar la esquina del pasillo y antes de cruzar la gruesa puerta doble de roble para pasar a la sala donde estaban los cubículos de sus compañeros aurores, paró en seco, respiró varias veces para tomar aire, se arregló el pelo y empezó a caminar con normalidad.

Tomo el pasillo de la izquierda que dejaban la multitud de cubículos para llegar al fondo, donde estaba su despacho. La sala estaba como todas las mañanas, concurrida a más no poder, algo desordenada con las paredes llenas de fotografías, carteles y artículos de El Profeta, además de un gran mapamundi con algún que otro alfiler rojo.

Mientras andaba notaba alguna que otra mirada de soslayo y alguna cabeza girar a su dirección, pero no le dio la más mínima importancia, ya que se había acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, después de lo famoso que se había hecho el trío tras la guerra. Aunque por alguna parte de sus adentros todavía quedaba algo de esa Hermione que se sonrojaba a la más mínima.

Llego al último cubículo delante de su despacho, donde una señora algo mayor se encontraba tras su mesa ordenando unos papeles de diferentes colores.

-Buenos días Señora Swanson – decía la muchacha amablemente con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenos días querida Hermione – le respondía la señora melosamente. Desde que tomo el cargo que ocupaba, ese mujer se había convertido en su mano derecha y era irremplazable, además de que la trataba con tanto cariño que podría decir que se había convertido en una más de sus nietas. Sentía ferviente admiración por su trabajo y tomaba muy en consideración sus consejos y opiniones.

-¿Podría, sino es mucha molestia, traerme un café, Heder? Es que con las prisas…

-¡Por Merlín Hermione! Para eso estoy. Entra en tu despacho y ahora te lo llevo.

Y eso mismo hizo, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella dejándose caer unos centímetros, miró por última vez su reloj… **"las 8:10"… "En fin, que le vamos hacer"**… se intentaba consolar.

Se incorporó, caminó hacia su enorme escritorio y se sentó tras él, mirando la multitud de papeles que tenía en frente. Se quitó su chaqueta, que dejó en su respaldo, y se puso manos a la obra.

A los pocos minutos llegó la Señora Swanson con el café y un bollo, que la castaña agradeció enormemente. No se lo había acabado del todo, ya que se entretenía con cada papel que repasaba, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante – contestó absorta en su lectura con medio bollo en una mano y con una expresión ceñuda. Escuchó un carraspeo a un par de metros, levanto la cabeza rápidamente, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el mismísimo Ministro y su amigo Harry.

-Buenos días Señorita Granger – saludó el hombre cortésmente.

-Buenos días Señor Ministro… Harry – contesto con un leve movimiento de cabeza, que fue devuelto por el chico.

-Como podrá suponer… - comenzó el ministro condescendientemente – estamos aquí por motivos que urgen de su presencia, y que deben ser resueltos lo antes posible – siguió inmutable en su sitio, de pie al lado del moreno, mirándolos ambos directamente a los ojos con impaciencia - ¡Tenemos una misión para usted!...

* * *

**Aquí termina el 1º capitulo!**!!

Espero que os haya gustado :):P Os agradecería muxisiiiiiimo que me **dejarais review** con vuestra opinión, dependo de ellos para seguir y no desmoralizarme **Plisssss!!!!!** No cuesta mucho.

Por si a alguien le interesa, cada semana subiré un nuevo capítulo, a caso que se me vaya la cabeza un día y suba alguno antes, pero por regla general uno cada semana.

Eso es todo pos ahora. Si hay alguna duda con lo que sea ya sabéis...

**Muchos besitos, Jess.**


	2. Ese olor

**HOLA!! **Ahí os dejo el segundo capítulo.

A leeeeeer. ;P

* * *

**CAPITULO 2º- "Ese Olor"**

-Como podrá suponer… - comenzó el ministro condescendientemente – estamos aquí por motivos que urgen de su presencia, y que deben ser resueltos lo antes posible – siguió inmutable en su sitio, de pie al lado del moreno, mirándolos ambos directamente a los ojos con impaciencia - ¡Tenemos una misión para usted!...

Al oír esto se quedo desconcertada, hacía tiempo que no le habían necesitado para nada especial, quitando los típicos casos de personas desaparecidas o mortífagos por fin encontrados, simples tramites de auror.

-… Ya sé que le ha pillado totalmente desprevenida, por ello es importante que la pongamos al día cuanto antes de lo que ocurre. La esperamos mañana en mi despacho a primera hora y allí le contaremos – hizo un gesto hacia Harry – lo que sucede y el porqué de la urgencia.

Dicho eso fue hacia la puerta y tomó el pomo de esta para salir, pero antes de esto la chica habló.

-Perdone señor, ¿Por qué yo? , no es que esté en desacuerdo con su proposición, pero…

No terminó la frase cuando el hombre le contestó.

-Es muy simple, quitando el hecho de que es una de las jóvenes más inteligentes de su edad y muy buen auror, al no poder mandar a Harry debido a las responsabilidades que posee al estar a cargo de este departamento, hemos decidido que sea usted quien lo reemplace – y sin más salió dejando a una Hermione sorprendida y desconcertada, sin saber que decir.

Al cabo de unos minutos, intentando digerir la noticia, se volvió hacia su amigo.

-¿Tu sabias esto? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Bueno… - decía mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la nuca, mirando hacia otro lado - … si. Pero no podía contarte nada Herms, me lo hicieron prometer. Será mejor que no preguntes nada más, mañana te enteraras de todo.

-Si… - contestaba con la cabeza en otra parte.

-Y por favor, no le cuentes nada a Ron de momento, el no sabe nada tampoco y debe permanecer así hasta que no haya más remedio – le pedía mientras cogía una de sus manos y la acariciaba. No sabía cómo se había dejado convencer por el resto, ¡por dios! Ella era como su hermana, si algo le pasara no se lo podría perdonar nunca, pero no tenía más remido que confiar en ellos, y en ella.

-Pero…

-Cuando sepas todo, entenderás el porqué. ¿Me lo prometes? – ella asintió con la cabeza lánguidamente- Bien. Entonces te dejo que sigas con tus cosas –decía mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para salir – Y que no se te olvide que el cumpleaños de Luna es al final en mi casa. Dice Ginny que quiere que estés allí a las 7, para que le ayudes a terminar de decorar el salón.

-Por supuesto – dijo cambiando el tono de voz a uno más alegre y divertido – pero dile que si solo me quiere para eso, la próxima vez me haré la tonta – rió.

* * *

Era casi la hora de comer y se dirigía al despacho contiguo al suyo. Pegó suavemente un par de veces, abrió la puerta y antes de que le contestaran se asomó.

-¿Se puede, hombre ocupado? – y terminó de entrar.

-Como no, señorita – contestó el chico divertido, mientras ponía los pies encima de la mesa y pasaba sus manos por detrás de su nuca.

Ella se sentó en una esquina del escritorio, mirándolo.

-Si estas muy ocupado, puedo venir después – dijo irónicamente con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe, siempre tengo tiempo para usted y si no _¡que le den a los informes!_

_-¡¡RON!! _– Le regañaba la castaña, dándole un golpe con una de sus manos a sus pies – Nunca cambiaras – sentenció – En fin… he venido a recordarte lo de esta noche… - el pelirrojo se quedo pensativo – Y por la cara que estas poniendo, no te acuerdas de que es.

- mmmm…

-El cumpleaños de Luna _¡¡por Merlín!!_ – Volvía a golpearle exasperada – aquí te lo dejé escrito – decía mientras cogía un post-it amarillo que ella misma había pegado en el flexo metálico.

-Tranquilízate histérica, que no es para tanto – contestaba despreocupadamente mientras bajaba los pies y ponía las manos sobre la mesa.

-¿Y seguro que también se te habrá olvidado comprar nuestro regalo? – volvía a preguntar indignada por el comentario anterior, siguiendo con la mirada a Ron, que en esos momentos se levantó de su asiento hacia el archivador del fondo del despacho, abrió un cajón y sacó un enorme regalo con un llamativo envoltorio y un lazo, muy al gusto de la cumpleañera.

-Pues ¡Sí!, esto es solo un capricho que me doy una vez por semana – se jactó mientras se dirigía a la chica, puso el regalo es la mesa y la levantó cogiéndola de la cintura – que poco confías en mi – decía poniendo un puchero – y encima tengo que aguantar que me pegues – se la acercó.

-¿Se te ocurre alguna manera para que te recompense? – no sabía cómo, pero en los años que llevaban juntos había hecho que el pelirrojo cambiara en cierta manera. Era mucho más responsable que antes, respecto a todo y más si la involucraba a ella, se había abierto por completo y no tenía miedo a expresar lo que sentía, y se peleaban muy pocas veces sin poder estar más de dos horas sin hablarse.

Desde aquel beso, años atrás, habían comenzado una relación, que si al principio les constó que arrancara, ahora, una vez en marcha, todo iba sobre ruedas. Se compenetraban muy bien. El era tierno y cariñoso, y ella se dejaba hacer entre sus brazos, sintiéndose la mujer más especial del planeta. Estaban completamente enamorados uno del otro, además de ser mejores amigos.

-mmmm… puede ser

-¿Puede ser?

- Si – y sin más acerco sus labios a los de ella, dándoles un cálido beso. Subió una de sus manos a la nuca de la castaña, que comenzaba a notar como sus piernas se aflojaban, y profundizó el beso girando su cabeza a la vez que acariciaba su lengua con la de ella. Hermione colocó sus manos detrás de la nuca de Ron y se aferró a él para no dejarse caer. El la acerco a un más hacia su cuerpo, y cuando supo que ella estaba enteramente bajo su control, despego suavemente sus labios de los de ella y sin abrir los ojos, rozando nariz con nariz dijo – recompensado por el momento.

Ella abrió los ojos con una sonrisa en la boca y vio como le correspondía su novio.

-Bueno… - se soltaba suavemente del pelirrojo – tenemos que irnos, es hora de comer – colocándose disimuladamente el cabello y estirando unas arrugas inexistentes de su camisa – vamos – le extendió la mano.

-Ve tu primero – mientras daba la vuelta al escritorio – quiero llamar a mi hermana por si se le ha olvidado algo, que últimamente no sé donde tiene la cabeza.

-Vale, allí te espero con Harry, adiós cariño.

-Adiós amor.

* * *

Acababa de salir del ascensor y caminaba tranquilamente, echando un vistazo al portafolio abierto, por el atrio del Ministerio de camino a casa para cambiarse para el cumpleaños. Y de repente alguien se choco con ella, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-_¡¡Eh!! ¡Ten cuidado! _– gritó mientras recogía sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo y se levantaba.

Ni siquiera pudo ver bien con quien topó para cuando se giró. Entre tanta gente que salía a esa hora de trabajar era imposible. Lo único que pudo apreciar con facilidad en el choque, fue a su parecer una carísima colonia de hombre, que se le coló por su nariz rápidamente… _**"esa colonia"**_… le resultaba familiar ahora que lo pensaba. Estaba segura que de Ron no era, llevaban mucho tiempo juntos para no reconocer como olía, además no la hubiera dejado así… _**"¿y de Harry?"… "no, no es su clase"**_…

No le dio más importancia y siguió caminando hacia la primera chimenea que encontró libre.

* * *

Subió las escaleras, directa al baño. Solo era una cena con sus mejores amigos, Ginny, Neville y Luna, pero a ella se le estaba haciendo eterna. Solo podía pensar es una cosa y hasta mañana por la mañana no sabría nada más.

Entró del tirón, abriendo la puerta rápidamente.

-¡OH! Perdón Ginny, no sabía que estuvieras aquí – se disculpó.

- No, no pasa nada, solo me estoy refrescando un poco – y puso la toalla con la que se estaba secando las manos en su sitio - ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa? – decía con tono de preocupación.

-Sí, claro.

-¿Sabes si le pasa algo a Harry? – _**"Siempre tan directa"**_ - No se… últimamente lo noto preocupado y un poco distraído. Y cuando le pregunto si le ocurre algo, siempre me suelta lo mismo, que no le pasa nada, que son solo cosas mías.

Hermione pudo intuir lo que le ocurría. Después de la revelación de ese día, sabía que la preocupación por la que Ginny le pregunta tenía algo que ver con ella o eso le había dado a entender su amigo por la forma en la que actuó, además de que lo conocía bastante bien, y sabía que para él era como su hermana. No le tocaba otra cosa que mentir.

-Pues supongo que estará un poco agobiado por el trabajo. Es una gran responsabilidad llevar el Cuartel General de Aurores. No hace mucho que está en el puesto, y ya sabes cómo es, no quiere defraudar a nadie – mintió – No te preocupes, no querrá agobiarte con tonterías del trabajo – decía para tranquilizarla.

-En fin… si tú lo dices – dijo algo más conforme pero sin estar totalmente tranquila.

-¡Anda! Vamos abajo. Se estarán preguntando dónde estamos y seguro que Ron habrá acabado con la tarta ya ¡haber quien le aguanta esta noche el dolor de estomago! – rieron juntas y salieron del baño camino de las escaleras.

-Por cierto, ¿A dónde ibas? – preguntó suspicazmente. A la pelirroja no se le escapaba nada.

-Bueno… solo iba a intentar quitarme esta mancha de la manga de la blusa – mientras le enseñaba a su amiga el destrozo… _**"¡Ufff!... salvada por los pelos, gracias a Merlín"**_ – Ya sabes cómo es Neville. Estaba entusiasmado contándonos una de sus clases de herbología y sin querer tiró mi copa.

-Vaya profesor, no sé quien hará más destrozos si él o los alumnos – dijo riendo – Habría que verlo dando clases.

* * *

Esa noche Ron se quedó en el ático. Sabía que si dormía sola, se levantaría con unas enormes ojeras sin haber dormido nada, y dormir abrazada a él la tranquilizaba.

Después de la fiesta de Luna, de darle los regalos, comer la tarta y ayudar a Harry y a Ginny a recoger, los dos se fueron a su casa. Aparecieron en el vestíbulo de su edificio y cogieron el ascensor.

-Otra vez la sexta planta ¿tu ascensor no sabe diferenciar de cuando pulsan un seis a cuando pulsan un siete?

-No están listo como tu cariño, pero dale una semana más y a lo mejor te quita el puesto en el ministerio.

-Ja, ja, ja, listilla. Anda vamos, te llevó – le decía mientras la cogía, pasando uno de sus brazos por la espalda de ella y el otro por detrás de las rodillas, directo hacia las escaleras.

-Cuidado Ron.

-Ya estamos, solo nos queda el ultimo tramo – termino de subir y se paró delante de la puerta de la chica - ¿y las llaves?

-Aquí están, suéltame y abro.

-No, dámelas – apoyó el peso en una de sus piernas para poder cogerlas – Yo abro, que seguro que con esos malditos tacones te duelen los pies – abrió la puerta, le devolvió las llaves y entraron - ¿Has visto que considerado?

-Ya, ya, algo querrás – afirmaba pícaramente.

-¿Yo? Por quien me tomas.

Ella que todavía estaba en sus brazos, se acercó a su cuello y empezó a darle pequeños besitos, desde la oreja hasta la clavícula y volvió a subir por él.

-No sigas por ahí – susurraba sin convencimiento y con los ojos cerrados notando con cada beso el aliento de la castaña es su piel – Es muy tarde, y si sigues así al final no habrá quien duerma.

Empezó a morder su mentón, como si no le hubiera escuchado, hasta llegar a su boca, atrapando su labio inferior entre los suyos. Le dio un fogoso beso y sin más pego un salto y se bajó.

-Buenas noches Ron – decía caminado hacia su dormitorio. Mientras que él, la veía alejarse contoneándose, sin poder reaccionar - ¿No piensas venir? – y desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

Se levantó más temprano que de costumbre. Dormir con Ron no la había ayudado mucho en su tarea de tranquilizarse, más bien todo lo contrario. Además quería llegar con tiempo y sin prisa al Ministerio. _**"¿Qué me pongo?"**_… la duda existencial de todas las mañana que no tenía que andar corriendo… "_**tiene que ser algo formal, voy a reunirme con el ministro"**_… pensaba mientras pasaba las perchas del armario… _**"y quién sabe si con alguien más… sino me lo hubiera contado ayer, en mi despacho"**_… cavilaba mientras seguía pasando perchas… _**"pero sin pasarme"**_.

Al final después de tanto quebradero de cabeza cogió una camiseta blanca de manga corta, unos pantalones negros y una americana gris la cual se cerró y le puso un cinturón también negro en la cintura, remangándose las mangas hasta el codo. Intentó poner orden en su pelo, pero al final lo dejó suelto, cayendo los rizos por su espalda.

Fue a la cocina se preparó el desayuno, volvió al dormitorio y terminó de coger todas las cosas que necesitaba.

-Ron… - lo movió despacio para no sobresaltarlo - … Ron cariño.

-mmm… - hacia aspavientos para que lo dejara seguir durmiendo.

-Me voy ya, tengo que llegar con tiempo para hacer algunas cosas antes – el pelirrojo abrió un ojo y la miró – tienes el desayuno en la mesa, deberías empezar a levantarte.

Caminaba hacia la puerta cuando la llamó.

-¡Herms! Se te olvida algo - … _**¿se me olvida algo? No, la cartera, el portafolio…**_ - Ven – siguió las órdenes desconcertada hasta llegar al lado de Ron, el cual tiro de su mano para que acercara a su cara y le dio un beso de buenos días – ¡Ya! ahora ya lo tienes todo, puedes irte – con cara de tonta se incorporó - ¡que tendrás en esa cabecita hoy!

-Bueno, ahora si me voy. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas y dale las llaves a la Señora Swanson.

-¿No piensas verme en todo el día? – se quejaba.

-¿Y porque no vienes a verme tu? – _**"tocado y hundido"**_ – Me voy, no te vuelvas a dormir – y sin más salió.

* * *

No sabía si ir primero a su despacho y pasar a por Harry para ir juntos o bajar directamente a la reunión. Los nervios le comían así que optó por la primera opción. Dejó lo que no era necesario encima de su mesa y se dirigió al despacho de su amigo. Tomo el pasillo de la derecha y tocó en la primera puerta.

-No está – dijo la secretaria del moreno, que había ido hasta allí para dejarle a su jefe unas carpetas – salió hace unos minutos hacia una reunión.

-Gracias – se dio media vuelta camino de los ascensores para bajar al siguiente piso… _**"¿ya está allí?... ¿pero si no son las 8?... faltan 10 minutos"**_.

Bajo del ascensor y se encamino por el largo pasillo con puertas a ambos lados. Cada una tenía un letrero con el nombre del dueño de su despacho. El suelo está cubierto con una alfombra morada. Llegó al final, donde había una amplia zona de descanso. A un lado, unos sofás negros de cuero incitaban a sentarse, y al otro, había un par de enormes estanterías de roble con premios del equipo de quidditch nacional, fotos de antiguos ministros y algun que otro objeto valioso.

Debía pasar esa zona para poder por fin llegar. Andaba nerviosa, siguiendo la tupida alfombra y mirando la lujosa estancia. Se paró y tomó una enorme bocanada de aire para intentar templar sus nervios y de repente… _**"ese olor"**_… olfateo unos segundos, giró a un lado… _**"nada, por aquí no"**_… _**"qué raro"**_… escuchó un leve ruido y se dio la vuelta rápidamente hacia las estanterías. Miró alrededor extrañada y volvió a inspirar profundamente con los ojos cerrados.

-mmm… otra vez ese olor… - decía en voz alta- ¿a quién me recuerda? – le era muy familiar, sabía que lo había olido antes muchas veces sin darle la mayor importancia, y ahora que se fijaba, le producía una enorme sensación de tranquilidad y bienestar – Definitivamente Hermione… - abrió los ojos, se miró en el reflejo del cristal de la estantería – te estás volviendo paranoica- se giró y siguió su camino.

Por fin llegó al despacho del Ministro y un señor que estaba a un lado delante de la puerta, detrás de un enorme escritorio de madera tallada, le indico que la estaban esperando y que podía pasar. Saco todo el valor que tenia, se dirigió a la puerta y toco con un puño dos veces.

-Adelante – decían desde dentro. Soltó aire y entró.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews!!, especialmente a **Sealiah**, que fue la primera en dejarme uno. Muchas gracias!! ;P ;)

Espero que os haya gustado.

Eso es todo pos ahora. Si hay alguna duda con lo que sea ya sabéis...


	3. La Reunión

**HOLA!! **¿Qué tal la semana? La mía ha sido todo un caos, pero bueno, esta será mucho mas corta por el puente muahahaha… Aquí os dejo otro capitulito más. Espero que os guste, porque sino me entrara en bajón y tengo que estar en plana forma para el finde.

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes (o casi todos), hechizos, etc... Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, con alguna que otra aportación de mi parte.

Nos vemos…. Abajo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3º - La Reunión**

Solo había estado un par de veces en ese despacho, y no era así como lo recordaba. La última vez que entró, el ministro la estaba esperando detrás de su amplia mesa, sobre la cual, en una esquina había fotos de su mujer e hijos sonrientes y una exquisita lámpara, invitándola a sentarse en uno de los dos sillones color marfil que había delante. Aun lado, una enorme estantería con libros a modo de biblioteca ocupaba toda la pared, al otro, una chimenea con un cómodo sofá a juego con los sillones, y al fondo un enorme ventanal, que ofrecía una vista panorámica de un día soleado de Londres, gracias al excelente trabajo del Servicio de Mantenimiento Mágico.

Ahora el lugar parecía mucho más amplio, el escritorio y los sillones eran sustituidos por una gran mesa rectangular con varios asientos a su alrededor, del cómodo sofá ya no quedaba ni rastro, y el día soleado había sido cambiado por uno lluvioso y algo nublado.

La gran mesa estaba ocupada en su totalidad por diferentes brujas y magos, quedando un único asiento libre, presidida por el ministro.

-Por favor siéntese – decía Kingsley, indicando el sitio vacío al lado de Harry.

Parecía que la reunión ya hubiera empezado antes de su llegada. Por la mesa había más de un informe abierto, fotos y Percy, sentado a la derecha del ministro tomaba notas en un pergamino. Después de varios años siendo el ayudantes del asistente del Ministro de Magia, por fin se había convertido él es su asistente, llegando a ser su mano derecha y confidente, sustituyéndolo en los compromisos que este no pudiera asistir. Por ello el despacho continuo a este era ahora suyo.

Hermione tomo asiento en el lugar indicado, aunque conocía a Kingsley desde hacía varios años, ya que fue de gran ayuda para la Orden del Fénix y era un hombre muy afable, ella le tenía algo de aprensión, pues era una persona muy imponente, alta, de hombros anchos y voz profunda y lenta. A partir de su subida al poder, el Ministerio dejo de estar corrupto, la discriminación de los nacidos de muggles cesó y los dementores dejaron de usarse en Azkaban.

-Como vera, hemos empezado antes de que usted llegara. Queríamos tener todo al día, para facilitarle la mayor información posible.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa, no sabía si podría prestar toda la atención que debía, y mucho menos aun, notando como casi toda la mesa la miraba. Puso sus manos en su regazo y Harry tomo una entre las suyas, para infundirle algo de valor que se le estaba yendo. Noto como se la apretaba, como queriéndole indicar que la apoyaba y estaría con ella, fuera lo que fuera, y algo la tranquilizo, prestando únicamente atención a las palabras que decía el ministro.

-Se que ha sido todo muy precipitado, pero hace escasos días tomamos la decisión de que formara parte de todo esto – hizo una pausa y siguió – Como sabrá por su trabajo, no todos los mortífagos fueron capturados tras la guerra. Usted misma, una vez en el Cuartel de Aurores, capturó algunos que se nos habían escapado durante años – ella asintió – Pues bien, hace un par de meses nos llegaron noticias desde la Sede Egipcia del Departamento de Cooperación Internacional de ciertos hechos no muy normales por allí. El responsable de esa sección, el Señor Sharif Al Fouad, nos informó de una serie de irregularidades que no fueron tomadas en cuenta por sus superiores y después de evidentes pruebas de la existencia de mortífagos en la zona hicieron oídos sordos; por lo que piensan que el Ministerio de El Cairo está corrupto. Debido a eso y sin el consentimiento de su ministro, nos pedían ayuda para poder acabar con los mortífagos y magos insurrectos. – Tomo aire – Nosotros tras un breve periodo de estudio y haciendo caso a las normas de instrucción mágica y a las leyes internacionales, que nos hacen acudir en caso de necesidad, decidimos ayudar. No sin antes, claro está, de cerciorarnos primero. ¿Alguna duda por ahora?

-No, no siga por favor – contestó la castaña.

-Pues bien, es ahí donde entramos todos nosotros – e hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando a los diferentes sujetos – y los que conocerá más tarde. Su misión consiste en pasar una temporada en esa zona y evitar que el Ministerio de El Cairo acabe en manos inadecuadas. Todo ello sin levantar sospecha en la comunidad mágica. No queremos que el pueblo se alarme y cunda el pánico por unos mortífagos y varios individuos mal influenciados. Si El Cairo cae el resto del continente lo hará también. Es una de las metrópolis más importantes de la zona y la más poblada, aunque la población mágica no es tan numerosa ni influyente como la nuestra, de ahí el problema. Sigue tu Percy – y se acomodo es su asiento -.

-Gracias – y le hizo un asentamiento con la cabeza en señal de que lo había entendido – Como iba diciendo el Señor Ministro, deberás pasar una temporada allí, pero sin levantar sospechas. Para ello, diremos que después de tantos años sirviendo fielmente al Ministerio, vas a tomarte un descanso y coger unas vacaciones, ¿Y qué mejor lugar, que El Cairo? ¿Visitando a un antiguo conocido suyo, que la invita a pasar la estancia en su casa? – Preguntó eufórico - ¿Harry, por favor? – Le dio pie a que continuara -.

-Sí – le soltó la mano y se volvió hacia ella para mirarle – Esa persona es Elphies Doge ¿te acuerdas de él, no?

-Sí, sí, perteneció a la Orden, era amigo de Dumbledore y ayudó a sacarte de la casa de los Dursley – recordaba – Claro que sí, pero ¿no es un poco mayor?

-Hay esta la cosa – continuo – Es perfecto. Hace unos meses antes de saber todo esto, él se jubiló de su cargo como Consejero Especial del Winzengamot, y se fue de viaje por diferentes partes del mundo buscando un lugar donde establecerse definitivamente, cansado de tanto Londres. Contactamos con él, le contamos lo ocurrido y él mismo se ofreció para instalarse allí y hacer de tapadera, sin levantar la más mínima sospecha, por tanto ingles que va y viene.

-El solo será un simple anfitrión para sus compatriotas invitados – dijo el ministro, dando a entender el doble sentido de la frase.

-Eso es, -continuo Percy – Tu iras de vacaciones, como cualquier turista más a ver las pirámides y de paso visitar a un conocido y viejo amigo – volvió a recalcar.

-¿Ahora entiendes porque tienes que ser tu, y no cualquier auror? – le decía Harry mientras le volvía a coger unas de sus manos – ella sintió enérgicamente.

Sabía que los únicos aurores jóvenes que conocían al Señor Doge eran ellos tres, sus dos amigos y ella. Harry no podía dejar tanto tiempo el Cuartel solo, levantando así sospechas y Ron… bueno… él no quedaría muy convincente yendo a visitar a un viejo anciano.

-Pero tranquila – continúo el ministro – allí no estaréis solos los dos. Te presento al Señor Alastor Gumboil. Antiguo integrante de la Brigada de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, y jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Internacional – el señor de al lado de Percy, que quedaba justo en frente a ella le sonrió… _**"¡¡Ah!! El sustituto del Señor Crouch… ¡el hombre del ascensor!" **_– A él fue quien el Señor Al Fouad se dirigió primeramente.

-Encantado de conocerla señorita.

-Igualmente – se veía un hombre muy simpático y educado. No rozaba más que los cuarenta. Parecía alto, complexión fuerte, pelo negro con alguna que otra cana y ojos marrones.

-A usted se le asignará un asistente de nuestro departamento - sentenció -, el cual ya está allí instalado. El la ayudará con el idioma y la guiará por el país, ya que es un gran conocedor de sus costumbres, y…

-Y en caso preciso – interrumpió Kingsley – será su guardaespaldas. ¿Por favor Hestia?

-Sí, - contestó y se giró rápidamente hacia ella, saludándola con una mano y una sonrisa, coloreando sus regordetas mejillas.

Hestia Jones, después de acabar la guerra fue nombrada Jefe del Departamento para la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, ya que Kingsley, les ofreció a los antiguos miembros de la Orden puestos prioritarios en compensación. Ella y Hermione, habían trabajado varias veces juntas y se llevaban muy bien.

-Trabajé mano a mano con Alastor para ver si estábamos capacitados y debíamos socorrer la petición de nuestros compañeros africanos. Por lo que mande a la Señorita Penélope Clearwater – señaló a la mujer que había a su lado… _**"con que ella es"**_… había oído hablar, hace tiempo, a Ron y a los gemelos, de la novia de… bueno ahora ex novia, de Percy, pero nunca la había conocido – a El Cairo, junto con Sturgis Podmore – Penélope se apartó para que el hombre citado quedara a la vista – Y fueron los primeros que nos trajeron informes detallados de todo lo ocurrido. Aquí tienes querida – le pasó unas carpetas – léetelos cuando puedas – los cogió y echo un leve vistazo – La Señorita Clearwater y Sturgis, serán nuestro contacto contigo. Ellos andarán entre medias de Inglaterra y tu posición, ayudándote, pasándonos informes de tus progresos y avisándote de alguna novedad que no sepas.

Por lo que había podido leer mientras Hestia hablaba, Penélope pertenecía a la Brigada de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y era una de las mejores de su departamento. La miró, parecía perfecta para Percy… _**"no sé porque la dejó"**_… inteligente, trabajadora, diligente, emprendedora, toda una ravenclaw, había sido prefecta al igual que él y ahora que se fijaba, era muy guapa, morena, con el pelo rizado, tez de porcelana y ojos grandes… _**"¡estos Weasleys son todos unos tontos!"**_. Y bueno, a Sturgis ya lo conocía, y había sido toda una injusticia su encarcelamiento por seis meses en Azkaban… _**"todo por cumplir con los planes de la Orden"**_.

-Pero eso no es todo – retomo el ministro – gracias a nuestro auror infiltrado… _**"¿auror infiltrado?... ¿desde cuando los aurores se infiltran?"**_… que se hace pasar por espía, arriesgando su vida con ello, hemos podido conocer muchos detalles.

-Perdone señor, ¿auror infiltrado?

-Sí. Esa persona llevaba siguiéndole la pista a este grupo de mortífagos desde antes que llegaran a El Cairo. Fue, quien después Al Fouad, nos alertó de la existencia de estos individuos y de lo que pretendían. El mismo, tras varias peticiones por nuestra parte, decidió implicarse más aun.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es? – dijo haciendo hincapié en el quién. Eso de que el mismo alertó de los mortífagos y luego se hiciera espía, no le daba muy buena espina. Además se supone que ella era la que debía acabar con todo esto... _**"¿entonces para que me quieren a mi?**_

-No se impaciente, solo muy pocos conocen su identidad aquí en Londres_**…"encima es misterioso"**_… pero este tranquila, nos ha demostrado de sobra a quien es leal, si es eso lo que le preocupa… _**"Pues ¡Sí!, exactamente eso"**_… Además, una vez esté allí, tendrán que trabajar mano a mano… _**"y me tocará aguantarlo y todo"**_… él le acabará poniendo al corriente de las últimas novedades y los más mínimos detalles.

-De acuerdo, como usted vea bien – dijo sin mucho convencimiento.

-Y bueno, terminemos con las presentaciones. El es el Señor Arnold Peasgood – el hombre sentado al lado de Hestia hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo – es el jefe de Reversión de Accidentes mágicos, el cual, nos ha dejado a sus mejores desmemorizadores para que le acompañen y los utilice cuando sea necesario. Ellos se quedaran allí hasta que vuelva. Al lado de Sturgis está el Señor Malcom Baddock – rápidamente el joven muchacho se levantó de su silla y le hizo una reverencia… _**"¡Anda! Pero si es el de la sonrisa tonta"**_... se dijo mientras intentaba contener la risa – Gracias, puede sentarse, y el Señor Cornac McLaggen - _**"¡¡¿¿COMO??!!... no puede ser"**_… miró por detrás de las espaldas de sus compañeros y ahí estaba, sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo… _**"¡¡Por Merlín!! Voy a tenerlo que aguantar todo el viaje"**_… le devolvió la sonrisa falsamente y se giró hacia el ministro – Y por último, la señorita, perdón, dentro de poco señora – se corrigió el mismo – Marietta Edgecombe – no podía ser, sentada enfrente de McLaggen estaba ella… _**"que cambiada ¿no?"**_… seguía igual de rubia pero sus enormes bucles habían desaparecido al igual que las marcas que le habían dejado el chivarse del ED a Umbrige… _**"recapacita Hermione… ¡¿Qué va a casarse?!... ¿pero con quien? O mejor ¿Quién va a aguantarla?"**_… seguía cayéndole tan mal como siempre – debo de suponer que ya se conocen – _"y tanto"_ le susurro Harry – Ella pertenece a la oficina de trasladores y, será, en exclusiva, quien deba proporcionárselo, tanto para la ida como la vuelta. Ya le explicaremos como. – _**"así que tu madre te ha enchufado al departamento de transportes… cabía de esperar… es oficial de la red flu"**_ – Espero que con esto todas sus dudas o por lo menos las gran mayoría hayan sido resueltas ¿dispuesta a ayudarnos?

-Por supuesto señor.

-Muy bien, pues si no tiene ninguna pregunta o duda – hizo un vehemente gesto de negación – damos por terminada la reunión. De cualquier modo, el Señor Weasley puede atenderla cuando lo necesite. En su despacho le abran dejado todo los documentos que le hagan falta. ¡AH! Y mañana Harry y yo nos volveremos a pasar por su despacho, después del almuerzo – se dirigió al resto y dijo – muchas gracias a todos pueden marcharse.

* * *

**Hola otra vez!! **¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os aparecido este?

Ya sabéis el porque de la misión y quien será parte del operativo que ayudara a Hermione. Se quedara en casa del Señor Doge. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo escuchar hablar a los Weasleys, ha conocido a Penélope. ¿Pero quien será su asistente? ¿O ese auror infiltrado que le hace tan poca gracia? Se comportara McLaggen durante el viaje o seguirá siendo igual de plomazo que siempre. Y lo que es más asombroso, ¿con quien se casa Marieta? Hay alguien que realmente la aguante o es que ha cambiado mucho.

¿Alguien tiene alguna solución a las respuestas? Si es así, ya sabéis, dejar un review para intentar esclarecer las dudas o para decir lo que queráis pero dejarlo plissss!!!! Así sabré si voy bien o no.

**Muchos besitos, Jess.**


	4. Mentiras

**HOLA!!!! **siento el retraso, pero entre unas cosas y otras no lo he podido subir antes. Me he cargado mi ordenador sniff sniff!!!! q depresión!!! y para colmo en la facultad no paran de mandarme cosas para hacer. Aqui lo teneis, espero que os guste...

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes (o casi todos), hechizos, etc... Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, con alguna que otra aportación de mi parte.

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 4º - Mentiras**

El día había sido agotador. Tanta información de sopetón le había dejado exhausta, por eso se estaba tomando un largo baño con espuma. Dejo la mente en blanco por unos minutos pero inconscientemente recordó la conversación de horas antes con Harry.

-Bueno, y como estas.

-No sé porque no me lo habías contado antes, podía haber ayudado con todo esto – soltó una pila de carpetas sobre la mesa.

-Mientras menos gente lo supiera mejor.

-Pero tú sabes que soy buena en todo esto. No me digas que tantos años entre libros no me han servido de nada.

-Si, pero yo no debía tomar esa decisión. ¿Sabes que vas hacer con Ron?

-No le puedo contar la verdad, ni tampoco mentirle, además, no es tonto para no darse cuenta que algo pasa, aunque a veces lo parezca – se rió - ¿Y tu que piensas contarle a Ginny?

-¿Yo? ¿A Ginny? – Se extraño – Ella no tiene porque saber nada más que lo que toda la gente sabrá.

-¿Así? Pies permíteme decirte, que ya sabe que algo pasa o por lo menos que algo te pasa. Se da muy bien relacionar las cosas, yo me voy, tu preocupado… no eres muy buen actor que digamos.

-¿Cómo? Y quien te ha dicho…

-Ella – le interrumpió – en el cumpleaños de Luna nos encontramos en el baño y me pregunto si algo te pasaba, porque estabas muy raro y ausente, y no te creía cada vez que le decías que estabas bien ¿Te crees que no nos damos cuenta?

-…

-En fin… digan lo que digan al resto, ellos por lo menos deben de saber la verdad o por lo menos parte de ella.

-¿Y tu crees que Ron se quedara de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada? ¡Por el amor de dios Hermione! Si me ha costado a mí el aceptar solo que te lo propusieran aun sabiendo que sin pensártelo dos veces ibas a aceptarlo, imagínate él, me pedirá que no lo hagas y que sea el quien vaya en vez de ti o querrá acompañarte o aún peor, hará alguna locura por su cuenta. No nos podemos arriesgar a que cometa una tontería.

-Déjame a mí llevar la situación entonces. Mañana quedaremos a cenar los cuatro en el restaurante al que solemos ir, dile que hay cosas que celebrar y ya improvisaremos juntos.

-Piensa bien lo que vas a decir. No comentas ningún error.

* * *

-Ya esta es su despacho señorita – abrió la puerta y tiró de ella para que entrara, quedándose él en el umbral – sana y a salvo, puede darme las gracias.

-¡OH, si! Gracias, estimado caballero. Había un memorando en el ascensor con pinta de querer atacar.

-A su servicio – hizo una exagerada reverencia y echaron los dos a reír.

Desde que se entero que debía pasar unos meses fuera, intentaba estar el máximo de tiempo con Ron. Habían comido solos, en un pequeño restaurante italiano de final de la calle.

-Cambiando de tema… esta noche hemos quedado con Harry y Ginny para cenar en el restaurante de siempre. Tenemos una noticia que daros.

-Por que es Harry, si no pensaría que nos habríais puesto los cuernos ¡¡AUHH!! ¡Que solo era una broma! – se rascaba la cabeza del carpetazo que le acababan de dar.

-Que gracioso – lo miró con los ojos medio cerrados – bueno, pues que no se te olvide recogerme.

-A sus ordenes – se cuadró – Oye… no te sorprenderá pero estoy loco por ti – esa era la forma que tenia de decirle te quiero. Caminó hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Yo también te quiero – contestó contra su pecho y noto como la abrazaba más fuerte. No puedo sentirse culpaba antes esto.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, y los dos rápidamente se separaron. Miraron hacia el umbral, ya que no la habían cerrado.

-Discúlpennos, no queríamos asustarles – el ministro los estaba mirando con cara amable y Harry de bochorno, hasta se le podían apreciar las mejillas coloradas desde esa distancia… _**"A saber cuanto tiempo llevan ahí… que vergüenza… y Ron tan tranquilo"**_ - ¿Podríamos hablar con Hermione?

-¡OH, si! Yo ya me iba, lo siento – se volvió hacia ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro un "muy loco" disimuladamente – pase, pase – invitó a Kingsley, le pego un empujón a Harry para que entrara y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Ella no sabia que decir, ya ni se acordaba de la cita, sino no les hubieran encontrado de esa forma. Seguía de pie, de tras del escritorio, mirándolos, hasta que Kingsley echo mano a sentarse es los sillones de enfrente.

-¡disculpe! Por favor, siéntese – decía por fin avergonzada.

-Gracias – una vez todos sentados continuo – hemos venido a notificarle cuando saldrá de viaje ¿ya se ha puesto al día de todo?

-Si, todo está claro. Lo único que quisiera pedirle es que por favor, no deje ir a Ron a El Cairo si se entera de la verdad.

-Pero yo no soy…

-Ya lo sé, sé que si el decide ir por su cuenta no es nadie para detenerlo, pero se lo ruego…

-Esta bien… no se preocupe, aunque ya sabe que tendrá que ir a visitarla por lo menos una vez. Quedaría muy extraño el que su novio no fuera a verla unos días.

-¡Gracias!

-De nada y no se preocupe por él más – ella asintió – Es preciso que salga inmediatamente, tiene que estar allí antes de que nuestro espía acabe de terminar la infiltración para que vuestro contacto no levante sospechas. Así que, y sintiéndolo mucho, el lunes próximo deberá tomar un traslador hacia allí.

-¿El lunes? Pero si hoy estamos a viernes, no tengo tiempo para preparar todo y…

-Puede tomarse, desde ahora, sus supuestas vacaciones. El lunes la estaremos esperando en la sala número 51 del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Resta decir que no puede llevar nada sospechoso que la delate, tendrá que pasar los controles mágicos a su llegada, al igual que su equipaje. Ya le haremos llegar por otros medios lo que le haga falta. ¡Ah! Y recuerde es una turista, haga excursiones, visites museos y aprenda las costumbres del país. Tranquila, allí ya saben de su llegada y la estarán esperando.

* * *

Estaban sentados en la mesa redonda de siempre, de su restaurante favorito. Les gustaba tanto porque su comida les recordaba a la de Howgarts y eso les hacia rememorar viejos tiempos.

Siempre que iban, acababan hablando de los partidos de quidditch que ganaron, aventuras por los pasillos de piedra, escapadas a media noche y salidas a Hogsmeade.

El lugar estaba un poco alejado, a las afueras de la ciudad. Lo encontraron un día por casualidad, tras dejar a Ron conducir, el coche muggle que los padres de Hermione le regalaron por acabar su formación como aurora, y perderse.

Ese día estaba lleno. Habían tardado algo más de la cuenta en sentarse y por fin el camarero les había tomado nota.

-Bueno ¿vais a hablar o no? – Recriminaba Ginny - ¿Qué es eso tan importante que nos tenéis que contar?

-Hermanita, últimamente estos dos están muy raros.

-Y que lo digas – sentenció.

-En fin… - susurró Hermione, tomo aire y empezó – Más bien os lo tengo que contar yo. Harry solo me guardaba el secreto – y antes que pudieran reprocharle nada añadió – porque se enteró por casualidad… _**"¡¡UHF!!... vamos Hermione ¡Tu puedes!"**_

-Suéltalo ya – decía la pelirroja.

-¡¡Me han dado vacaciones!!

-¡¿Cómo?! – Preguntó Ron - ¡¡Vacaciones!! ¡Nos vamos de vacaciones!

-¡OH Mione! Me alegro un montón – Harry se quedo al margen, intentando aparentar.

-No Ron, me han dado vacaciones a mi, solo a mi, lo siento.

-¡Pues vaya! – bufó decepcionado y su hermana le pego una disimulada patada por debajo de la mesa y corriendo agregó - … pero estoy muy contento por ti, te lo mereces cariño, llevas trabajando mucho – y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Bueno… y… ¿ya tienes pensado algo? – decía su cuñada.

-Pues si, más o menos.

-¿Así? – interrogó Ron.

-Si, me voy a El Cairo.

-¡¿Cómo?! – Se quedó asombrado - ¿a El Cairo?

-Si cariño, ya sabes que desde vuestro viaje en tercero, siempre tuve ganas de ir y creo que esta es una buena oportunidad.

Harry se estaba quedando admirado de cómo le estaban saliendo las cosas a su amiga. No sabia si lo tenia planeado o no, pero ni con el mejor de los planes hubiera salido asi.

-Di que si cuñada, yo me encargo de estos dos en tu ausencia.

Aunque no se notaba, estaba asustada. No por Ginny, ella sabia que la pelirroja la apoyaría desde primer momento, como estaba comprobando, sino por Ron, después de soltarle lo ultimo su cara estaba seria y pensativa.

-No me pasara nada cariño, si es eso lo que te preocupa – le susurraba mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos – siguió hablando al resto – Kingsley se esteró por casualidad de que iba a ir y llamó a Elphies Doge ¿os acordáis?

-Si – dijeron al unísono los tres.

-Pues bien, lo llamó, para decirle que iba a pasar unos días por allí y él, muy cortésmente insistió en que me hospedara en su casa.

-¿Y que hace el Señor Doge allí? – dijo Ron.

-Por lo visto, después de jubilarse se fue de Londres cansado de tanto ajetreo y decidió cambiar de aires – contestó Harry.

-Así es. El ministro me contó que le encantó tanto El Cairo que se instaló allí definitivamente.

-Entonces, te quedaras es su casa ¡fenomenal! Mione, que bien te lo montas, ya podrías llevarme contigo – hizo un puchero la pelirroja.

Hermione rió pos las cosas de su amiga. Ron seguía sin hablar. Necesitaba quedarse a solas con el y sacarle a la fuerza lo que pensaba, pero antes de eso tenia que seguir contándoles parte de la mentira.

-Pero eso no es todo. Kingsley me pidió, y por eso Harry se enteró – este al escuchar su nombre prestó su máxima atención para seguir la mentira – que alargara un poco mas mi estancia. Al parecer Elphies está enfermo, pero no mucha gente lo sabe, ni quiere que lo sepan, y me ha pedido que lo cuide un tiempo, provisionalmente, hasta que lo haga entrar en razón para que regrese o por lo menos hasta que vuelva para su revisión dentro de unos meses.

-¡¿Unos meses?! ¿Vas a estar allí unos meses?

-Si Ron, un mes… tal vez dos, no me he podido negar… no tiene a nadie y era miembro de la Orden.

A Ron cada vez le gustaba menos la idea. Que su novia tuviera vacaciones estaba bien. Ella tomaría un descanso, se relajaría, harían cosas los fines de semana… que se fuera a El Cairo también lo aceptaba. Él ya había estado, era precioso todo aquello, del tipo e sitios que le encantarían a ella. No le gustaba que fuera sola pero si se quedaba en cada de Doge, se sentía un poco más tranquilo. Pero que se fuera unos meses, ¡meses!, eso ya no le hacia ni pizca de gracia. No iba a poder verla hasta sabe dios cuando. Desde que empezaron a salir juntos, lo máximo que se habían separado, era dos semanas y se les hizo un mundo.

-¿Y como te enterases tu de todo esto Harry? – preguntó Ginny para apaciguar las cosas.

Sabia que su amigo estaba hablando porque escuchaba su voz en la lejanía, pero su atención y todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en Ron. Tenía la mirada ida, como si no pudiera ver lo que estaba a dos metros de distancia por más que lo enfocara y sus pensamientos, los cuales quería saber, se encontraban a mil años luz de allí.

-… así que como accedió a quedarse por mas tiempo y a fin y al cabo tendría que enterarme en algún momento para cubrir su puesto, decidieron que fuera en ese instante.

-¿Y cuando te vas Mione?

Hay estaba, la pregunta que en esos momentos no quería contestar, la que acabaría con Ron cuando la contestara. Vio como el camarero traía los platos que habían pedido por el fondo del salón y supo que debía dejar caer la bomba segundos antes de que llegara.

-¿Mione? ¿Qué cuando te vas? – llamó la atención la pelirroja.

Ese era el momento, faltaban escasos 5 metros para que llegara.

-El lunes por la mañana.

-¡¡¿¿COMO??!! – Ron ya no salía de su asombro.

En ese momento el camarero sirvió la cena.

* * *

**Continuara...**

Review pliiiiiiiisssssss!!!! asi ayudareis a que se me pase el mal rato, por la perdida de mi querido portatil.

**Muchos besitos Jess**


	5. Despedidas

**HOLA!! **Por el retraso del capitulo anterior y en compensación, aquí tenéis otro.

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes (o casi todos), hechizos, etc... Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, con alguna que otra aportación de mi parte.

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 5º - Despedidas**

Terminó la cena y Ron únicamente había abierto la boca para engullir u copioso plato, como si estuviese solo en aquella mesa ajeno a la conversación del resto.

Harry y Ginny se fueron a la casa que compraron hace pocos meses cuando decidieron casarse e instalarse en el Valle de Godric. Y un ausente y callado pelirrojo la acompaño a su ático.

-¿Quieres pasar? – pregunto en el umbral de la puerta, con una de sus manos en el pomo y otra sujetando todavía las llaves.

Ron solo se encogió de hombros y ella se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar dirigiéndose directo al sofá.

-¿Te quieres quedar esta noche aquí? – obtuvo la misma respuesta, el la miró y se volvió a encoger de hombros - Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo ente fin de semana – _**"¿Por qué siempre se tiene que comportar como un niño?… cuando sabrá afrontar los problemas de otra manera que no sea a base de enfados… ¿tan difícil le resulta hablar las cosas?"**_ – le pedí permiso al ministro para que tuvieras el fin de semana libre y lo pasáramos juntos antes de irme.

-¿Se te a olvidado decirme algo más? – para Ron eso fue el colmo. Entendía que eran sus vacaciones, que podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero él era su novio, en un futuro no muy lejano compartirían una vida juntos, ¿acaso tampoco, en ese momento, no tendría ni voz ni voto? ¿Su opinión no contaba? A él también le afectaban las decisiones que tomara ella, era también su vida. Y comportándose de esa manera, le demostraba lo poco que lo tenia en cuenta - ¿Tengo que enterarme de alguna sorpresa más antes de que te vayas? O como es tu vida a mi no me afecta. Nos cuentas que te dan vacaciones, bien, por fin podrás descansar pensé. Te tomarías un tiempo, después de tantos años trabajando, de tantas persecuciones, de tantos enfrentamientos, después de una guerra, después de haber vuelto a la normalidad – decía rápido y atropelladamente – Te lo mereces. Nos dices que sabes a donde, El Cairo… en fin, no es que me haga mucha gracia que te vayas sola… el mundo muggle de allí no es muy estable, pero bueno, si te vas a casa de Doge, algo me quedo más tranquilo…

Mejor seria dejarlo que se desahogara, a interrumpirlo y rebatirle constantemente.

-… y luego la bomba ¡¡unos meses!! ¡¡Unos meses!! ¡A saber cuantos! Yo pensaba que estarías unos días, una semana, luego volverías y podríamos hacer algo juntos, vendría a dormir por las noches, me harías el desayuno por las mañanas antes de irme a trabajar… no se… esas cosas ¡¡y me entero tres días antes de que te vayas!! – Suspiró, puso su cabeza entre sus manos, cuyos codos estaban hincados en sus piernas, y desde ahí habló, cansado y con un tono de tristeza – Me tengo que enterar el último… parece que no te importe lo que yo opine, como si yo no formara parte de ti… acaso soy ya, otra vez, un simple amigo más…

-Ron… - decía a media voz. Tenia motivos a sentirse desconcertado, perplejo, preocupado con todo esto, pero de ninguna de las maneras hubiera imaginado que el pensara que lo hacia porque lo hubiera dejado de querer. Le partió el corazón verlo así, inseguro, de pensar que el no era bastante para ella.

-… ya te has cansado de mi.

-Cariño… - le pasaba la mano por la espalda para reconfortarlo – lo siento… ha sido todo tan rápido. No tenía intención de que ocurriera de este modo. Sabes que te quiero y que eres una de las personas que más me importan, ¿Cómo puedes decir que me he cansado de ti? ¿Desconfías de mí?

-No, parece que tu si desconfías de mi ¿Por qué no me contaste que te daban vacaciones cuando te lo dijeron? Porque si Harry se enteró es porque lo sabias hace unos días o semanas.

En ese momento Ron se levantó precipitadamente del sofá y la encaró, se había dado cuenta de algo.

-¿A que fue el ministro hoy, a tu despacho?

-¿el ministro? – Esa pregunta la pilló por sorpresa – a nada importante. Solo a decirme que el lunes estaría el traslador listo.

-¡Ah! Cuantas molestias para decirte simplemente eso ¡que cortes!

Algo no cuadraba. Ginny parecía preocupada por Harry hace unos días, si no, no le hubiera preguntado. Alguna que otra visita de Hermione con Kingsley. Harry intentándole ocultar ciertas carpetas al entran un día de sopetón en su despacho. Y después el ministro yendo al despacho de ella para decirle simplemente que ya tenía el traslador listo.

-¿y para que lo acompañó Harry?

-¿Harry? – El solo estaba allí por ser el jefe del departamento, en calidad de acompañante, por ser parte del operativo y enterarse de todo lo que atañe a sus aurores – Harry solo vino a… a acompañarlo.

-¿no sabe llegar a tu despacho? – ironizó.

-Y a… - _**"joder, que digo ahora… piensa, piensa"**_ – y a darme las normas de comportamiento mágico para magos turistas – _**"por los pelos"**_ – ya sabes, cada país tiene algunas reglas diferentes sobre el uso indebido de la magia.

-…

Estaba confundido, esa respuesta era muy lógica, pero de todas maneras lo del ministro no le olía bien. Había algo más o eso pensaba.

-Hermione – se volvió a sentar en el sofá y la miró con los ojos suplicantes - ¿seguro que eso es todo? – no se creía que ella fuera así de desconsiderada, de hecho, sabia que no era así. Esa manera de contar las cosas, sin ton ni son, como queriéndolo soltar para quitárselo de encima, y a tan pocos días de irse. Si hubiera algo más, lo explicaría todo - ¿hay algo más que me quieras contar?

"_**¿como se habrá dado cuenta? Pero si lo he hecho muy bien".**_ Le había dicho cosas razonables y coherentes, y no había echo nada que la delatase. Incluso cuando menos se lo esperaba. No podía hacerle sufrir más de la cuenta. No podía decirle nada.

El la miraba intensamente a los ojos, intentando descubrir sus pensamientos, en maldita hora decidió no aprender legeremancia. Y ella la aguantaba como podía, pero le costaba horrores, la estaba penetrando tanto que en pocos minutos podría ver hasta su alma.

-Ron… yo… - ya sabía que con ese Ron, algo no iba bien. La conocía desde hace muchos años, aunque ella intentara esconder sus sentimientos, para el ya no podía - … solo me voy de viaje.

El la abrazó. Estaba claro que había algo, pero fuera lo que fuera, ella al parecer no le lo iba a contar o no debía, por mucho que quisiera, lo veía en sus ojos. Así que intentaría aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba juntos.

La castaña se acomodo en su pecho, cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar. Estar así la tranquilizaba. Pasaron un largo tiempo en esa postura, sin hablar, el teniéndola entre sus brazos y ella recostada en su pecho, sintiendo las latidos de Ron. Hasta que ella habló.

-¿Sabes? Tengo un asistente… por eso del idioma y para guiarme por la ciudad.

-¿así?

-y tu podrás venir a verme, siempre que pidas permiso antes a Kingsley – levantó la cabeza y le miró esperando una respuesta con anhelo.

-Claro que si. Todas las veces que pueda me tendrás allí – ella sonrió y volvió a su pecho. Al rato… - bueno será mejor irnos a la cama ya, que es muy tarde y mañana tenemos que hacer tu maleta.

* * *

El fin de semana se había pasado rápido. El sábado Ginny fue a buscarla, alejando que era su mejor amiga y también tenía derecho a estar un rato juntas antes de que se fuera. Así que salieron de compras.

No pararon en dos horas. Decía que debía de dar ejemplo, que era una de las personas más influyentes del mundo mágico, al igual que su hermano y marido, y que no podía ir echa un fantoche. Le hizo probarse mil vestidos, de todas clases, normales, de fiesta, cortos, largos, planificando cualquier ocasión. Al terminar volvió a casa con Ron, comieron juntos y se tiraron el resto del día sin hacer nada, pero juntos.

El domingo fueron a La Madriguera. Ginny le contó a la Señora Weasley lo de sus "vacaciones" y quiso prepararle una comida de despedida.

Estaban todos, Charlie, que desde hace años venia más a menudo por casa, Bill y Fleur con la pequeña Victorie, Percy, George que se disculpaba por Angelina, ese día tenia partido, los señores Weasley, Harry y Ginny, y ellos dos.

Después de comer una riquísima tarta de trufa y chocolate hecha por Molly para la ocasión y de las convenientes despedidas de cada uno, volvieron al ático. Terminaron la maleta, metiendo las últimas cosas que la pelirroja le había comprado. Ron le preparó un reconfortable baño, al que se incorporó más tarde y cuando salieron, se encontró en la mesa del salón una ligera pero riquísima cena, con velas y vino.

Y ahí estaba, casi las cinco de la mañana y por fin se había quedado dormida. Entre que debía recompensar a Ron por la comida, cosa que hizo encantada, que después estuvieron un rato hablando y que estaba nerviosa por lo de mañana, no había pegado ojo hasta ahora. En cambio el pelirrojo, seguía intentando conciliarlo con ella en sus brazos. Quería aprovechar cada segundo. Había llegado a la conclusión, después de largas deliberaciones, que el ministro le había dado algo más que unas simples vacaciones.

* * *

Allí estaba. Eran casi las 10 y se encontraba en la sala número 51 donde Marietta la esperaba con el traslador para activarlo.

Tal como le ordenó Ginny, para ese día, se puso un vestido de algodón de manga corta que le llegaba a la rodilla, con un cinturón marrón a la cintura, a juego con sus sandalias de tacón, gafas de sol y enorme bolso. Aunque ahora tuviera un poco de frió, allí pasaría calor.

Kingsley permitió que sus amigos fueran a despedirla por última vez. El resto del equipo ya estaba allí, como Baddock McLaggen, y otros, como Penélope y Sturgis vendrían más tarde. Por lo que estaban solos.

-Granger, faltan diez minutos para las 10 en punto ¿puedes darte prisa? – decia Marietta impaciente.

Los tres amigos miraron a la castaña con tristeza. Fue Ginny la primera que se acercó a abrazarla.

-Cuídate mucho Mione – le decía sin soltarla – y escribe cuando puedas.

-Cuida a Ron.

-Tranquila, eso está echo – se separó un poco y le sonrió. Le cogió las manos mientras le susurraba – Tengo que contarte un secreto antes de que te vayas, porque si te lo digo mediante lechuza me mataras. Pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a Harry, el no lo sabe todavía – ella asintió un poco preocupada – Creo… creo que estoy embarazada.

-¡¡Emba…

-¡¡Shhh…!!

-lo siento, lo siento – dijo susurrando - ¿embarazada?

-¡Si! Serás tía en unos meses.

Hermione se lanzó sobre Ginny y se volvieron a abrazar.

-¡Enhorabuena! Pos si, te hubiera matado – ambas rieron.

-Cariño, déjanos al resto despedirnos, sino tu hermano va a matarte.

Le hizo un guiño a la castaña y fue hacia Ron.

-Ten cuidado Hermione, ya sabes. Y si hay algún problema avísame e iré enseguida. Me da igual todo. Tú no tenías porque aceptarlo.

-Harry, fue un decisión mía – se abrazaron – cuídamelo por favor, ya sabes como es. ¡Ah! Y escribe, que seguro, dentro de poco, tendrás cosas que contarme.

-No te preocupes… estaré pendiente – se quedo extrañado con la última frase, pero no le dio importancia – Ron, aquí la tienes.

Llegó hasta ella pausadamente y con la cabeza gacha, sin atreverse a mirarla a esos ojos miel que lo volvían loco.

-Ron… - se acercó y lo cogió por la barbilla para que la mirara – No me pasara nada cariño, es solo un mes y estaré de vuelta – le decía ella para tranquilizarlo.

El la miraba con tristeza, intuía a lo que iba, sabía que clase de misión tenía que realizar, al igual que el tiempo atrás, y que ella no podía rechazarla por mucho que él insistiera o le pidiera. Así que trató de poner una sonrisa en su rostro y decirle que todo iría bien.

-No te preocupes, todo irá bien – le abrazó fuertemente – Estaré bien…cuando me dejen iré a verte – cogió aire y tomo su cara entre sus manos – Oye, no te sorprenderá pero estoy loco por ti – y rozó su nariz con la de ella.

-Yo también te quiero – susurraba es sus labios y el la besó.

Muy despacio, recreándose en cada movimiento para recordarlo en su mente después, queriendo que no acabara nunca.

Alguien tosió a sus espaldas.

-Dos minutos ¡¡corre!!

Se miraron por ultima vez y Ron gesticulo con los labios un Te quiero. Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo al centro de la habitación donde Marietta le esperaba con una bota vieja encima de una mesa. Los miró por última vez a los tres, que le decían adiós con la mano y puso un dedo encima de la bota.

* * *

**Continuara…**

Me he vuelto empalagosa en este capitulo, lo se. Supongo que estar de bajón y tirarte media tarde viendo pelis romanticotas tiene algo que ver jajajaja pero se puede decir que he vuelto a la normalidad, aunque de vez en cuando no viene mal no???

Review pliiiiiiiisssssss!!!! O mejor utilizar el GO!!! Gracias!!!!!

**Muchos besos Jess.**


	6. Dejar Huella

**HOLA!! **Aquí os dejo otro nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste. Pero antes de dejaros leer, quería darle las gracias a **Hiromy Saturobi **por el review, ¡muchas gracias! espero que todavía te queden uñas jajaja, y por cierto aquí lo tienes, un capitulo enterito de el, ya me dirás que tal.

Otra cosita, he escrito un nuevo Fic, **Vivir a la Sombra de una Mentira**, solo tiene un capitulo, es muy cortito, trata sobre Narcisa y Lucius, así que si tenéis un ratito pasaros a leer.

Ahora si, a leer.

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes (o casi todos), hechizos, etc... Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, con alguna que otra aportación de mi parte.

* * *

**CAPITULO 6º - Dejar huella**

Solo sentía el sabor de su sangre en la boca, el resto del cuerpo ni siquiera sabía si lo tenía. La noción del tiempo la había perdido, el estar encerrado en esa habitación oscura con paredes y suelo de piedra, bañada por ese olor nauseabundo, no le ayudaba mucho. Y lo único que le preocupaba, no era si lo torturaban largas horas con el fin e que abriera la boca y les contara todo, sabiendo que pronto desistirían y no correría con tanta suerte, si a eso se le puede llamar suerte, sino, le preocupaba donde estaba ella y que le podían hacer.

Había tocado fondo, no sabía como salir de allí, tenía el alma y el cuerpo destrozados, y cada vez mas, sentía que no podría seguir. Se estaba perdiendo entre esas cuatro paredes. Su única esperanza era ella.

Le había roto el corazón, incluso alma, sabia que necesitaba tiempo para estar sola, y en ese momento lo descubriría, se daría cuenta, como siempre.

Por ello mientras todavía estuviera vivo la esperaría, mientras respirara estaría ahí. Lo único que se repetía, que se decía… _**"Te estaré esperando",**_ lo único que le consolaba era pensar en ella.

-Te estaré esperando – pronunció con uno de sus labios roto, donde corría un hilo de sangre hacia su cuello.

* * *

Otra vez en Londres, su ciudad, por llamarla de alguna manera. No había vuelto desde hace años y tampoco tenia ganas de hacerlo precisamente ahora. Eso de estar en el punto de mira de media comunidad mágica, por no decir toda entera, ya no le hacia tanta gracia. Pero era algo de fuerza mayor.

Su llegada había echo resurgir su antiguo yo, o parte del que quedaba, aunque algunas cosas nunca cambian. Volvía a vestir de negro, allí le era imposible, además ya se había acostumbrado a los tejidos transpirables y los colores claros. También volvía a peinarse hacía atrás, debido al calor y a utilizar sombreros para resguardarse del sol perdió esa costumbre, pero seguía igual de rubio, un rubio casi blanquecino. Su tez ya no era tan pálida, poseía un leve color y su rostro con el paso del tiempo se endureció más si cabe, pronunciándose el mentón. Lo único que no tenía cambiado pese al tiempo y las circunstancias, era su porte soberbio y apuesto, su mirada gélida y distante y su caminar aristocrático.

Bajaba en la cabina de teléfono roja, por donde entras las visitas, hacia el ático del ministerio. Como si el fuera una simple visita… _**"¿no hubiera sido mejor aparecerse con polvos flu?"**_… aunque prefería eso a tener que bajar a aquellos baños muggles.

Era la hora de la salida, así que iba a contra corriente de todo mago y bruja. Incapaz de andar dos o tres pasos sin chocarse con alguien… _**"no se porque han elegido esta hora… si querían que no llamara la atención lo están consiguiendo"**_… se decía sarcásticamente.

Alguna que otra bruja joven, y no tan joven, se volvía descaradamente al pasar. Todavía no había perdido su toque, y eso que hace tiempo que no andaba con ninguna mujer, raro en el, pero las circunstancias no se lo permitían. Giro su cabeza a la derecha para dedicarle una de sus sonrisas de lado, que tanto las volvía locas, a una rubia que pasaba, cuando, uno de sus brazos se topo con algo, miro rápidamente y como vio papeles por los aires apretó el paso, no se iba a parar a recoger el trabajo de nadie con el riesgo de ganarse un pisotón entre tanta maraña de pies.

-¡¡EH!! ¡¡Ten cuidado!! - le gritaron.

"_**¡Momento!"**_… se decía sorprendido… _**"esa voz… no, ¡No! No puede ser ¿Granger?"**_... se rió de su suerte. _**"De toda la gente del ministerio que ahí en este atrio y yo me tengo que topar con la sabelotodo"**_, se volvió a reír por dentro mientras caminaba hacia los ascensores. _**"Seguramente iría como siempre, con la nariz metida entre aquellos papeles, sin mirar por donde iba… hay cosas que nunca cambiaran" **_y se metió en el ascensor dorado solo, donde le dio al ultimo botón.

Debía de reunirse con el Ministro en su despacho y con el jefe del Departamento de Aurores. Después de su aviso, la única persona con la que mantuvo contacto posteriormente de Inglaterra había sido Clearwater, y no es que fuera una alegría mujer, más bien algo estirada para su gusto.

Por fin le iban a contar el operativo que habían organizado y el actuaría bajo el consentimiento del ministerio, cosa que años atrás hacia pero sin el. Su identidad como infiltrado solo la podrían conocer unos pocos, Kingsley, Doge, su jefe y como Clearwater, o eso pensaba.

El controlaría todo desde allí. Hasta hace poco se las había apañado muy bien solito. Solo estaba de vuela para dar las últimas noticias, y conocer al equipo que supuestamente estaba bajo su mando, mediante la intervención de su compañera.

-¡¡Señor Malfoy!! ¡Bienvenido! – decía el secretario eufórico.

-Si, si, si… - contestó sin interés, arrogante, no tenía tiempo que perder con formalidades con un tipo como ese.

-Lo están esperando. Pase porf…

No terminó la frase cuando ya había llamado a la puerta y echo ademán de entrar.

"_**¿Potter? ¿San Potter? ¿Qué hace aquí con Kingsley?... ¡joder! Que suerte tienes Draco… mira que nuevo jefe te a tocado… ¡lo que me faltaba!" **_

* * *

Detestaba estar en la Mansión, y como el primer encontronazo con su nuevo jefe no había sido un camino de rosas, debía quedarse un día más.

Estar ahí le recordaba cosas que intentaba dejar atrás, aunque se le hacia imposible tal y como estaba su familia.

Su padre seguía en Azkaban, después de casi ocho años, por unos ideales en los que había dejado de creer mucho antes de que se acabara esa maldita guerra. Pero ese no era motivo suficiente para que lo dejaran libre, aunque el mismo se entregara. Su madre se había vuelto más altiva y fría de lo que era, o eso intentaba demostrar. Ella se libró de la cárcel por ayudar a Potter, pero no aceptaba que su marido no estuviera a su lado. Se pasaba los días entre compras, visitas a amigos o celebraciones, su única forma de evadirse de lo ocurrido, y las noches, encerrada en su cuarto, que ya no era el de antes, llorando, algo que nadie debía saber, pero Draco más de una vez la escuchó sollozar. Nunca iba a visitarlo y cuando sacaban algún tema relacionado con el, intentaba cambiar rápidamente de conversación, como si nunca hubiera estado casado con Lucius Malfoy. Y el rubio, al respecto, no aguantaba la situación. Había ido a verlo unas cuantas veces, de las cuales en dos ocasiones pudo hablar con el, por lo visto casi siempre se negaba, y decidió no volver en una temporada. Con su madre no sabía que hacer, eso de consolar a las personas no era lo suyo, y eso era lo que ella necesitaba, consuelo. Odiaba la Mansión Malfoy a rabiar, cualquier rincón le recordaba las cosas atroces que se cometieron en ella, y a la persona culpable de que su familia acabara como acabó. Por ello hace unos años decidió alejarse de ahí y hacer lo que debía de hacer.

Y en esas estaba, aunque se estaba arrepintiendo de la decisión de involucrar al ministerio en ello. Le constó convencer al Ministro y a Clearwater que era de fiar, por ello se demostró con creces. Pero Potter, eso era arena de otro costal. Y por lo visto Kingsley estaba empeñado en que debían cambiar su comportamiento t se pasó media tarde intentando acabar con sus antiguas rencillas personales. Así que más bien su visita fue para que jefe y nuevo auror se llevaran bien… _**"¡JA!... ¡en la vida!"**_… que para informarle de resto, y esa perdida de tiempo tan grande lo ponía de mal humor. Debía esperar a mañana.

Tocaron a la puerta de su dormitorio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hijo, la cena esta lista.

-Ya voy madre.

* * *

Ahí estaba. De vuelta en el despacho de Kingsley y como no, bajo la atenta mirada de Potter.

Le habían puesto al día por fin, y no es que estuviera muy contento precisamente. Ella, estaba bajo las órdenes de ella… _**"¡que creen que soy! ¿Un pelele que no se tomar mis propias decisiones en un momento concreto?".**_ Se supone que era el quien durante tiempo atrás los había estado siguiendo, sabía como se movían, como actuaban, había dado la alerta y era el quien estaba por debajo de ella, la que todavía ni siquiera había sido puesta al corriente de nada… _**"¡maldito Potter! Y su complejo de héroe salvador"**_… por que seguramente esa idea había sido suya, además de tener que aguantar al resto de la trupe. Pero no, el se tendría que cubrir las espaldas, claro está, no podía dejar su vida en manos de cualquiera.

-Señor, por lo que a dicho, el único puesto que todavía… - _**"joder con la poción multijugos… me está levantando el estómago"**_ - … que todavía – los dos lo miraron, estaba comenzando a hacer efecto - … no ha sido ocupado es el de asistente de Granger ¿no? – soltó prepotentemente.

-Así es – contestó extraño.

-Se quien podría ser perfecto para el puesto. Nott, Theodore Nott.

-Nott, no trabaja en el ministerio – espetó Harry – y si me cuesta confiar en ti, aun más me costará Nott.

-En primer lugar Potter, no hables de personas sin conocerlas, y en segundo lugar y para tu información, lleva trabajando aquí desde hace cinco años.

-Cualquier amigo tuyo, es de dudosa reputación. Por cierto, ¿su padre no esta en la celda contigua al tuyo?

Si no hubiera sido por que en esos momentos Kingsley se había puesto entre medio de los dos, hubiera saltado encima suya. _**"¡A la mierda las formalidades!"**_.

-¡Haya paz señores! – Ordenó el hombre – siéntense cada uno en su sitio – hizo una pausa para que se calmaran – Esta bien señor Malfoy, el señor Nott ocupará el puesto – _**"¡¡Ja!!"**_ rió triunfante – Hablaré con el Departamento de Cooperación Internacional para que lo dejen hagan venir inmediatamente y lo pongamos…

-Perdón señor. Si, ese es su departamento pero… - miró a Harry con altivez y siguió – el no está aquí ahora mismo, sino de vacaciones.

-¿Vacaciones?

-Si, en El Cairo. Ha ido unos días a verme – Nott lo iba a matar, pero seguro que prefería estar allí, que aquí entre tanto papeleo – Si quiere yo hablo con el y le pongo al corriente. Es un buen conocedor del sitio y habla el idioma, lleva yendo muchos años desde antes que se iniciara la guerra. Mientras, usted podría hablar con su jefe. Yo me hago cargo, puede confiar en el.

-De acuerdo, avisare a Gamboil inmediatamente. Así que prepárense para la reunión.

Antes de salir Kingsley de su despacho, lo había hecho cambiar de forma, ocupando el centro una gran mesa, en la cual Harry ya había tomado asiento en el lugar indicado. Mientras que el debía quedarse en un rincón alejado, con el aspecto de ese secretario lame culos de la puerta el cual llegaría mucho más tarde, con la intención de conocer al resto sin ser descubierto. Según el Ministro debía quedarse con las caras de sus compañeros por si se daba algún caso extremo poder avisar al más próximo, su identidad la sabrían pocos.

* * *

Justo a tiempo. Menos mal que estaba en un oscuro rincón y nadie se había dado cuenta que el moreno secretario de Kingsley se estaba volviendo rubio. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, lentamente…

-¡Señor Malfoy! – _**"¡¡joder que susto!!"**_ si las miradas matasen aquel funcionario hubiera caído de redondo al suelo - ¿se va ya?

Hizo como si no lo hubiera oído y tomó el camino para marcharse d ahí.

Menuda panda le había tocado, menos mal que no tendría que lidiar con todos ellos, esa "gran" responsabilidad se la dejaba a ella. Se rió para si.

No había llegado al largo pasillo son puertas a ambos lados cuando la vio al fondo sobre la tupida alfombra morada. _**"Lo que me faltaba… encontrarme con ella"**_. Optó por la primera solución que se le vino a la cabeza, esconderse, no tenia ganas de salir de ahí con un enfado peor del que tenia, y volver para atrás no era opción. _**"Detrás del sofá…no"**_. Se dio media vuelta hacia el otro lado. _**"Mejor detrás de las estanterías"**_. Se coló entre medias de las dos y se situó lo más alejado de la entrada por la que venia, asomándose con cuidado entre la estantería y una gran planta que habían puesto al lado.

La veía venir, parecía nerviosa, y ahora que se iba acercando, podía apreciarla mejor. Ya no tenia pinta de sabelotodo insufrible, ni ese cuerpo de niña el cual solía vestir con ropa de tres tallas mayor de la suya, y su pelo había dejado de ser una maraña castaña, para convertirse en una melena más o menos bien cuidada. Si no fuera porque el sabía que iría esa mañana a ver a Kingsley y por su manera de caminar orgullosa con la cabeza hacia arriba pensado en sus cosas, le hubiera costado reconocerla.

Entró en la sala mirando la lujosa estancia, _**"muy bien, sigue caminando hasta el fondo"**_, cuando de repente se paró a tomar aire para calmar sus nervios _**"¡¡Noooo!! No te pares… ¿pero que estas haciendo?"**_… sacó un poco más la cabeza para mirar… _**"¿olfatear?"**_, se extrañó. Ella se giró hacia los sofás… _**"¡Vaya Granger! No sabía yo que esa clase de pantalones te quedaran tan bien"**_. Esta mirándola cuando sin querer le dio con un pie ala maceta… _**"que cuidadoso eres tío"**_… se reprendía y escondió la cabeza rápidamente. Ella oyó el leve ruido y se dio la vuelta.

La escuchaba caminar hacia el… _**"que no me encuentre, que no me encuentre"**_… no quería imaginar lo que le diría si lo pillaba allí. Notó como respiraba justo en frente de la su estantería y se pegó lo más que pudo a la pared, atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

-mmm… otra vez ese olor

"_**¡¿Qué?!"**_ se olió el cuello de su camisa negra de seda.

- ¿A quien me recuerda?

"_**No puede ser"**_ nunca hubiera pensado que ella lo reconocería por su colonia.

-Definitivamente Hermione…

"_**¿Y le gusta?"**_

-… te estas volviendo paranoica.

"_**Le gusta"**_

Esperó a que sus pasos se alejaran para salir de ahí con cuidado. Se sacudió el pantalón negro lleno de pelusas. La vio como entraba y tomó el camino contrario, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡¡UHF!! Por poco… de una forma u otra Draco, siempre dejas huella en las mujeres.

* * *

**Continuara… **

Por si alguien tiene duda, el principio es el presente, igual que en el primer capitulo con Hermione, y el resto es lo que pasó meses antes. Se puede decir que estoy contando los recuerdos o lo que paso antes de llegar a donde están. Ella en mitad del desierto y el en esa oscura habitación.

Ahh! Lo que esta entre _**"comillas y negrita" **_son pensamientos de cada uno de ellos. No lo he dicho antes por que pensaba que se sabría pero por si acaso…

Review pliiiiiiiisssssss!!!! O mejor utilizar el **GO**!!! Gracias!!!!!

**Muchos besos Jess.**


	7. Bienvenida Hermione

**HOLA!! **Aquí tenéis el nuevo capitulo.

Dar las gracias a **Brenda p**, **SNITCHDORADA** y **Zelawyn** pos agregar esta historia a favoritos. ¡¡¡¡Muchas Gracias!!!! Sois los mejores ;P

Y a **Hiromy Saturobi: **a quien no nos vuelve loca Draco??? Es irresistible jajaja. Gracias por seguir leyendo, aquí viene el encuentro esperado, por fin. Besos.

Lo último, dar también las gracias a la gente que a leído mi otro fic, **Vivir a la Sombra de una Mentira**, sobre todo a **liRose Multicolor, angel de acuario y Windy Magic. **Y animaros a los que no lo habéis leído todavía.

Ahora si, a leer.

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes (o casi todos), hechizos, etc... Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, con alguna que otra aportación de mi parte.

* * *

**CAPITULO 7º - Bienvenida Hermione**

Todo fue como un pestañeo, igual de rápido. Bajó los parpados, sintió como algo tiraba desde su ombligo, los volvió a abrir y ya no estaba en Londres.

-Bienvenida a El Cairo – le sonrió una agradable mujer de tez morena.

-Gracias.

-Si me permite su varita - extendido una mano – puros tramites burocráticos.

Ella rebuscó el estuche en su bolso, tomo la varita y se la entregó. Cada vez que alguien llegaba a un país nuevo debía identificarse, y que mejor identificación que la varita.

-¡Señorita Granger! – decía al cabo de unos minutos – que tenga una buena estancia – y se la devolvió con la misma sonrisa agradable.

-¡Querida Hermione!

No le dio tiempo a quitar los ojos de la mujer que la atendió, cuando sintió que alguien le abrazaba. Un anciano de pelo plateado y voz jadeante le daba un cordial recibimiento.

-¡Señor Doge! Es todo un placer.

-Elphies, por favor, no soy tan mayor - rió sonoramente ante la broma que acababa de hacer – se la ve radiante, encantadora como siempre – ella se ruborizó – Me alegrara tenerla en casa, a partir de ahora su casa.

-Estaré encantada de hacerle compañía – respondió una con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Uy! Que tonto soy, perdóneme, le presento a la Señora Miriam Strout, sanadora. Ella es la que vela por mi en cada momento – le tomo una mano a la mujer de su lado y se la beso – sin ella estaría perdido – la mujer le sonrió – cuidará de todos nosotros. No te preocupes, ella es mi mano derecha. Está al corriente de todo.

-Parece que hoy nos hemos levantado con buen pie ¿no Elphies? Cascarrabias – echaron a reír – Encantada Hemione.

-El placer es mío.

Tenía un aspecto maternal. Le recordaba a su madre, no sabia porque, pero algo en ella le hacía recordarla. Su pelo era castaño, liso hasta los hombros, ojos azules como el cielo, una sonrisa que derrochaba ternura y confianza, mejillas sonrosadas, un cuerpo bien conservado para una mujer de su edad, tendría que tener alrededor de los 47 años.

Doge le tendió un brazo para que lo tomara.

-¿Vamos? – la castaña lo aceptó.

Salieron de la sala hacía el exterior del edificio. El ministerio de El Cairo era muy diferente al londinense, aunque igual distinguido. Realizado por grandes bloques de caliza, cuidadosamente pulidos, grandes espacios adintelados y enormes y sólidas columnas, asemejando el interior de uno de los tantos templos egipcios que llenaban el país.

Llegaron al atrio, donde también, a ambos lados de la enorme estancia, había numerosas chimeneas, solo como medio de transporte, cada una custodiada por un par de esfinges, y al fondo unas enormes escaleras que subían a la superficie. Para salir debían atravesar por medio de los pilonos trapezoides decorados en bajorrelieve policromados que formaban la fachada, pasar un obelisco y un par de estatuas colosales sedentes de antiguos faraones mágicos.

Una vez fuera, se quedo maravillada con el paisaje, estaban a escasos cinco o seis metros de la orilla del Nilo. La ciudad era muy seca, y como estaban a mediados de mayo, debían de estar a unos 36 o 37 grados. Es verdad aquello que decían que era "la madre de todas las ciudades", por algo es la decimotercera urbe más poblada del mundo y el área más poblada de todo el continente africano. Además, de ser "la ciudad de los mil minaretes".

Tuvo que ponerse sus gafas de sol, tanta luz de sopetón le molestaba, nunca había visto el sol tan imponente y solo en el cielo, el de Londres siempre estaba acompañado por alguna que otra nube incluso los días buenos.

Para que pudiera disfrutar de las vistas, Doge propuso ir a su casa en un medio de transporte publico muy utilizado por los magos egipcios, híbrido entre taxi muggle y alfombra mágica. Debían atravesar toda la ciudad y la conducción en esa parte del mundo era realmente peligrosa, llegando a ser incluso temeraria. Así que sobrevolar a escasos metros de los techos de los demás coches, mejoraba la situación. Menos mal que el ojo muggle no es tan apreciativo como el mágico.

A Hermione sobrevolar las calles de la ciudad de esa manera le pareció fascinante, y muchísimo más seguro que una escoba, apenas se pudiera decir que tuviera vértigo.

La casa de Doge estaba entre la ciudad y Giza, en unos de los deltas del Nilo, en medio de un enorme oasis paradisíaco con frondosa vegetación autóctona y un lago que conectaba con el "gran río".

La placentera mansión, porque a eso no se le podía llamar casa simplemente, se levantaba en medio de jardines adornados con estanques repletos de peces, árboles frutales, palmeras, flores aromáticas y parras, con una terraza para disfrutar del fresco de la noche. Poseía dos plantas con techos planos y ventanas pequeñas para impedir que entrara el sol y así esta fuera más fresca. Las paredes y las cubiertas, estaban pintadas de colores vivos con dibujos alegres, geométricos o con motivos vegetales. No poseía muchos muebles pero todos ellos tenían un diseño simple y muy elegante.

-Como si estuvieras en tu casa. Tu habitación esta subiendo las escaleras a mano derecha. La última puerta. Ya tienes el equipaje allí. Sube a descansar.

-Gracias Elphies.

-¡AH! Y por cierto, esta noche tendremos una fiesta en tu honor – _**"¿una fiesta?"**_ se quedó sorprendida – Solo unos cuantos de amigos, ingleses que viven por aquí, alguien del ministerio y los chicos, poco más, no te preocupes. Penélope está en el cuarto de al lado del tuyo. Esta noche te presentara a los que todavía no conoces. Será una esplendida fiesta – decía emocionado – espero que te guste.

* * *

Se había tirado toda la tarde charlando con Penélope y ahora le entraba las prisas. Si hubiera vuelto antes a su cuarto a cambiarse no tendría que andar con tanto estrés.

La chica era encantadora, debajo de su especto frío y diligente, apareció una persona simpática con un característico sentido del humor y muy amigable. Daba la casualidad que tenían muchas cosas en común y se entendían bien. Podrían llegar a ser grandes amigas. Menos mal que estaba ella en la fiesta para poder conversar con alguien y pasar desapercibida.

Al final, después de unas cuantas horas de divagación, había echo caso a su nueva amiga, poniéndose el vestido rojo, como toda buen gryffindor, que compró antes de irse. Según ella le quedaba genial. Era un palabra de honor, sujeto debajo del pecho, llegando un poco más arriba de la rodilla, con una falda globo con volantes rectos.

Cuando volviera se dijo que mataría a Ginny por haberle metido en la maleta tacones tan altísimos, así que se decidió por unos negros atados al tobillo. Dejo su pelo suelto, ya que no tenía ni idea que hacer con el, y antes de salir hacía el salón se pintó los labios también de rojo.

-Por fin te encuentro Penny.

-Ya era hora, pensaba que te habías perdido por el camino.

-No exageres.

Decidieron dar una vuelta juntas por la casa, que ya estaba repleta de gente. Penélope le estuvo presentando a las personas con las que se iban topando y que conocía. Ella estaba fabulosa con su vestido largo azul eléctrico haciendo juego con sus ojos, y el recogido de sus oscuros rizos.

Se toparon con McLaggen y Baddock en la entradla salón, con los que estuvieron charlando un rato. Cuando se cansó de oír a Cormac decir lo complicado y difícil que era la labor de un desmemorizador, y de la pormenorizada mirada de Malcom, le hizo una señal sutil a su amiga para marcharse de allí lo antes posible hacía el jardín, donde la gente empezaba a concentrarse y tomar una copa.

-¡Señoritas! – Llegaba Doge con Miriam del brazo - ¡están preciosas! ¿Se divierten?

-Por supuesto – soltaron al unísono.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Formidable! Espero que luego me guarden un baile.

Al lado del estanque con peces, subiendo por las escaleras que daban a la parte de arriba del jardín, se encontraba la pista de baile.

-Señor Doge.

Detrás de Elphies apareció un joven hombre. Se notaba que era egipcio. Piel morena, pelo oscuro, ojos verdes, complexión fuerte, elegante.

-¡Querido Shariff! – Se volvió - ¡A podido venir! – Le tendió una mano para saludarlo – es todo un placer tenerlo en mi casa. Permítame presentarle a la festejada en cuestión, la señorita Hermione Granger. Hermione, el es Shariff Al Fouad.

-Encantado – le tendió una mano para besar la suya – Es todo un honor y privilegio conocerla.

Ella se sonrojó y se quedó atónita mientras la besaba. El hombre tenía una mirada penetrante y una voz profunda pero suave que la dejó pasmada. Si no hubiera sido por el disimulado pellizco que Penélope le dio todavía lo estaría mirando absorta.

-… el placer es mío – contestó por fin, mientras que el sonreía.

-¿Vendrá mañana a comer con nosotros Shariff? – preguntó Doge.

Ellos siguieron hablando mientras que Penny le susurraba disimuladamente.

-Quita esa cara de tonta – la castaña reaccionó otra vez.

Ni cuando Victor Krum en cuarto año le pidió ir al baile de navidad estaba así.

-… ya sabemos todas las presentes que esta muy bien, no tiene porque darse cuenta, el ya lo sabe, se mira al espejo todos las mañanas.

-¿Bien? ¿Solo bien? ¿Y tú por que no avisas de estas cosas, para que me vaya preparando? – estar tantos años con Ginny tenía consecuencias y esta era una de ellas.

-Porque déjame recordarte querida – hizo hincapié en la última palabra en el mismo tono que Doge – que tu ya tienes novio, que yo sepa.

-Y que, si tengo novio, querida, pero tengo ojos en la cara – las dos echaron a reír.

-¡Niñas! – Las llamó la atención Elphies – Las dejo bien acompañadas. Miriam y yo vamos a echas unos bailes – dijo jovialmente sonriendo a su acompañante – Luego nos vemos.

- Y dígame señor Fouad – empezó a decir la morena - ¿se divierte entre tanto ingles?

-Si, como no – contestó educado.

-Yo pensaba que se nos consideraba aburridos y petulantes – _**"pero que dices"**_ la miró la castaña extrañada.

-No sabría decirle – dijo indeciso.

-¿Y que opina usted, en especial, sobre las inglesas?

El se echo a reír.

-¡Por dios Penélope! – soltó Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa? No he dicho nada malo – contestó haciéndose la ingenua.

-¿Quieren otra copa? –preguntó Fouad.

Penélope asintió con una sonrisa picara y Hermione estaba bastante entretenida matando a su amiga con la mirada para decir nada, así que el acabó por irse a por ellas divertido por la escena, dejando a las chicas que hablaran.

-Pero… pero tu estas mal ¿o que? A quien se le ocurre decir eso.

-Curiosidad – se rió.

-Que lo acabamos de conocer.

-Perdona pero yo lo conocía de antes.

-¿Cuánto antes?

-Unas semanas, pero solo he hablado con el dos veces.

-¡Ja! A saber lo que está pensando.

-Que yo sepa, ya no estamos en Londres para que me tenga que comportar como un estirada y te sugiero…

Algo distrajo a Hermione y dejó de prestar atención, algo que no se esperaba encontrar allí, mejor dicho alguien con quien no esperaba toparse más.

Su mirada se dirigía a las escaleras que bajaban al jardín más bajo y alegado de la casa, donde se estaban, al igual que numerosos invitados. Ver a esa persona en lo alto de esta le sorprendió de sobremanera.

Parecía que buscaba a alguien, por como paseaba la vista entre la gente. Vio como descendía elegantemente y se acercaba a un chico que lo esperaba.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

La morena la llamaba y hacía aspavientos con las manos para que prestara atención pero parecía que estuviera en otro planeta.

Seguía mirando en esa misma dirección, todavía no era capaz de salir del shock, de aquel trance y cuando esa persona ladeo la cabeza y sus ojos chocaron con los suyos despertó, volviendo a la realidad.

Era el, y la estaba mirando… _**"Joder, no puede ser… ¿esta aquí? ¿Hasta en el último rincón del planeta tiene que aparecer?"**_… recordaba esa mirada… _**"Como olvidarse"**_… no había cambiado, seguía igual de fría, distante, soberbia, igual que todo el. Aunque ahora que se fijaba bien otras cosas si lo habían hecho.

Ya no era un niño sino un hombre, su cuerpo daba señal de ello. Era mucho más alto, porque no le recordaba de ese tamaño, y mucho más fuerte. Su tez ya no era tan pálida y su rostro había endurecido. Vestía de negro como siempre con un magnífico traje, rodeado de ese aire aristocrático que nunca perdería, pero su pelo ya no estaba engominado sino al natural, cayendo algún mechón que otro sutilmente hacía delante.

La examinaba. Levantó una ceja pero no se sorprendió al verla allí… _**"Como se va a sorprender Hermione, recuerda porque Doge a hecho la fiesta"**_. El no apartó sus ojos grises de los suyos marrones, y siguió mirándola incluso cuando su amigo le preguntó algo y el le contestó, para acto seguido caminar hacía ella.

Se puso nerviosa, no esperaba que el se acercara con la intención de saludar o quien sabe que cosa. Se dirigió hacia la morena, que había desistido en eso de llamar, para fijarse en el porque de ese comportamiento y cara tan rara.

-Penny, será mejor que nos vayamos – intentó decir tranquilamente, pero se notaba su estado en su voz.

-Ni se te ocurra, ya es demasiado tarde para salir corriendo.

-Pero…

-De peros nada, y despierta, están a punto de llegar – decía mientras miraba entre los rizos de la castaña.

Penélope puso aspecto sosegado y serio e intentó disimular la situación con una charla muy amena, o eso parecía desde fuera, antes de la llegada del fin. Ella decidió imitarla.

Llegaron hasta ellas. Nott estaba al lado de su amiga y el a su lado, todos callados, inspeccionando la situación.

Fue el castaño quien reaccionó primero.

-Hola Penélope – saludo alegremente.

Ella hizo un gesto a modo de saludo y se dirigió a la otra chica.

-El es Theodore Nott – habló con diligencia haciendo las presentaciones.

Hermione le echó un vistazo seria, calculando su reacción. Parecía simpático con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja… _**"pero es amigo de…"**_.

-El será tu asistente.

-Encantada – decía con voz dura.

Tendió una mano la cual el recibió para darle un pequeño apretón.

-Tranquila, nos llevaremos bien.

-Y el es… por si no lo sabes – siguió con ironía.

-Clearwater – dijo en advertencia por su tono.

-Es quien… - pero la mirada d Malfoy le estaba diciendo que no siguiera, que no hablara más.

"_**Ni se te ocurra Clearwater"**_… la intimidaba con esos ojos grises… _**"si no lo sabe"**_… cosa que dudaba… _**"ya se enterara"**_.

El aire entre los cuatro se podía palpar de lo espeso que estaba. Malfoy y Penélope se encontraban en una batalla silenciosa, mientras que Theo se lo tomaba todo con una normalidad apabullante, y Hermione no sabía que hacer, paseaba sus ojos de uno a otro.

Fue otra vez Nott quien rompió en hielo.

-Penélope ¿bailas?

Eso la pilló desprevenida. Vio a Theo como le ofrecía una mano, luego a la castaña que la miraba suplicante… _**"Ni se te ocurra… no me dejes sola… y menos con Malfoy"**_, y por último a Draco.

Aunque luego se llevaría una gran bronca por parte de su amiga, la situación era inaguantable y Nott le estaba ofreciendo la libertad. Así que echo un vistazo por última vez a su amiga, pidiéndole disculpas con los ojos y tomo la mano de Theo para alejarse de ese lugar.

Los dos se quedaron solos. Ella con cara de enfado, viendo como se alejaba la traidora… _**"ya te enteraras"**_… y el cambió su cara por una sonrisa petulante de medio lado… _**"tío, como las pillas al vuelo… te debo una"**_… ese era su momento para pasárselo bien.

-¿Así es como saludas a un viejo amigo?

* * *

**Continuará…**

Por cierto si alguien no se imagina el vestido de Hermione de la fiesta, es el mismo que Emma Watson llevo para una sesión de fotos para la revista Live. Buscadlo. Sino lo encontráis avisadme y os paso el link.

Review pliiiiiiiisssssss!!!! O mejor utilizar el **GO**!!! Gracias!!!!!

**Muchos besos Jess.**


	8. Al Acecho en la Fiesta

**HOLA!! **Aquí tenéis el nuevo capitulo.

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes (o casi todos), hechizos, etc... Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, con alguna que otra aportación de mi parte.

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 8º - Al Aceho en la fiesta**

Como había hecho caso a Nott, no sabia como se las apañaba para que siempre se saliera con la suya. No tenia ganas de ir a esa fiesta, pero ahí estaba, en ese preciso momento entrando por la puerta. Según su amigo, era el lugar perfecto para divertirse después de tanto tiempo, algo que se merecían, aunque el dudaba si se podría divertir allí.

Pasó al salón y vio a Doge como se fijaba en el, por lo que se acercó a saludar por educación, tal cual le había enseñado su madre en su infancia.

-Señor Doge – le hizo una reverencia al anciano con la cabeza.

-Señor Malfoy – contestó cortes.

-Una bonita fiesta, gracias por la invitación.

-No hay de que querido – ese chico le caía bien, al principio creyó que sería como su padre, de igual aspecto y porte, pero se notaba la mano de su querida Narcissa. Aunque intentará esconderse debajo de esa apariencia fría, el tenia buen ojo para ciertas cosas y casi nunca se equivocaba – Aunque si te digo la verdad, no esperaba encontrarte esta noche aquí, ¿Te quedaras a dormir?

No sabía como se las había apañado pero ese hombre, sin contar a Nott y a su madre, parecía que lo conociera a la perfección. Desde el primer momento que lo vio, no lo juzgo por el apellido, sino que confió en el sin importarle su pasado, su familia, ni su situación. Solo con verlo ya sabia lo que le pasaba, por muy frío y distante que intentara parecer, cosa que lo desconcertaba de sobremanera. Había sido de gran ayuda para que el ministerio confiara en el y vieran que era leal. Y era un gran apoyo en algunas ocasiones, aunque el nunca admitiría eso.

-Creo que no – dijo tajante.

-Bueno, si cambias de opinión, avísame. Ya sabes que siempre eres bienvenido.

-Si señor, lo se.

El anciano sonrió y se giró para seguir atendiendo a sus invitados.

-Perdone – se apresuró a decir, antes de que se fuera más lejos ¿por casualidad no ha visto a Nott?

-Creo que Theodore esta fuera en el jardín.

-Muchas gracias.

-De anda querido - y siguió su camino.

"_**¿Llamara querido hasta a sus propios enemigos?"**_, se rió y caminó hacía fuera.

El jardín estaba abarrotado de gente, entre la pista de baile, ciertas mesas que había a un lado, la barra del catering, iba a ser complicado encontrar a Nott por lo que guió por su instinto.

Caminaba con paso firme y elegante entre la gente, con un aire engreído, algo le decía que debía dirigirse al jardín de abajo. Se paro en lo alto de la escalera, ojeó la gente y por fin lo encontró en un rincón mirando a un grupo de chicas que tenía en frente.

-Ya era hora tío.

-Si no te hubieras metido en el rincón más alejado de la casa te hubiera encontrado antes – contestó malhumorado.

-Estaba buscando buenas vistas – bromeó el castaño – Te cuento… esa rubia de la derecha se llama…

Dejó de escuchar, notaba como alguien le examinaba. No una de esas miradas tontas que levantaba al pasar, si no una más penetrante. Giró su cara hacía un lado, era ella. ¿Era ella? Si, sabía que lo era, porque la había visto días antes a escondidas. Debía de reconocer que el rojo, o en particular ese vestido rojo le sentaban muy bien. Le devolvió la mirada igual de aguda que la suya, tanteando el terreno, sin dar señal ninguna de impresionarse. Enarcó una ceja… _**"¿Sorprendida?... ¿Acaso no pensaba encontrarme aquí?... es que todavía no sabe que…"**_ Nott lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, el cual por fin se había dado cuenta hacía donde miraba.

-¿Esa es… - se sorprendió no la recordaba de esa manera.

-Si – contestó sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

-No recordaba que tuviera esas piernas, entre otras cosas – decía echándole un vistazo de arriba abajo y Luego hacia su amigo. Los dos estaban fijos en el otro, serios, desafiantes.

-Vamos – y empezó a caminar, sin apartar su mirada de la castaña hasta que ella se volvió hacía su amiga.

* * *

-¿Así es como saludas a un viejo amigo? – siseó como antaño una vez que se quedaron solos.

-¿Amigos? ¿Desde cuando? – dijo con desdén.

-¡Vaya Granger! Sigues igual de simpática que siempre – rió.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian ni con el paso del tiempo.

-Y otras que si – contestó con picardía a la vez que le volvía a hacer un descarado repaso para intentar avergonzarla.

"**¿Me está insinuando lo que yo pienso?"**

"_**Yo tampoco las recordaba esas piernas Theo… las faldas de Howgart las ocultaban de nuestra vista"**_

-Puedo saber que haces aquí.

"_**No sabe nada todavía"**_… se dijo Draco triunfante… _**"que bien me lo voy a pasar viendo la cara que pones, después de todo"**_.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mi vida, Granger?

-¡Merlín me libre! Solo quería saber porque tengo tan mala suerte, y hasta en otro país tengo que toparme contigo.

Estaba nerviosa, a él no se lo podía ocultar. Cuando tienes enemigos aprendes a fijarte en cada detalle para encontrar sus puntos débiles. Y el gesto que acababa de hacer la delataba. Primero se cruzó de brazos, después se mordió el labio inferior. Esos labios rojos que hacían destacar sus perfectos dientes blancos. Esos labios gruesos que incitaban a más de una cosa… _**"En que estas pensando Draco… ¡Es Granger! La neurótica de Granger… será mejor que contestes, sino quieres que crea que con el tiempo te has vuelto tonto". **_

-Pero tus modales si se han quedado en Londres ¿No?

Por que no aparecía alguien conocido cuando se le necesitaba. Sentía que el mundo se había puesto en su contra. Y lo peor, porque ahora Draco Malfoy le perturbaba tanto. Debía ser ese raro destello de esos ojos grises que antes no tenía. Esos ojos grises que no se los quitaba de encima aunque ella intentara distraerse.

-Desde cuando me hacen falta modales para hablar contigo, como si tú los usaras alguna vez. Pero no te hagas el encantador. A que debo el placer de tu compañía – soltó irónica.

No le dio tiempo a contestar cuando fueron interrumpidos.

-Señorita Granger.

-¡Señor Fouad! – Se alegró enormemente de su vuelta - puede llamarme Hermione - le sonrió.

-En ese caso, Hermione, llámame Sharif o Shar, como prefiera. Aquí tiene su copa. – se la entregó encantado devolviéndole la sonrisa, de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias Shar – la tomó y le dio un pequeño sorbo mirándole fijamente, ignorando por completo la presencia del rubio, que sabía que la observaba con fastidio… **"te aguantas Malfoy… a ver si así pillas las indirectas… sobras"**.

"_**¿Y por que narices está este aquí?... no tiene nada que hacer en ese maldito ministerio".**_ La llegada del intruso no le hizo mucha gracia. Sus planes de fastidiar a la castaña habían sido interrumpidos. Aunque a decir verdad, lo que más le importunaba eran las tontas miradas que se traían, y que había sido ignorado por completo… _**"Gracias Shar"**_… la imitó… _**"¡Por Merlín! Que asco"**_. Siguió mirando como coqueteaba con ese tipo.

-Tú debes de ser Draco Malfoy, ¿no es así? – _**"Así es ¡estúpido!, pero para ti Señor Malfoy"**_. Lo ignoró por completo, solo estaba pendiente de fastidiarla a ella.

-Si, pero ya se iba – contestó por el Hermione.

"_**Ni en tus sueños Granger"**_.

-Entonces permítame invitarla a bailar – le ofreció su brazo, el cual ella aceptó gustosa, todo fuera por alejarse de ahí.

-Por supuesto - … **"Gracias, gracias, gracias… ¡Jodete Malfoy!"**. Ensanchó su sonrisa, dejando ver todos sus dientes, dispuesta a marcharse sin mirarlo siquiera.

Pero el no se quedaría así, viendo como Granger se iba con ese tonto, dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Y antes de que se fuera más lejos la cogió por el otro brazo disimuladamente y le susurró.

-Creo que encontraras fascinante saber el porque estoy aquí. Deberías saberlo _"compañera"_. Quizás más tarde te lo cuente – y la dejó seguir su camino.

* * *

Bailar con Shar hubiera sido estupendo si por su mente no pasaran una y otra vez las palabras de aquel rubio petulante. Menos mal que lo único que debía hacer era seguir los pasos de su acompañante, el cual la guiaba inconsciente de su turbación.

A que venía aquella _"confesión"_ de última hora, si así podría llamar a aquello. Y porque le ofuscaba encontrárselo más tarde.

De una manera u otra decidió apartarlo de su cabeza... **"eso es lo que quiere"**. Intentaría disfrutar de su baile y pasarlo bien.

Después de unas cuantas de piezas decidieron tomarse un descanso, charlar de trivialidades un rato y beber algo. Shar era un hombre muy inteligente, extremadamente cortes y educado. Le hacía sentirse halagada a cada instante.

Los invitados fueron marchándose poco a poco, la fiesta había sido todo un éxito. Y ella había sido presentada oficialmente en aquel lugar sin sospechas.

Se dirigió hacía la puerta de la casa junto a Doge y despidieron a Sharif, para después dar las buenas noches y volver a su cómoda habitación a descansar.

Llevaba un rato en la cama, dando vueltas hacia los lados, extrañando el lugar, echando de menos su mullida almohada, cuando un ruido la alertó.

Salió despacio de entre las sabanas con su camisón corto de seda, regalo de Ron por su último San Valentín, sus labios aun pintados de rojo y su pelo algo revuelto. Tomó su bata y se dirigió hacía la puerta, a intentar escuchar tras ella.

Pegó la oreja a la madera y le llegó la débil risilla del fondo del pasillo, pasos, luego un golpe contra la pared, más pasos, una maceta caer, una maldición y de nuevo la risilla.

Abrió la puerta de sopetón y encontró Penélope sentada en el suelo, intentándose quitar los tacones.

-Tuuuuu… - llegó hasta ella con los brazos en jarra sujetados en su cintura.

-Shhhhht… vas a despertar a todo el mundo – dijo la morena entre hipidos.

-¡¿Yo voy a despertar a todo el mundo?! ¿Quién anda por los pasillos tirando todo lo que encuentra a su paso? – No parecía escucharla, estaba concentrada, absorta en soltar la pequeña hebilla de la tira del tacón – Se puede saber donde estabas… traidora.

-Eh, eh, eh, que yo no soy ninguna traidora – se le escapó otra risilla – solo velaba por mi integridad física. Además no se supone que deben intentar llevarse bien, por el bien de todos.

-Si, ya… no cambies de tema ¿Dónde estabas?

-Por ahí.

-Por ahí… con… - no hacía ni 24 horas de su llegada y ya estaba ejerciendo de madre mandona.

-Por ahí con Theo.

-¡¿Penélope?!

-Shhht.

Por fin se había quitado los zapatos e intentaba ponerse de pie. Cosa que en su estado le estaba costando. Por lo que su amiga le tendió una mano para ayudarla.

-A quien se le ocurre irse por ahí con el enemigo, sola y en este estado.

Penny la miró seria, con un dedo apuntó hacia ella y dijo…

-Theo… no es… el enemigo. - Y tan rápido como llego la seriedad se marcho, dejándola con el rostro alegre por el recuerdo de esa noche. – Deberías conocerlo. Además estaba en excelentes condiciones cuando me fui y el es un perfecto caballero.

-Si tu lo dices… anda entra ahí antes de que te escalabres de nuevo. – y tiro de ella para dejarla en su cuarto sana y a salvo de posibles destrozos.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto, directa a volver a su cama, tras haber desvestido, aguantado las dosis de exaltación de la amistad por parte de la morena, volver a vestirla con el pijama y meterla en la cama.

Dio unos cuantos de pasos hacía su puerta, cuando se dio cuenta de que el sueño lo había perdido por completo, así que decidió ir a dar un paseo.

* * *

No podía dormir, la frustración y la rabia no se lo permitían. Todos sus planes de fastidiarla habían fracasado, gracias al pesado del egipcio. Entre el baile y la charla no hubo un momento que la dejara sola, y con el ahí no podía actuar.

Para colmo su queridísimo amigo Nott parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra. Así que se tiró toda la noche solo y espiándola al acecho.

No sabía porque al final le había a Doge que se quedaría, en vez de a la primera de cambio marcharse. El no quería estar ahí, no tenía ganas de encontrarse con ella, es realidad no tenía ganas de encontrarse con nadie de su pasado, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

Y en esas estaba, sin chaqueta, con la camisa remangada hasta el codo, sus pantalones negros, el pelo revuelto y paseando por las afueras de la mansión entre las palmeras del jardín.

Esa noche no hacía mucho calor, sino una temperatura perfecta, pero corría una pequeña brisa caliente de vez en cuando, el cielo estaba radiante con numerosas estrellas y lo única que se escuchaba eran los sonidos típicos del oasis, lo que parecía relajarle y liberarle de tensiones.

Caminaba entre naranjos cuando la vio salir. Sabia que estaba en la casa pero no esperaba encontrársela esa noche, suponía que debía de estar cansada por el viaje y la fiesta.

Iba en camisón y bata, los pies descalzos y caminaba distraída por el césped, seguramente pensando en sus cosas.

Nunca la había visto de esa forma, siempre iba tan estirada, tan orgullosa, tan segura de si misma, que ahora le parecía frágil, pequeña, como si tuviera que cuidar de ella, y pocas cosas le hacían sentir eso.

La siguió. Vio como se alejaba por un lado del jardín, fuera de los límites de la casa y la siguió. Parecía que se dirigía al lago.

La veía caminar tranquila, rozando con sus manos algún arbusto al pasar. El estaba a unos cuantos de metros contemplando cada uno de sus movimientos.

La castaña llego a su destino, se fijo que había un embarcadero de madera que se adentraba en el agua y se dirigió hacía allí. Mientras el rubio se ocultaba entre los arbustos sin descubrir su posición.

Estaba al borde del embarcadero, con las puntas de sus pies hacía afuera, mirando el bello paisaje, el agua, las estrellas que se reflejaban, cuando decidió acercarse, no con el hecho de molestar, sino simplemente de acompañarla en silencio.

Andaba despacio, sin hacer ruido, ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba allí hasta que le toco un hombro.

Entre el susto inesperado, el giro brusco y que estaba al filo, cayó al agua sin saber quien o que era lo que le rozó.

El sin pensárselo dos veces se quitó los zapatos y se tiró tras ella. La cogió de una mano a medio camino del fondo, la subió a la superficie y nadó con ella hasta la orilla. Cuando notó que hizo pie la tomo por debajo de los brazos y las rodillas, y la sacó en brazos, con cuidado, mientras ella no paraba de toser.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y apoyada la cabeza en el pecho de quien la rescató, inspiró aire profundamente para despejar sus vías respiratorias de agua y de sopetón le llegó ese olor que días antes olfateaba por el ministerio. Se extrañó y abrió rápidamente los ojos, ala vez que el rubio la dejaba en el suelo, de pie, con cuidado.

-¡¿Malfoy?!

No sabía si le sorprendía más que estuviera todavía allí a esas horas, si que la hubiera salvado o que por fin descubriera de quien era esa colonia, entre unas cosas y otras, antes por los nervios no se había dado cuenta. Y lo que aun era peor, como podía recordarla después d tantos años, si ellos se llevaban como el perro y el gato.

No contestó, estaba todavía respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? – volvía a preguntar.

-¿Salvarte de acabar en el fondo del lago? Aunque por mi…

-No me hubiera caído si no me hubieras asustado.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan susceptible. Además, a quien se le ocurre ponerse en el mismo borde – le soltó acalorado.

-A quien se le ocurre aparecer de sopetón de la nada – le dio con el dedo índice en un hombro.

-Menuda manera tienes de agradecer las cosas, por que te podía haber dejado ahí – le devolvió el golpe de la misma forma, al decir la última palabra.

-Gra… cias – esta vez fueron dos golpecitos al pronunciar cada sílaba.

-De na… da – se los devolvió otra vez.

En ese momento se echaron un vistazo de arriba abajo, ella con los ojos entre cerrados y los puños en tensión por el mosqueo, el con un gesto de autosuficiencia y una mueca de desagrado.

Se fijaron que estaban chorreando. La castaña tenía el camisón y la bata pegados como una segunda piel contorneando su figura. Al rubio se le notaban sus abdominales y el torso, y los pantalones se le habían pegado a los muslos y pantorrillas.

Se dieron cuenta de ello. Retiraron la vista. Hermione intentó cerrarse la bata, mientras que Draco despejaba la camisa de su cuerpo y se sacudía los pantalones.

-Bueno, y que se supone que haces aquí a estas horas – preguntó sonrojada en un tomo medio normal, con el nunca se sabía.

-Lo mismo que tú, pasear.

-¿Y no tienes casa propia por cuyos alrededores pasear y donde acechar a otra persona que no sea yo?

Puso su falsa sonrisa antes de responder.

-Luego dices que si el egocéntrico soy yo. Paseaba por la casa de cuyo _"amigo"_ tenemos en común, y en la cual tengo habitación _"propia"_ para quedarme cuando se me apetezca. Pero si es de tu interés saber si tengo casa propia aquí o no, te diré que si.

-Me quitas un gran peso de encima. Ya pensaba que tendría que ver tu cara pálida todo los días por aquí rondando.

-Creo, que todos los días no, pero muy a menudo quizás.

-No sabía yo que tuvieras tanto interés en verme. – dijo mordaz.

-No me queda más remedio. Es lo que tiene el trabajo. – había llegado la hora de soltárselo.

-¿Acaso los Malfoy conocen esa palabra? Pobre Doge, a saber cuanto dinero le estas sacando para sabe que cosa.

-No es precisamente con el con quien trabajo, ni dinero lo que manejo. – le encantaba hacerse el interesante.

-Déjate de misterios Malfoy, que las clases de adivinación acabaron hace mucho – estaba cansada de sus jueguecitos.

No había que ser muy listo para adivinar que había algo que tenía que saber y que el ya conocía. Algo que no le haría mucha gracia debido al interés que el ponía.

-Y yo que pensaba que lo sabrías antes de llegar hasta aquí – dijo regodeándose – pero veo que nuestro _"queridísimo jefe"_ a dejado la sorpresa para el final – **"… no puede ser, Harry me diría cualquier cosa importante"** - A lo mejor es que el ministro decidió no contarte nada para que así aceptaras. Eso si que sería una gran putada – se rió dejando ver sus dientes, mientras la castaña no paraba de darle vueltas a las cosas – Pos nada, me han dejado a mi el placer de comunicarte que…

-Por eso estabas en el ministerio – cavilaba ente susurros sin hacer mucho caso a lo que decía.

-¿Qué has dicho? – de repente recordó el encontronazo a la salida del despacho de Kingsley y de que ella aun recordaba su colonia.

-Nada… que es contigo con quien tengo que trabajar _"codo con codo"_. - _**"¡Al final la sabelotodo surgió!"**_ - … que eres el espía… que estas jugando a dos bandos – **"De toda las personas del mundo tenía que ser el… precisamente el"**.

-Yo solo juego en un bando – se mosqueo, siempre le soltaban lo mismo.

-Tendrás que demostrármelo - no pensaba ponérselo fácil.

-Si tu queridísimo Potter confía en mi - _**"relativamente"**_ – no tengo nada que desmotarte a ti. Que yo sepa tu no eres mi jefe. Además ¿Cómo sabes que yo estaba en el ministerio? - no le iba a contestar a esa pregunta pero le encantaba desconcertarla y hacer trabajar a esa cabecita. El día que dejara a Hermione Granger sin palabras sería un gran acontecimiento.

-Técnicamente se puede decir que si, que soy tu jefa – lo miró con furia, odiaba esa sonrisa de medio lado que el estaba poniendo. Mientras más sonreía el, más se enfadaba ella. Había perdido la práctica con el paso de los años, no debía dejarse llevar, ni hacer notar lo que sentía – Yo no he dicho nada del ministerio, será tu cabecita, que todavía tiene agua – **"¿y eso a que viene ahora?... ¿estaba allí?... no, no creo, me habría dado cuenta… simplemente apesta a colonia y va dejando un nauseabundo olor a su paso"**.

-Ya – dijo escéptico.

-En fin, será mejor que vuelva a mi cama.

Intentó dar un paso, pero al apoyar su pie derecho un leve dolor se le deslizó desde el tobillo hacía toda la pierna, dando un pequeño quejido.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó serio.

-Perfectamente – lo pasó dando pequeños pasitos apoyando solo la punta del pie.

Vio como se marchaba intentando disimular su cojera. Rodó los ojos… _**"orgullosa"**_… y después bufó.

En tres zancadas la alcanzó y sin pedirle permiso la cogió en brazos.

Ni siquiera se miraban, el caminaba en silencio hacía la casa con la vista perdida en la nada, y ella con los brazos cruzados intentando disimular los vistazos de reojo que le echaba furiosa.

La subió por las escaleras, la llevó hasta su puerta, la dejó muy despacio, con mucho cuidado y se marcho.

Ni una sola palabra más.

Ella era muy orgullosa para pedirle ayuda a el, y el era muy orgulloso para dejar ver que le importaba algún ser humano que no fuera el mismo.

* * *

**Continuará…**

La semana de feria que he pasado, ha hecho que mi mente no de para más. Ya me contareis.

Review pliiiiiiiisssssss!!!! O mejor utilizar el **GO**!!! Gracias!!!!!

**Muchos besos Jess.**


	9. De Duchas y Minis

**HOLA!! **Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo. Lo siento por tardar tanto pero es que estoy de exámenes y ya sabéis que en la época de exámenes tener un ratito de inspiración es casi imposible.

Antes de nada, quisiera darle las gracias a **Yequita** y a **.Granger** por agregar la historia a favoritos, espero que os siga gustando los próximos capítulos y comentarme cualquier cosa que queráis. Muchas gracias!!!!!!! ;P

Ahora si ya os dejo…

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes (o casi todos), hechizos, etc... Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, con alguna que otra aportación de mi parte.

* * *

**CAPITULO 9º - De duchas y minis**

-¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!! – escuchó u propia voz retumbar.

Vio como se hundía en el lago. Su pelo flotaba en el agua mientras descendía, al igual que parte de su largo vestido blanco. Su rostro estaba sereno, no daba señal alguna de que se estuviera ahogando. Lo único que la delataba era aquella mano tendida pidiéndole ayuda.

Oyó otra vez su propia voz.

Miraba la arena que había a su alrededor y la vio al fondo, bajo el incesante sol. Apenas podía con su cuerpo, pero se dirigía hacía el, despacio, trastabillando con sus propios pies, no aguantaría mucho más. Apenas lograba ver su cara, un turbante se la tapaba. Estaban a escasos metros, ella callo de rodillas, levantó la cabeza y vio sus ojos castaños pedirle otra vez ayuda. Su mano intentaba tocarlo, ¿era un espejismo? No la podía ayudar.

Volvió a escuchar el no de su voz.

Estaba en una habitación pequeña, de piedra, oscura. Notó alguien en el rincón. Ahí estaba otra vez. Tumbada en el suelo, inmóvil, cuyos rizos esparcidos confundían la sangre que salía de la parte posterior de su cabeza. Su piel estaba muy pálida. Buscó sus ojos. Inexpresivos. Esa ya no era ella. No había llegado a tiempo. La había dejado morir.

La angustia tomo su cuerpo. Volvía al lago, luego al desierto y otra vez a la habitación, una y otra vez. El lago, el desierto, la habitación. Agua, arena y sangre.

Giraba en su cama de un lado al otro. Agua, arena, sangre. Un sudor frió recorrió su frente. Agua, arena, sangre. Las sabanas lo ahogaban y se repente se despertó, de un sobresalto, quedando sentado en su cama, mientras tomaba aire entrecortadamente.

-¡¡Joder!!

Solo había sido un sueño, pero un sueño que le pareció muy real.

Tenía que verla, asegurarse que estaba unas habitaciones más haya, no porque le importara, claro que no, sino por su propio bien. Y entre otras cosas por el obseso de su "jefe", que movería cielo y tierra para acabar con el. Total, todavía estaría dormida, entre todo lo que pasó anoche, no tendría muchas ganas de madrugar, más bien, seguramente, se levantaría a la hora del almuerzo.

Así que entraría por el balcón para no ser visto, asomaría la cabeza, vería que encontraba bien, en su cama durmiendo y volvería a intentar conciliar el sueño.

Se levantó de la cama para coger su escoba, no pensaba cambiarse ni ponerse los zapatos porque luego volvería a dormir, así que se quedo con lo que llevaba, el pantalón verde del pijama, lo que solía vestir.

Abrió la puerta del balcón, montó en la escoba y se dirigió a su habitación. Los separaba simplemente un cuarto, pero eso de saltar de uno a otro no le convencía, aun estaba recién levantado, optó por la opción más cómoda.

Aterrizó con cuidado, lo que le faltaba sería despertarla, apoyó la escoba en la pared con cuidado y sigilosamente asomó su cabeza. La puerta corredera de cristal estaba entre abierta… _**"Maldita cortina"**_… deslizó una mano para apartarla con sumo cuidado, lo justo para ver la cama. Nadie, estaba vacía. Asomo la cabeza para ver el resto de la habitación, vació también. Entró.

La cama seguía desecha, el vestido de anoche estaba en u sillón al lado de un espejo de pie. Sus tacones bien colocados, cerca. Siguió observando su alrededor. El armario estaba abierto de par en par, dejando ver todas las pertenencias de la castaña en orden. Encima del tocador algún que otro pendiente, pulsera collar yacían, además de un perfume y unas gafas de sol.

De repente escuchó agua correr tras la puerta que daba al baño. Era ella. Curiosidad y ganas de molestar le entraron a la vez. Era superior a sus fuerzas. Fue hacía la puerta y muy despacio la abrió, dejando salir el vapor. Entró por una rendija, lo suficiente ancha para pasar sin ser oído y cerró.

Fue hacía el centro el baño, esquivando la ropa del suelo que la castaña había dejado, y tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

-¡¡Buenos Días Granger!! – escuchó el grito y contuvo la risa.

-¡¡¡POR MERLIN!!! ¡¿Malfoy?!

Sacó rápidamente la cabeza, vio que de verdad era el y corriendo la volvió a meter. El rubio soltó por fin la carcajada que tanto tiempo se había aguantado, al ver la cara que tenía puesta.

Hermione intentaba recuperarse del susto mientras se cercioraba que no la podía ver por ningún lugar.

-¡¿se puede saber que haces aquí?! – dijo enfadada y alterada.

Mejor sería tranquilizarse, tomar aire, calmarse, y hacer como que su presencia no le importaba. Se seguiría duchando, si, o por lo menos lo aparentaría.

-¿No tienes ducha propia en tu cuarto o que? – hablo más serena pero con un tomo des fastidio en la voz.

-Si… la tengo – contestó entre risas todavía. Intentó respirar hondo, para que se le pasara – solo quería saber como esta tu tobillo – algo tenía que decir, no pensaba contarle la verdad.

-Bien… perfecto – sacó la pierna hasta la rodilla mostrando que lo podía mover - ¿veeeess?... – movía el pie de un lado para el otro… _**"¿¿¿pero que estas haciendo???"**_… se dio cuenta en ese momento, se maldijo y volvió a meter la pierna corriendo.

Draco volvió a reír al escucharla. La situación le estaba divirtiendo más de lo que esperaba. Perturbar a Granger era más fácil que antes.

-… ¿y para esto entras sin llamar? ¿No te enseñaron modales en tu casa Malfoy? – disminuyó la presión del agua. Necesitaba urgentemente una toalla, estar así, de esa manera, a escasos metros de él no la dejaban pensar con normalidad. Sacó una mano disimuladamente para busca la toalla.

-Si, pero tus berridos debajo del… - notaba como el rubio se movía – agua, no te dejaron…

Sacó corriendo otra vez la cabeza.

-¡EH! ¡Eh! – Lo apuntó con un dedo – ni te muevas.

Se quedó quieto en el sitio, con las manos en lato y su media sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Solo iba a pasarte la toalla desconfiada, no tengo la intención de ver nada desagradable.

En ese momento escucharon la otra puerta del cuarto, en la que alguien llamaba.

-¡Hermione! Dormilona, soy yo abre.

Los dos se miraron y palidecieron, sin saber que hacer. Ella no quería que Penélope pensara que ella y Malfoy… _**"¡Aagg!"**_, solo de imaginarlo le daba repulsión. Y el no tenía ganas de aguantar chismes de nadie.

-¡Hermy, voy a entrar!

-Vete de aquí ¡ya!

-¿Dónde estas Herms? – Penélope entró en el cuarto de la castaña.

-¡Mierda! Por la ventana… sal por la ventana.

-Si hombre, que te crees que soy…

-¿Estas en el baño Mione?

-¡¡Corre!! – le ordenó al rubio mientras ella estiraba la mano para coger la toalla.

Draco vio como el pomo empezaba a girar y lo único que se le ocurría fue meterse con ella en la bañera.

Ella solo atinó a cubrirse como pudo con la toalla que acaba de coger, pero sin querer, y al intentar alegarse de él, cosa que no podía mucho, le dio más presión al agua mojándose ambos.

El hizo un gesto de que se callara, poniendo uno de sus dedos en su boca, al ver que ella iba a volver a gritar.

-¡Por fin te encuentro! Ya te vale no contestar.

Se hizo el silencio. No sabía que decir, que hacer, no podía reaccionar, a maldita hora se tuvo que topar con Malfoy. De mientras el con la mirada le estaba diciendo que contestara.

-Ehh… no te escuchaba… no te escuchaba con el ruido del agua, lo siento – atinó a decir.

-No importa, solo vine a decirte que Nott esta aquí.

-¿Nott?

El seguía mirándola profundamente, el agua le mojaba el pelo, corriendo por la cara, hacía su torso desnudo, para bajar por su abdomen. Sus pantalones estaban empezando a pegarse a sus muslos.

-Si hija, el amigo del rubio, el que te presente anoche, con quien me…

Tenía que dejar de mirarlo o sino acabaría con sus neuronas por colapso mental. Ante todo tenía ojos en la cara y ella era una mujer, por muy Malfoy repelente que fuera. Se giró y sacó la cabeza para hablar con su amiga.

-Se quien es Nott. Me refiero a que hace aquí, debería estar durmiendo la borrachera, igual que tu.

Menos mal que ella se giró, no podía seguir solo mirándola por mucho más tiempo sin soliviantarse. Pero ahora que veía bien prefería que estuviera de la otra forma.

Ella aguantaba la toalla con una mano al final de su espalda, mientras que con la otra agarraba la cortina de la ducha para que Penny no viera más de la cuenta, pero le estaba costando trabajo mantenerla en su sitio, veía su espalda húmeda y el comienzo de su trasero.

-¿Qué pensabas, que siendo bruja iba a tener resaca? ¡Por dios! Lo que no pueda un par de pociones rebitalizantes…

-¡que tramposa eres! ¡Eso no vale! Deberías atenerte a las consecuencias por portarte como te portaste anoche.

No estaba pendiente de la conversación de las dos mujeres, lo que ahora únicamente le llamaba la atención era una gota de agua que le caía a la castaña desde la nuca, ya que tenía el pelo recogido en un moño para no mojarlo, que se iba desplazando por su cuello hacía la espalda para perderse más abajo.

-¿te crees que soy tonta? Además… tu en mi lugar hubieras echo lo mismo.

Alargó uno de sus dedos índices, no se podía resistir, tenía que seguir el surco que había dejado esa gota. Estaba como hipnotizado. Lo acercó a su nuca y comenzó el camino.

-Yo en tu lugar… - se tensó, abrió los ojos de par en par y dejo de hablar. Le estaba tocando. Había puesto uno de sus dedos en su nuca, y bajaba con parsimonia por su cuello.

-¿Estas bien Herms? – preguntó Penélope extrañada.

Notó como ella se tensaba y estremecía a su contacto, siguió bajando por el centro de la espalda.

Miles de descargas eléctricas le recorrían el cuerpo, empezaban debajo del dedo de él hacía cualquier lugar, invadiéndola por completo.

-¿Herms?

-¿Ehh?

-¿Qué que te pasa?

-¡AH! – reaccionó por fin mientras el seguía bajando – el agua… que a empezado a salir fría.

Su piel era suave, la notaba aunque estuviera húmeda. No podía dejar de tocarla, su dedo, ya no era parte de él, había tomado el control, el nada más estaba sintiendo lo que le provocaba todo aquello.

-Entonces será mejor que te deje acabar. ¡Date prisa! – decía mientras iba hacía la puerta para salir – t esperamos los dos abajo.

Por fin soltó el aire que tenia acumulado en sus pulmones y por fin el dejó de tocarla.

-¡AH! Por cierto – entró otra vez Penny - ¿Qué fue de Malfoy? – se volvía a tensar… "le digo que le pregunte a el mismo, que esta aquí, a mi lado"… - bueno luego me lo cuentas ¡Date prisa! – repitió.

Ahora si, por fin se había ido. Se giró para encararlo. Topó con esos ojos grises que la estaban examinando detenidamente, muy serio, y no supo que decir. Su reacción fue aplastarse más si cabe contra la pared, hincándose la llave del agua en mitad de la espalda. Le estaba hipnotizando, cual hábil serpiente, para luego atacar a su victima.

"_**Draco que estas haciendo"**_, le llamaba la pequeña parte racional de su cerebro que aún le quedaba. El agua, el vapor, y ella, estaban haciendo que perdiera el control, y un Malfoy nunca perdía en control, en ninguna situación.

Se acercó a ella un poco más para intimidarla, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-Gracias por el baño Granger – le susurró, mirándola fijamente, mientras ponía una de esas sonrisas pícaras y salió de la ducha, corriendo de golpe la cortina.

Camino hasta el balcón pensando en que tendría que tomarse una ducha fría antes de bajar, pero cuando estaba apunto de salir escuchó un grito de exasperación por parte de la castaña y se felicitó por la actuación.

* * *

Necesitaba un café, o algo que tuviera cafeína para mantenerse despierta y en pie todo el día, intuía que iba a ser muy largo. Se dirigió hacía la cocina a ver que encontraba.

Su piel estaba más reluciente que otras veces, después del "incidente", se duchó otra vez, en este caso con agua fría y frotando en especial, con saña, su espalda. Después se vistió con unos pantalones de lino blancos y una camiseta de mangas cortas, y tomo unos de sus largos pañuelos para adornar su cuello, con un par d vueltas cayendo hacía delante.

-¡¡Por fin doña perfecta!!

Hermione le dedico una de esas miradas matadoras a su "gran" amiga Penélope.

-Buenos días Hermione – saludo Nott alegremente - ¿café?

Los dos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina charlando y tomando algo en el momento que ella entro.

-Si, gracias – contesto educada… _**"parece que no es tan Slytherin como otros… hasta parece normal"**_.

Estuvieron un rato charlando mientras ella se tomaba el café. Contándose alguna que otra cosa sobre ellos para conocerse algo más, era sorprendente que aunque estando en el mismo año en el colegio, ella ni siquiera lo recordaba, al parecer el a ella si. Según palabras de él, "_**pertenecer al trío dorado no te hace pasar muy desapercibida"**_.

Por lo que pudo apreciar en esa conversación, lo juzgo de mala manera solo por estar con el rubio petulante que la desquiciaba a cada segundo. Se pudo dar cuenta que era muy inteligente, perspicaz, sarcástico, cortes, con carácter, sentido del humor, divertido, todo lo contrario a Malfoy.

-¿Theo? Te puedo llamar Theo ¿no? – el asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía – no quiero ofenderte con esto, pero, con lo listo que eres, ¿Qué pintas tu con Malfoy? Es decir, por lo que me he podido dar cuenta sois totalmente diferentes.

Soltó una carcajada, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-No seré tan listo como aparento.

No era el quien debía de descubrir que no eran tan diferentes como parecían, ni que debajo esa apariencia fría que portaba el rubio, se encontraba el autentico Malfoy.

Les explico a ambas mujeres los planes que había confeccionado para aquel día.

-¡Jo! Que envidia y yo aquí entre papeles todo el día.

-Pues vente Penny, ya tendrás tiempo de terminar los informes, es solo un día, ¿puede Theo?

-¡Ho! ¡Gracias Herms! ¿Puedo?

-Por mi no ahí problema, pero…

-¡Hola Chicos!

Apareció el señor Doge en la cocina para coger algún refresco para matar la sed que tenía, debido a los ejercicios que la Señora Strout le hacia hacer todas las mañanas.

-¡¡Hola Elphies!! – dijeron al unísono y siguieron con su conversación al ver al anciano encaminarse directo al frigorífico.

-…pero lo que ocurre, es que como yo no tengo alfombra y se supone que vamos a visitar algún que otro lugar muggle, me he traído mi coche, el cual solo tiene dos plazas.

-Bueno, no pasa nada Theo… otra vez será – dijo Penny decaída.

-Que rabia, si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera traído el otro. Ahora perderé la oportunidad de estar con dos bellas mujeres a la vez en este día - sus galantería aprendía en sus años como Sly salieron a relucir.

-¿Necesitáis un coche? – intervino Doge.

-Pos si – contestó Hermione – a Penélope le vendría bien un día de descanso, acompañarnos a ver la ciudad y despejarse, pero el coche de Theo no es lo suficientemente grande para los tres.

-Pues no ahí problema querida, llevaros el mío. En el garaje ahí uno de esos chismes muggles… no se para que lo compre… podéis cogerlo si queréis, es todo vuestro.

-¡¡Gracias!!! – contesto la morena entusiasma, ahora ya podía ir con ellos.

* * *

Sus amigos la esperaban al final de la escalera cerca de la salida de la casa. Había subido a su cuarto por su bolso, un sombrero para esconderse del sol y unas gafas.

Bajaba los escalones a pequeños saltitos. Estaba contenta, el día parecía que después de todo había cambiado para bien y sería divertido.

-¿Listas señoritas? Tienen todo lo… ¡¡Draco!! ¡Amigo! Con que te quedaste aquí al final.

Las dos mujeres se giraron hacía la escalinata por donde bajaba el rubio lentamente con la elegancia que le caracterizaba y el pelo húmedo. Se quedaron mirándolo. Una con cara de sorpresa, al verlo todavía ahí en la casa, y otra con cara de antipatía y maldiciéndose interiormente por su mala suerte.

-Ya ves, a diferencia de ti, que a saber donde y con quien acabaste – echo una rápida mirada a Penélope y luego a su amigo.

-Veo que nos hemos levantado de buen humor. Así me gusta – soltó irónico – Nos íbamos ya ¿te vienes? Vamos a dar una vuelta por…

-Déjalo, tendrá muchas cosas que hacer – interrumpió la castaña.

-Desde cuando te importa lo que hago o dejo de hacer Granger. Pero si, mi tiempo es demasiado valioso para perderlo con tonterías.

Lo ignoró. No tenia ganas de pelear. No por el momento.

-Vamos tío, no lo vamos a pasar bien. Iremos en coche hasta la ciudad y luego…

-¿En coche? ¿Te has traído ese cascaron que tienes para ir por ahí? – preguntó para picarlo.

-Se que adoras ese cascaron, pero no, me he traído el deportivo, pero como Penny – Draco lo miro con una ceja levantada… _**"¡¿Penny?! Amigo vas mal por ese camino"**_ – quería venir, pues Doge nos ha dejado uno suyo. Ahora mismo íbamos a ir a verlo.

-Será mejor ir ya… adiós Malfoy, no te hacemos perder más tu valioso tiempo… - paso por su lado sin mirarlo - vamos Penny – dijo a su amiga tirando de ella hacia la puerta de salida.

Nott se reía, mientras que con sus ojos y gestos le hacía saber que era un cobarde y no podía con ella, incitándolo a que actuara, para que los acompañara, lo que quería desde primer momento. Sabía como hacer caer a un Malfoy.

-¡EH!... ¡TU!... impura – por fin se paró antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta pero no se giro - ¿Quién a dicho que no vaya a ir? ¿Acaso crees que le tengo miedo a alguien como tu?

No caería más en ese juego, y continuó andando junto a su amiga en busca del coche ignorándolo por completo.

-Estas perdiendo facultades Draquito – comentó entre carcajadas Nott siguiéndolas.

Una vez en el garaje vieron la sorpresa.

-¿Y eso es un coche? – se jactó Draco.

-Si, eso es un coche – dijo sabihonda Hermione – Es un mini cooper, comúnmente llamado mini.

-De eso no cabe duda. Mini si que es.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? – miró Penélope a Nott.

-Tendremos que repartirnos.

-Ni se te ocurra que voy a conducir eso – dijo el rubio con desprecio señalando a esa cosa.

-No lo conduzcas, pero tendrás que ir en el, ellas no saben andar por aquí…

Draco refunfuñó decepcionado, el quería ir en el descapotable.

-… y no pienso dejarte conducir el deportivo.

Esa era su venganza por haber insultado a su "cascaron".

-¿Alguna de vosotras sabe conducir?

-Ni idea, esas cosas muggle y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos.

Esta era la suya. Con esto se vengaría por lo de esa mañana. Ahora se iba a enterar ese rubio fatuo.

-Yo si. Yo si se conducir.

Ambos chicos la examinaron. El rubio escéptico de que ella supiera hacer algo más que no atañeran libros, y el castaño divertido por lo que se avecinaba.

-Pues entonces perfecto. Penélope y yo vamos en el deportivo, y tú y Draco en el mini.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Y como no quieres conducir pues te aguantas.

-¿Tienes miedo Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Más quisieras Granger. Haber lo que duras al volante sin pedir ayuda. El tráfico de Londres no es el de aquí. Aquí todo el mundo hace lo que le da la gana.

-Si, si, lo que tu quieras hacerme ver – rebatió con prepotencia.

Mientras ellos se montaban en el coche, sus amigos fueron en busca del suyo. Ella tomo el asiento de la izquierda, al contrario que en su país, pero eso le daba igual, estaba acostumbrada, y él, el de la derecha. El espacio interior era reducido pero estaba cómoda, al contrario que su acompañante que al ser demasiado alto se encontraba un poco encogido.

Las llaves estaban puestas, y el coche preparado para comenzar a andar.

-¿Sabes arrancar o que?

-Si.

-¿Entonces a que esperas?

-Doge ha dicho que el mando para abrir el garaje estaba aquí dentro, ¿o es que quieres que atravesemos la puerta?

Siguió buscando.

-Abre la guantera – ordenó al rubio, quien a regañadientes lo hizo, encogiéndose más si cabe en el proceso.

Tanteó el interior, las cogió y se las pasó. La castaña saco el brazo por la ventanilla y accionó el aparato.

-Toma, guárdalas otra vez.

Se las tiro sin más, pillándolo desprevenido, si no fuera por sus reflejos de buscador habrían caído al suelo.

-¿Preparado? – preguntó inocentemente arrancando el coche, el solo atinó a bufar.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Review pliiiiiiiisssssss!!!! O mejor utilizar el **GO**!!! Gracias!!!!!

**Muchos besos Jess.**


	10. Venganza

**HOLA!! **Aquí os dejo otra capitulito nuevo. Últimamente estoy con esa historia de bajón, no sé si merece la pena seguir o no, todo depende de vosotros.

Así que me ha dado por empezar otra nueva, se llama **H.P.L.G**, y trata sobre los amores y desamores, de cuatro de mis chicas favoritas, poniendo especial interés en una de ellas, pero por lo general, intentare que cada capítulo este dedicado a cada una de ellas.

Pasaros por allí y me contáis.

Pero antes de dejaros leer, y por si esa persona también lee esta historia, quería darle las gracias a **Chantal_li_Britannia, **que dejó un comentario en **VIVIR A LA SOMBRA DE UNA MENTIRA**: me encanta que te gustara ;P Creo que Narcissa es un persona muy fuerte, lo que pasa que su amor por Lucius a veces eclipsaba todo lo demás, hasta que llego la gota que colmó el vaso. Y por cierto eres la primera que se da cuenta de las canciones, y me alegro, por fin alguien lo dice jajajaja. Besos.

Ahora sí, ahí lo tenéis.

* * *

**CAPITULO 10 º - Venganza **

Salió despacio del garaje poniéndose a la derecha del coche de Theo, para recibir las últimas indicaciones.

-Iremos a Giza primero, a ver las pirámides. ¿Te estas enterando Draco?

Nott asomaba la cabeza por el lado de la ventanilla de Penélope mientras que el rubio seguía ignorando a los presentes, ensimismado.

-¿Draco? Giza, ¿te enteras?

-mmm… si – dijo malhumorado sin pensar – un momento… - se volvió hacia su amigo - ¿Giza? Ni hablar, estará lleno de turistas.

-Siempre esta lleno de turistas – sentenció al ver la cara de su amigo.

-Pero hay muchos menos por la tarde, además, ¿Sabes la hora que es? No nos dará tiempo, ya mismo es la hora de comer – seguía reprochándole como un niño pequeño.

-Y donde sugieres tú, listo.

-Gracias – contestó engreído – Puesto que una, solo ha salido de casa de Doge para ir al ministerio egipcio, y la otra es una sabelotodo sin más, - las aludidas lo miraron con su mejor cara de odio - deberían conocer primero la ciudad. Masr al-Qadima es un buen lugar para empezar.

-¿Masr? Eso está en el extremo sur de la ciudad –se quejó.

-y…

-Que ahí que atravesarla casi entera.

-y…

-Pues nada, allí vamos –cedió a tanta insistencia.

Iba a empezar a conducir hacia la verja para salir, pero antes quiso asegurarse de algo.

-Hermione, ¿seguro que sabrás llevarlo? Mira que…

-No te preocupes, tengo uno igual en Londres, se defenderme, tranquilo.

-Esta bien. Pues nada, sígueme – se puso manos a la obra.

La castaña dejó el bolso detrás, se quito el borsalino claro que chocaba contra el techo y se puso las gafas de sol. Draco la miró levantando una ceja, insinuándole que a que esperaba.

-¿Algo más? ¿Tienes que pintarte los labios antes de salir?

-No, eso lo dejo para el primer semáforo que encuentre.

Metió primera y fue despacio hacia la dichosa verja por donde estaba saliendo Theo.

Llevaba diez minutos pegada al culo del deportivo, que iba a una velocidad que para lo que pretendía era demasiado lenta. Todavía no avistaba la ciudad, solo veía arena a un lado y un poco más aya el Nilo, el que hace unos segundos cruzaron. No le quedaría otra, tendría que adelantarlo y allí se verían.

Miró hacía su derecha y como esperaba vio lo que estaba buscando. Tendría que programarlo ella misma, su acompañante estaba muy entretenido en ignorarla y mirar por la ventana a la nada.

-¿Qué estas haciendo, pretendes estréllame? – se dio cuenta que ella pulsaba algo del coche que hasta ahora no sabía de su existencia ¿su coche también lo tendría?

-Mas quisiera Malfoy, pero sabrían que he sido yo, y por suerte para ti, de momento no tengo ganas de ir a Azkaban. Programo el GPS.

-¿GP que? – que cosas más raras se inventaba.

-GPS, un orientador muggle, te dice como llegar a los sitios desde donde estas - y ella que pensaba que por lo menos al ser algo que puedes usar para un coche sabría que era ese dichoso aparatito que parecía resistirse.

-No se supone que para eso estoy yo aquí, - sino hubiera cogido su escoba en vez de ir con ella en esa cosa, por mucha autoridad mágica que viniera a decirle que usara una alfombra - y en el caso de que no quisiera malgastar mi saliva contigo, - muy probable que pasara - tienes a Nott delante, ¿tan torpe eres para no poderlo seguir?, además, ¿no sería más rápido y efectivo utilizar un hechizo? Como para fiarse de eso – dijo con repugnancia mientras lo señalaba.

-Primero, no se ni siquiera porque te han entrado esas repentinas ganas de venir, - tener que aguantar a Malfoy todo el día no era uno de sus planes favoritos - segundo, como para fiarme de ti, tercero, ya lo he programado, - _**"¡por fin, maldito chisme!"**_ - y cuarto, será mejor que te abroches el cinturón.

-Si, ya – resopló – habló la tortuga a la liebre – como si tuviera de que asustarse con miss responsabilidad al volante.

Hermione piso el acelerador en ese momento y cambió de marcha para adelantar a Theo. En menos de diez segundos habían pasado de 90 a 110, dejando al otro coche a unos cuantos de metros atrás.

-¿Esa era Herms? – decía Penélope sorprendida.

-Esto va a ser divertido – y aumentó la velocidad también.

Zigzagueaba por la autopista ente los coches que le estorbaban su paso, con una rapidez sorprendente y sin bajar en ningún momento la velocidad de 120. Lo único que se escuchaba en el interior era el sonido de cambio de marcha y los volantazos que metía cada vez que pasaba de un carril a otro. _**"¡te vas a enterar listillo arrogante!"**_

Draco se había tensado levemente en su asiento y ahora prestaba más atención que antes a la carretera. _**"vale, se puede decir que entiende algo de cómo llevar un coche, pero nada comparable conmigo"**_. Comprobaba con su mano izquierda que la varita estuviera debajo de su camisa, en un bolsillo interior donde siempre la guardaba, por si tenía que usarla. _**"¿he cogido la varita? no me fío ni un pelo de esta"**_.

Estaban a menos de 500 metros de la entrada a la ciudad.

-Creo que Nott te pisa los talones – no era la única que podía correr, había enseñado muy bien a su amigo a conducir. Todavía no lo superaba pero le valía para hacer alguna que otra carrera por el desierto cuando se aburrían.

Ella miró por el retrovisor. _**"¿Qué te crees tu eso?"**_

-No creo, - dijo suficiente sin importarle que pudiera adelantarle - estamos apunto de llegar y ese coche es demasiado grande. – Es verdad, maniobrar un coche de ese tamaño entre el aglomerado trafico y las enrevesadas calles a velocidad considerable era casi imposible comparado a como se defendía un mini. Sus interminables horas de sufrimiento en el abarrotado Londres a las ocho de la mañana cuando sus padres le regalaron el suyo y no se acordaron de que podía aparecerse, por eso intentó usarlo, le habían dado años d experiencia.

En ese momento Hermione vio una entrada que la llevaría antes a su destino. Lo malo es que ella estaba en el cuarto carril de la izquierda y la salida de él, estaba a menos de 50 metros a su derecha, y entre ellos multitud de coches los rodeaban. Era casi imposible llegar a donde pretendía.

-Ese coche, como tú dices, corre mucho más que esta…

Espero a estar un poco más cerca, un poco más, y cuando estaba casi al límite de pasársela, pego un volantazo haciendo que Draco quedara literalmente incrustado en la puerta.

-esta… cucarachaaaaaa

-Perdón, ¿decías? – una sonrisa de oreja a oreja asomaba en su cara - ¿Y Theo? ¿Su coche no corre?

La palidez de Draco aumentó más si cabe y se dio cuenta que ese sería un buen momento para ponerse el cinturón que antes no se puso por no quererle hacer caso. _**"¡esta loca! Esta tía esta loca y pretende llevarme con ella al otro barrio"**_.

Su velocidad había disminuido respecto a la autopista, pero para estar en una ciudad como aquella, que no sabes de donde te puede salir un coche, era considerablemente alta. Si antes no usaba el pedal del freno, ahora lo más adecuado era utilizar el freno de mano es su lugar. Cada vez que debía parar en un semáforo o dar una curva echaba mano de él.

El rubio se agarraba al reposabrazos que había en la puerta con una mano y la otra la ponían en el salpicadero. No creía que fuera suficiente con el cinturón, necesitaba una resistencia, para dejar de moverse de un lado para otro. La castaña disfrutaba del paseo, dejando escapar alguna que otra risilla al notar como aumentaba el miedo de Malfoy.

-No se supone que vas un poco rápido por aquí. Tendremos problemas con las autoridades muggles – intentaba asustarla, a ella que era don-responsabilidad-y-acato-las-normas-siempre-Granger pero ni con esas. No veía el momento de llegar.

-Se manejarme – decía mientras doblaban una calle haciendo girar solo la parte trasera del automóvil – Además, no pueden vernos y los únicos que si, son Theo y Penélope y los dejamos atrás hace tiempo – se carcajeaba satisfecha mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo la cara que ponía.

En ese momento algo lo alteró más de la cuenta.

-Granger el camión – señaló al frente hacía la derecha.

Un enorme camión que transportaba bebidas salía marcha atrás de una bocacalle.

-Lo veo.

-Ni se te ocurra pasar – parecía que le había leído la mente. Ella aceleró – No vas a poder, no vamos a llegar a tiempo – se escuchaba el rugir del coche al pegar otro aceleron, y las uñas de Draco se incrustaban en la tapicería - ¡El Camión Granger! No tiene gracia – no quería morir tan joven. Veía su mierda de vida pasar por delante - ¡¡PARAAA!!

En el último segundo, casi cuando apenas quedaba espacio para que un coche normal entrara por ahí, ellos pasaron. Pero ese coche no era normal, por algo se llamaba mini, además su padre le había enseñado muy bien a conducir, era su afición favorita y ella una buena hija.

-¿Qué decías? –le encantaba verlo así, eran pocas las veces pero le sabían a gloria, se había olvidado de lo bien que se podía sentir.

-Estas… loca. – se inspeccionaba, todavía estaba vivo _**"¡¡Milagro!!"**_.

-Gracias – contestó satisfecha.

Había conseguido asustar al rubio. Un poco más y podía haber visto el estomago de Malfoy salir por su boca de la impresión.

-Deberías buscar aparcamiento por aquí, ve reduciendo. – no lo soportaba más, quería tocar tierra firme y alejarse de la psicópata al volante.

-¿Ese no se va?

Antes de que el pudiera constatar que era verdad, ella aceleró otra vez, para llegar lo antes posible y que no se lo quitaran. Pretendía aparcar de cabeza en un solo movimiento, como cuando su padre la incitaba hacer lo mismo en la pista que había detrás de su casa. Eso sería el colofón final.

-¡¡Esto si que no!! – veía en su cara sus intenciones y no le gustaban nada. Ya había experimentado lo que era librar la muerte una vez, y no pensaba hacerlo otra, a escasos segundos de la primera.

Intentó sacar la varita para parar el coche, antes de que hubiera una catástrofe. Pero los reflejos de ella fueron mejores. Le pegó un codazo para que dejara de buscar y está cayó al suelo. Piso un poco el freno y con un movimiento de volante entró de cabeza a la hilera de coches, dejando el suyo aparcado limpiamente tras utilizar el freno de mano para parar.

Ambos tenían el pelo en la cara al terminar con la maniobra. Hermione se lo quitó de los ojos, sonriente y satisfecha por que había cumplido con el propósito de su venganza. El la miraba con los ojos abierto de par en par y una vena en su sien apuntó de explotar de la adrenalina que por esos momentos pasaba por ella. Su ira lo estaba comiendo por dentro.

-Respira que si no lo sigues haciendo tendré que darte las gracias por que me habrás librado de ti. Creo que ahora si te vendría bien la ducha de antes.

Quitó las llaves del contacto, cogió sus cosas y salió.

Por eso era todo. _**"Maldita Granger y sus ganas de suicidarse… me las pagara"**_. Respiró profundamente, se atusó el pelo y abrió la puerta. Un coche apareció a su lado impidiéndole salir.

-Draco, te acaban de hacer la competencia. – a buenas horas llegaba su supuesto amigo.

-Jodete Nott. – el castaño estallo en risas.

Por lo visto, al final, en la última calle los habían alcanzado y llegaron a ver la maniobra suicida de Granger.

-¡¡Hermione!! Voy a aparcar, pero ahora cuando vuelva me explicas como has hecho eso.

* * *

Caminaban por una de las calles de Masr al-Qadima, El Cairo antiguo, ocupando casi toda, ya que los cuatro marchaban al unísono, los chicos en las esquinas y ellas en el centro, prestando atención a lo que les iba contando Theo, mientras que Draco se limitaba a respirar, todavía le duraba la impresión, aunque intentaba que no la notaran.

Según el estaba diciendo, estaban en la zona más antigua de la ciudad, anterior incluso a lo que es el propio Cairo.

-Algunos egiptólogos creen que hubo aquí un asentamiento ya en el siglo VI a.C. Más tarde los romanos construyeron una fortaleza. Veis ahí – señaló con su mano un punto de la calle – es parte de la escasa muralla romana que todavía existe.

Las chicas miraban hipnotizadas hacía el lugar que les indicó, recreándose con las vistas.

-Fascinante – soltaron a la vez.

Nott giró la cabeza por detrás de ellas para mirar a su amigo, y subió y bajo las cejas en modo de señal. Draco rodó los ojos al verlo. Les encantaba competir por la atención de las mujeres. Eso si, casa uno a su manera.

-Siglos después – continuo hablando mientras seguían avanzando - se convirtió en una fortaleza cristiana, con unas veinte iglesias, de las que hoy en día quedan sólo cinco en pie, que sin duda visitaremos después, junto con la primera mezquita construida en Egipto.

Ellas miraban absortas por donde caminaban, todo le llamaba la atención, el lugar era precioso y Theo un buen guía.

-Después de la caída de Jerusalén, la zona se vio influenciada por la presencia de judíos, quienes construyeron también la más antigua sinagoga del país – seguía con su discurso entusiasmo.

-Es que la mayor parte del Egipto faraónico es una pequeña reliquia del universo de religiones del antiguo Egipto – la Hermione sabelotodo hizo apto de presencia.

-Si, esta zona de El Cairo está bellísimamente representada por tres de las religiones más importantes del momento. – Sentenció su asistente – Un poco más para aya empieza el barrio copto.

-No sabía Theo, que supieras manejarte tan bien por aquí – dijo Penélope mientras lo agarraba del brazo y se adelantaban un poco. Si dejaba a esos dos más tiempo juntos caerían en una aburrida charla sobre quien sabe que.

Draco volvió a rodar los ojos al ver la escena. El siguió caminando tras ellos mientras que la castaña seguía absorta con la belleza del lugar, el hervidero de diferentes culturas que se hacía presente en cada esquina y la gente que pasaba a su alrededor. El rubio tuvo que pegarle un tirón para que continuara andando con es resto del grupo.

-He de reconocer, por una vez en la vida, que Malfoy ha tenido una buena idea haciendo que vengamos aquí.

-Mis ideas siempre son buenas Granger – y puso cara de triunfo a su amigo.

Un rugido procedente del estomago de Penélope les llegó a los oídos.

-Lo siento. – tenia la cara roja de la vergüenza.

-Deberíamos comer algo – dijo Hermione.

El rubio y el castaño se miraron en ese instante.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? – preguntó el primero, el otro asintió.

* * *

Tras unos minutos andando habían llegado a un pequeño restaurante. Su fachada era de color melocotón con una puerta de madera a cuyos lados colgaban dos bellísimas lámparas. Más aya, un enorme ventanal con tres cristales decorados con símbolos y filigranas y en el segundo piso un balcón cerrado, ambos realizados también de la misma clase de madera, completaban el edificio.

Pasaron al interior del establecimiento.

Paredes verde hierba contrastaban con otras amarillas. Toda la estancia estaba repleta de mesas bajas, algunas de madera otras de metal, rodeadas por enormes y mullidos cojines de diferentes colores a modo de asientos, sobre unas admirables alfombras. El lugar tenía una luz tenue para dar intimidad a los comensales.

-¡Masa'a AlKair! Señor Nott, Señor Dragun.

-Buenas tardes a ti también Abu, queríamos…

Penny le tiro de la manga a Theo y le preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Cómo ha llamado a Malfoy?

-…. Dragun, su nombre – ella seguía sin entenderlo – Dragón en árabe.

-¿Venís mucho por aquí, entonces?

-Draco más que yo, el fui quien me lo enseño. Se come de maravilla.

Siguieron a Abu que les conducía a una mesa.

-Su mesa de siempre señores – dijo con su acento árabe y les hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse.

La mesa se encontraba al fondo, cerca de una ventana que daba al patio de la casa, que estaba lleno de naranjos cuyas flores blancas desprendían un aroma embriagador.

-¿Qué vais a pedir? – preguntó el castaño.

Estaban sentados todos alrededor sobre los cojines mirando la carta, intercalados unos con otros.

-Ni idea, no se por donde cogerla – se refería la morena al menú escrito en árabe que tenia entre sus manos.

-¿Qué nos recomiendas Theo? – preguntó Hermione.

-Señoritas, aquí el experto es Draco preguntarle a el.

El aludido miró a su amigo con complicidad, sabiendo que había llegado su momento.

-Bueno, por una vez Granger deberás confiar en mí – ahora que lo pensaba veía su represalia por lo del coche más cerca, pero con la comida no se juega.

-Recuerda que ya estamos en paz, así que espero que te comportes.

-Eso ya lo veremos, pero ahora tengo demasiada hambre como para pensar en eso.

Sus amigos se extrañaron, no sabía a que venia esa conversación.

Draco llamo a Abu y le pido que trajera un poco de cada cosa para que las chicas pudieran probar las especialidades egipcias.

Al cabo de unos cuantos de minutos la mesa estaba llena de exquisitos manjares.

-No me preguntéis que lleva cada uno, antes probarlos y luego os lo digo, porque si lo hacemos al contrario os perderéis lo mejor. Esta comida no se parece en nada a la de Inglaterra.

-A mi, no tienes porque darme tu charla, que ya me los conozco. – cada vez que iba a casa de Draco comían lo mismo. Echaba de menos los chuletones de cerdo.

Las chicas miraban la mesa sin saber por donde empezar. Había pequeños platos repartidos por ella, a cual más vistoso.

El rubio al ver las caras que ponían decidió guiarlas un poco. Le encantaba la comida egipcia.

-Esos platos de ahí en medio son los _Mezze_, los entrantes, esa especie de ensalada se llama _tabbouleh_, eso que tiene carne y pescado es la _kobeiba_, ese puré se llama _baba_ _ghannoush_, luego ahí están las _kibbeh_, mas aya las _sambousek_, y por ultimo la _basterma_.

Las dos se quedaron como estaban, parecía que les estuviera hablando en un idioma que pertenecía a las afueras de la tierra.

Hermione se fijó que no había cubiertos.

-Y como quieres que comamos, si no hay cubiertos Malfoy.

-Así.

Tomó un poco de la ensalada con la mano y se la metió en la boca.

No se lo esperaba.

-Se come con las manos, no necesitas nada más, si acaso _aish_ – señaló unas hogazas de pan que había en otro plato - ¿Y bien?

Ella seguía saboreando lo que tenía.

-Rico – contestó con la boca medio llena.

El sin querer le sonrió. Y ella se la devolvió. El resto de los presentes se quedaron atónitos ante la acción de cada uno, y del como ellos mimos no se estaban dando cuenta de lo que hacían, así que decidieron no romper la racha de tranquilidad y empezar a comer también.

Pasaron una comida agradable. Según Nott para amansar a Draco solo tenías que ponerle por delante un plato de buena comida y se dejaba llevar, algo que aprendió con el tiempo. Todos comían de todo. Draco aconsejaba a Hermione, que la tenía a su derecha, sobre que comer, y Theo hacía lo propio con Penélope.

-Toma. – fu un acto reflejo, sin pensar, quería darle a conocer lo que más le gustaba.

Ofreció uno de sus dedos llenos de puré a la castaña, quien lo miró a sus ojos grises antes de metérselos en la boca y saborearlos.

Una pequeña descarga recorrió el brazo del rubio al sentir como ella chupaba lo que le ofrecía, insinuantemente a su parecer, y se estremeció sin querer, quedándose estático sin poderse mover.

Mientras a Theo no se le pasaba una.

-¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó ella repentinamente.

-No – articuló por fin.

-¿Entonces, porque me miras así? – se estaba preocupando no le quitaba ojo de encima, a lo mejor algo de lo que había comido no le estaba sentando bien y le había hecho reacción.

-Tienes un poco de puré… aquí – ella se tocó la cara – espera… que yo…

Tomó su cara con una mano por la barbilla, miró sus profundos ojos canela, y con un dedo de la otra mano tomó el puré de la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Lo ves? – le enseñó el dedo.

Ella iba a coger su servilleta para limpiárselo pero antes de que lo hiciera el se metió el dedo en la boca.

Si se lo contaran, no se lo podía creer. Draco Malfoy le acababa de limpiar y en vez de decirle que aprendiera a comer, hizo ese gesto. Corriendo miró a su amiga, a comprobar si ella lo había visto y no era cosa suya nada más. Theo, que estaba a su otro lado, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo cómplice, asegurándole que no era solo cosa de ella.

Llegaron a los postres por fin. Tomaron algo que por el sabor se podría asemejar al arroz con leche, pero que tenía ingredientes diferentes y se servia caliente.

Abu llegó a retirarles los últimos platos y ofrecerles un vaso de te para la digestión.

-Me llevaré esto mientras deciden que beber – al pasar al lado de Draco este le preguntó - _¿Anta zauya?_ – señalando a la castaña.

Las chicas se miraron sin comprender. Nott soltó una risilla picara.

-Laa, laa… sadik – contestó el rubio cambiando la sonrisa que llevaba en la cara por una buena comida a su semblante de normalidad.

No se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento mientras comía. Tenía que admitir que ese tipo de comidas le extasiaba a tal punto que se dejaba llevar, olvidándose incluso de que era un Malfoy.

-¿Qué a dicho? – preguntaron ambas al interprete cuando se fue Abu.

-Le a dicho si tu eras su esposa – señaló a Hermione – y el a dicho que no, que solo una amiga.

Ella corriendo se sonrojó y hubiera visto lo mismo en la cara de Malfoy si este no hubiera aprendido a controlarse. Pero que estaba haciendo, desde cuando se llevaban bien. Penélope rió sonoramente y siguió preguntando.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué ha creído que ella era su esposa?

-En Egipto, dar a comer a otro, quiere decir que esa persona te importa y es especial para ti, algo más que un amigo, o que forma parte de su familia.

Theo se aseguró de decirlo bien alto para que llegara a oídos de su amigo que tenía en frente y ahora mismo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Hermione se moría de la vergüenza, no sabia donde meterse, no quería haber dado esa impresión. Solo se dejó guiar por el inconscientemente, que como había comprobado, entendía sobre el tema.

-Pero ni ella, ni yo somos egipcios, así que eso no nos abarca a ninguno de los dos – rebatió cortantemente.

-Si tú lo dices – soltó, insinuando lo contrario.

-¿ya saben que van a beber? – volvió el dueño del establecimiento.

-Yo un _shai_ ¿y tu Penny?

-¿un café? – dijo dudosa.

-Un _ahwa_ para la señorita.

-¿y los _Sadik_?

El castaño tuvo que contener una carcajada al oír como llamaba Abu a Draco y Hermione, bajo la atenta mirada inquisidora del rubio.

-Un _Shai Nana_ – había pedido el mismo te que su amigo pero con hojas de menta. Le encantaba la menta.

-Y yo… - miró la pequeña cartulina de las infusiones – un ¿_Erfa_?... Se dice así. – era una bebida de canela que se servia caliente y cubierta de nueces. Le encantaba la canela.

-Si. Ahora mismo se lo traigo.

* * *

Por la tarde y con el estomago más lleno de la cuenta, se dedicaron a pasear por las respectivas iglesias que Theo les comentó por la mañana. Algún que otro museo y una mezquita.

-No puedo más. – se intentaba dar un poco de aire con el sombrero - Hemos andado no se cuantos kilómetros con esta calor agobiante.

-Que poco aguante tienes Mione.

-Vosotros tres, lleváis no se cuanto tiempo aquí y ya estáis acostumbrados. – se quejo.

-No te hagas la victima flacucha, que todavía queda la noche.

-¿Pretendes matarme Theo? Me encantada este sitio y por mi me quedaría a vivir aquí, pero verlo todo en una noche es explotación.

-Y yo que quería ir a Giza ahora – hizo un puchero – Por la noche es espectacular. Podíamos ver el interior de las pirámides sin tener que hacer cola, apareciéndonos en las cámaras funerarias sin tener que pasar por los estrechos y angostos pasillos, ir a otras salas que los muggles desconocen y ver los tesoros escondidos.

-Si, Herms, vamos, que mañana tengo que volver al papeleo y no puedo acompañaros. Por fa.

-Pues ve tú con Theo y con Malfoy. Pero yo, Penny, me vuelvo, que estoy muy cansada y todavía tenemos muchos días por delante.

La morena le puso cara de pena, a la cual se unió más tarde el castaño.

-Vamos Hermione – ponía ojitos de cachorrito.

Draco, simplemente pasaba del tema. Las escenitas ñoñas no iban con el.

-Que no, no insistáis – era cabezota al máximo y estaba demasiado cansada para ceder – Ir a verlas, mañana iré yo.

-¡AH! Si ella se escaquea yo también – Draco se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado. Aguantar la tardecita andando de un lado para otro por culpa de Theo, de acuerdo, pero ir a ver las pirámides por undécima vez, no pasaba por ahí.

-Pues nada, te tocó acompañarla.

-¿Me ves cara de niñero Nott?

-Tranquilo, se volver sola, no me hace falta tener al lado a un bulto que grita cada vez que adelanto.

-No, eso si que no Herms, tu no te vas sola. Si no puede ser hoy ya iré otro día a verlas no se van a mover de sitio.

Nott miró al rubio fijamente a los ojos, haciéndole saber lo que le esperaba si no hacía lo que le había dicho.

-¿Es que tienes miedo volver a montarte con ella en ese coche?, no esperaba que los Malfoy tuvierais miedo de esas simples cosas. – podía ser muy persuasivo cuando se lo proponía.

-Tus juegos Nott, no me inquietan, ya sabemos hacía donde van, pero en el caso de tener que acompañar a esta psicópata sabelotodo, prefiero llevar yo el coche a peder mi integridad física en un volantazo. – Por que narices siempre se salía con la suya. Ya estaba dando su brazo a torcer como siempre. Eso le pasaba por mostrarse como era en realidad delante de el.

* * *

-¿Te vas a pasar todo el camino sin hablar?

-… - el seguía fijo en la carretera.

Bastante tenía con soportar los jueguecitos de Nott para encima tener que darle conversación a la _"señorita"_.

-Pues nada… seguiremos en silencio… pensaba que ya no éramos críos… y que por lo menos podíamos mantener una conversación civilizada…

No sabía por que estaba haciendo aquello, pero estar dos horas en completo silencio aguantando la tensión que había la mataba.

-… pero veo que no… sigues siendo el mismo arrogante estúpido con el cual una de mi _"clase"_ no debe cruzarse.

Quería provocarlo, por lo menos se entretendría.

"_**¿Es que piensa que voy a caer con esos comentarios tontos sobre la sangre?"**_

-… en fin.

Se acomodo es su asiento y cerro los ojos, por lo menos descansaría un rato antes de llegar. Pensaba que el Malfoy que tenia delante había cambiado en algo, pero ya veía que no. Se estaba relajando demasiado y un tremendo sueño se apoderó de ella.

Por que tenía que comportarse de esa manera, sin ni siquiera conocerlo. Ya no era aquel niño. Había pasado por mucho y seguía pasando. Estaba de acuerdo que antes, por las circunstancias su comportamiento debía ser aquel, pero la cosa cambió conforme pasaba el tiempo, y reconoció que su insistente batalla verbal dejó de atraerle por el mero hecho de ser algo hiriente para convertirse en algo muy atrayente y divertido, por lo menos bajo su punto de vista. Pero a día de hoy y pudiendo ser consciente de sus propios actos era otro. Y en ciertos temas había tomado unas opiniones muy diferentes, de los cuales odiaba que se le juzgara por errores pasados.

No se aguantaban y punto.

Todavía le seguía encantando aquella forma que tenían ambos de verse superior al otro con las palabras, pero le exasperaba estar en una continua pelea campal las 24 horas. Su rendimiento había bajado con el paso de los años.

Se podría decir que ya no era tan Malfoy en ciertas cosas.

-¿Eh? ¿Granger? – después de una hora por fin se decidió a hablar o por lo menos intentarlo.

-mmm… - estaba a las puertas de caer profundamente dormida.

-¿Quién te enseño a conducir así?

-Mi padre… - seguía con los ojos cerrados, medio inconsciente de lo que respondía.

-…

-Mi padre era piloto de carreras cuando era joven – decía pausadamente por el sueño – Le encantaban y le encantan los coches, y era una buena forma, según el, de ganar dinero para pagarse sus estudios. Así que, yo como buena hija, intente compartir con el su afición.

-Ya veo. – le sorprendió tal revelación. No esperaba que su padre tuviera sus mismos gustos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te de clases? – abrió de repente los ojos, el sueño había desaparecido.

-No gracias. Se conducir muy bien. – le contestó sabiondo – Y no pienses que porque te haya preguntado, te considero tan buena como yo. Simple curiosidad.

-Si, si, eso habría que verlo.

-¿Me estas retando Granger?

* * *

**Continuará…**

¿Qué tal **Laura Granger**? ¿Es o no una maniática al volante? Jajajaja Espero que te gustara ;P

Por cierto, mi árabe, como habréis visto no es muy bueno. Y está escrito como se dice no como en verdad se escribe, porque si no, no habría manera de entender nada.

Ya sabéis si queréis que la continúe, avisadme.

Review pliiiiiiiisssssss!!!! O mejor utilizar el **GO**!!! Gracias!!!!!

**Muchos besos Jess.**


	11. El Ladrón

**¡¡Hola!!**

Perdonar por la tardanza, pero entre la mudanza a mi nueva casa y el trabajo no hay quien tenga un rato de inspiración.

Quería dar las gracias a aquellas personas que me animan a seguir con la historia, sin ellas no sé si hubiera continuado, como a **Maruuchiss, **o a **rigel5**, o a **Isabella Malfoy Granger**. Muchas Gracias chicas.

Y sin más a leer…

* * *

**CAPITULO 11º - El Ladrón**

-¡Por fin! – decía Theo sentado en un sillón cerca de la terraza de la habitación en penumbra.

-¡Maldita sea Nott!, no puedo estar tranquilo ni en mi propia casa – maldijo por el susto que se acababa d llevar, mientras encendía la luz de la habitación con un rápido movimiento de varita.

-A buenas horas llegas. ¿Ya has dejado a Granger en su casa?

-¿La ves por algún lado? – contesto malhumorado por el sobresalto y el cansancio.

-Que modales Draco, así no habrá mujer que te aguante más de dos días – le encantaba divertirse a costa de la vida amorosa de su amigo.

-Con que me aguante dos horas me conformo – puso una sonrisa cínica.

-Últimamente con ese humor arrebatador que portas ni una hora.

Draco se acercó a la cómoda que había en el salón donde estaban las bebidas, tomo una botella y dos vasos.

-Antes estas cosas eran divertidas, ahora con tu deterioro neuronal a causa de cierta morena, te trillas.

Se sentó en el sillón que quedaba frente a Nott. Se sirvió y le paso el frasco a su amigo.

-Habló el adicto incoherente a cualquier falda que ve moverse. – tomo un sorbo del liquido ámbar – Pero gracias por preocuparte, mi corteza cerebral sigue estando en perfecto estado.

-Quien lo diría. Hace unas horas por poco me matas con esa mirada fulminante, cuando no quería acompañar a Granger y ella se ofreció a hacerlo.

-Estas perdiendo la caballerosidad, solo intentaba recordártela.

-Si, si…veo que a ti te sobra. ¡Por Dios! Si la estirada de Clearwater podría ser tu abuela.

-Solo tiene cuatro años más que nosotros, no exageres, esta en la edad perfecta, es una mujer experimentada y que yo sepa solo es una amiga.

-Si por experimentada estas queriendo decir que se le esta pasando el arroz, entonces coincidimos. – se carcajeó. – Theito cada vez me decepcionas más. – y siguió riendo.

-Que tú tampoco te libras ¿eh? Te has pasado toda la comida tonteando.

-¿Así? ¿Había alguna mujer deseosa de mi atención en la sala y yo no me di ni cuenta? – puso su sonrisa provocadora de medio lado.

-Más bien el deseoso eras tu – no sabia de lo que le estaba hablando su amigo, su cara era todo un poema – Ahora te doy de comer con las manos, te ofrezco mi dedo para que lo lamas lascivamente, te limpio la comisura de los labios mientras sujeto tu cara inyectándote mi mirada seductora y luego me como lo que te acabo de quitar…

Se estaba burlando de el en su propia cara, y lo peor es que se estaba regodeando en cada cosa que decía.

Se tranquilizo antes de contestar alguna borderia y dar señal alguna de perturbación, no fuera a pensar que sus comentarios le estaban afectando por ser ciertos.

-Theo… amigo… tu demencia va en aumento – soltó como quien no quiere la cosa, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Que yo no soy el único que me di cuenta. Hasta ella misma se sorprendió. La dejaste alucinada.

-Haber si con una vez que te lo diga te enteras. Ven – le hizo un gesto para que acercara su cara a la suya y poderle susurra – Granger… y yo… nos odiamos… y es reciproco… no de ahora… sino de siempre… y nunca va a cambiar la cosa por mucho que tu digas o me quieras hacer ver. Solo de pensarlo me dan arcadas.

Volvieron a su posición normal.

Theo se quedo unos segundos callado pensando.

-Lo que tu me digas, pero ya me encargare yo de que caigáis.

-¡Ni con magia! Es algo imposible.

* * *

Se encontraba sentada en su cama entre las sabanas leyendo. Estaba cansada de pasarse todo el día de un lado para el otro, pero era superior a ella irse a dormir sin antes no leía un rato. Un buen libro la reconfortaba después de una jornada agotadora.

Alguien pegó en la puerta.

-Adelante – dio paso a la persona que llamaba, dejando su libro en sus piernas ocultas por las ropas.

-¿Se puede? - dijo Penny asomando su cabeza.

Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara y se sentara a su lado.

-Qué pronto has vuelto, no te esperaba hasta más tarde. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No. Nada. ¿Por qué lo dices? – contestaba con un tono que hacía parecer lo contrario.

-Haber… mmm… déjame que lo piense… ¿te crees que soy tonta y que ese tonillo que has usado para decirlo es casual? Cuenta – le clavo su mirada inquisidora para hacerla hablar.

-Creo que le gusto a Theo – soltó rápidamente dejándose caer en el respaldo de la cama.

-Y…

-¿Cómo que y? – estaba alucinada por el comportamiento de su amiga, ¿no se daba cuenta de las cosas? – Que nos acabamos de conocer, que es más joven que yo, que…

-Alto, alto ¿Qué es más joven q tu? ¡Por dios Penélope! Que solo os lleváis cuatro años, además Theo es encantador.

-¿Solo cuatro años? ¿Tengo que decirte lo que hace un tío a los 25? ¿Y lo que hace una mujer como yo a los 29? – Cada vez se sorprendía más antes la incredulidad de ella – Esta en la típica fase de me-acuesto-cada-noche-con-una-diferente. Y yo a los tíos así hace tiempo que los deje pasar. ¿Te puedes creer que dentro de unos meses se casa mi hermana y es dos años menor que yo?

-No me digas que tú crees en esas tonterías que cuentan en corazón de brujas. – Se rió – "Cázalo antes de los 25", "Como encontrar marido antes de los 30"…

-Que graciosa.

-Aparte no creo que el sea de esos. Se le ve un chico caballeroso, que sabe respetar a las mujeres, inteligente…

-¿Tu eres muy ingenua no? ¿O es que Ron es muy tonto? – Ambas cosas podía ser plausibles - Hace falta que te recuerde quien es su mejor amigo. No creo que se quede en su casa jugando al ajedrez mágico mientras su "queridísimo amigo" sale de fiesta en busca de nuevas conquistas, o no lo recuerdas en Hogwarts. Y eso que cuando yo estaba el iba a segundo, no me quiero imaginar en séptimo.

-Esos no son motivos fiables para confirmar lo que dices. Pero dime una cosa ¿Cómo sabes que le gustas?

-Hay cosas que se notan – sentenció rotundamente.

-Si tomara en cuenta esa regla, el podría decir lo mismo de ti. Te has tirado toooodo el día tonteando con el.

-¿Yo? – preguntaba escéptica.

-Los dos. Y a saber que paso después de la fiesta para que tengáis esa confianza en menos de dos días.

-¡Por Merlín! Tontear de vez en cuando con alguien no viene mal, pero de ahí a otra cosa…

-Pues luego no te quejes, de hecho - se quedo pensativa – Theo y tu hacéis buena pareja deberías plantearte…

-Ni lo digas.

-¿Por qué?

-Nada…

-¿Alguien te gusta y no me lo has dicho? ¡Aaahhh!

-No, no me gusta nadie. – decía seria, tajante y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

Estaba claro que había alguien más, pero no sabía si era prudente preguntar o mejor esperar a que ella se lo contara por iniciativa propia.

Se quedo callada sin saber que decir. Había sido ella quien propició esa tensión y ahora no sabía como terminarla.

-¿Te, te gustaron las pirámides?

Parece ser que la sonrisa de Penny volvió a su cara.

-Siiii. Deberías ir a verlas lo antes posible son magníficas.

* * *

Theo se pasó a por ella como la mañana anterior. Habían quedado en que le enseñaría lo que ayer vio Penélope. Esta por su parte debía quedarse en la casa a terminar lo que anteriormente dejó a medias.

Le gustaba estar en compañía de él, era un buen guía, le encantaba que le tuviera al corriente de todo lo anecdótico de cada lugar que visitaban. Leyó algunos libros sobre el Egipto faraónico y la magia en sus tiempos antes de llegar, pero había cosas realmente curiosas que ni siquiera tenia idea de que existieran. Por una vez en la vida alguien sabía más que ella de algo. Eso la reconforto. Ya, hace muchos años admitió que era el único ser sobre la tierra que le gustaba leer y conocer nuevas cosas sobre temas nuevos solo por el hecho de saber algo más, pero con Theo se daba cuenta que no era la única. Penny era una chica lista, inteligente, pero era de otra clase. A ella solo le gustaba estar al corriente de lo que le interesaba, y lo que a ella le interesaba era expresamente aquello relacionado con la aplicación de las leyes mágicas.

-Te invito a subir – decía el, delante de la puerta de una casa donde se aparecieron, que estaba frente al restaurante en el que el anterior día comieron.

Ella sonrió y asintió. _**"Por eso conocían el lugar. Si vive ahí es normal"**_. Aquel barrio era peculiar e impresionante, todo un reducto de culturas diferentes que conviven unas con otras.

Pasaron el portal para subir al piso que al parecer era el único del bloque, pero se encontraba en la planta superior. Delante de ellos estaba una preciosísima escalera de mármol rosado que ascendía en forma elíptica hasta la enorme puerta de bronce que daba paso a la vivienda. Mientras subían ventanales con vidrieras simulando flores y entrelazados árabes dejaban en la estancia multitud de colores. Si eso era solo la entrada, el resto como sería. La verdad es que desde fuera no aparentaba ser tan bella, sino una simple casa de dos plantas más.

-Pasa, estas en tu casa. Ahora vuelvo tengo que hacer unas cosas, no tardo.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Ahh! – Decía mientras bajaba los primeros peldaños – Prepárate un te y coge algo de lectura de tu agrado.

Eso pretendía hacer, pero antes se daría una vuelta por el lugar. Haber si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Eran inmensas, y pensaba que tardaría medía hora, por lo menos, en abrir una pequeña rendija por la cual poder pasar, pero al contrario de lo que creía con solo poner un dedo en aquella enorme anilla que colgaba de uno de los lados de la puerta para empujar, esta se abrió sin más.

Nada más entrar miro a su alrededor. Pasillo a la izquierda, pasillo a la derecha y delante el salón.

Fue hacia el frente, aturdida por no saber que camino tomar. Al pasar a la estancia, un aroma a alguna clase de incienso llegó hasta su respingona nariz. El orden imperaba en toda la sala, con un toque refinado al estilo árabe: alfombras, sillones, lámparas, dibujos de las paredes. Al fondo un balcón dejaba ver una vista preciosa de la ciudad, donde no muy lejos se alzaba una mezquita con un par de alminares. Estaba atardeciendo, o poco le faltaba, por que el cielo estaba tomando un pequeño tono anaranjado admirable. Por ella se quedaría allí hasta que llegaran a buscarla, pero su curiosidad era más fuerte. Volvería más tarde.

Paso su mano por las telas sedosas de las cortinas al volver a entrar, por el cuero de los sillones y el sofá, la mesa del centro de ébano tallada con dibujos geométricos, y olió un jarrón con flores al lado de la puerta que daba otra vez al pasillo.

Otra vez la misma indecisión… _**"¿Izquierda o derecha?"**_… dejó que su instinto la guiara hasta el lugar que buscaba según le había insinuado Nott, la biblioteca.

Caminaba mirando hacia el techo, ahora que si fijaba bien era de ataurique decorado con muy finos motivos vegetales. Otro olor le llego a su nariz, para ella uno muy familiar y que últimamente echaba de menos. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Habían dejado la puerta entre abierta y por eso se escapaba. Por fin llego al umbral. Entró lentamente, y cuando lo hizo se quedo maravillada.

-Waaaaaaaauuuuuu… - era lo único que podía articular.

El lugar al igual que toda la casa tenía un leve tono anaranjado, pero en ese sitio, se combinaba a la perfección con la multitud de estantes con libros de diferentes tamaños y tapas, cómodos y mullidos cojines a modo de asientos, tenues luces, telas que tapaban las ventanas y que se movían con la leve brisa y alguna que otra mesa con los utensilios necesarios para tomar notas. Era un paraíso, su paraíso, y por lo visto el de Theo también, sino, no le hubiera insinuado que fuera.

No sabía que estantería mirar primero. Era como una niña pequeña en Honey dukes. Aspiró fuertemente para que el aroma a viejas páginas le llegara al cerebro. Decidió comenzar por el segundo pasillo.

Estaba absorta, abstraída, ensimismada, nada la podía sacar de ese mundo.

Pero alguien tosió a sus espaldas para llamarle la atención y se sobresaltó.

Hay estaba el menos esperado. Con una camiseta de tirantes dejando ver sus musculosos brazos y el inicio del pecho, unos pantalones de algodón holgados y unas babuchas. El pelo medio revuelto y un vaso de cristal con alguna infusión.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? – todavía sentía su corazón bombear rápidamente de la impresión.

-Eso mismo te podía preguntar yo a ti. – ni en momentos como aquel su cara mostraba expresión.

-Nott me ha dejado pasar – soltó resuelta.

-Me lo suponía. Tendré que recordarle otra vez que esto no es un hostal – dijo más para el que para ella.

-A ver si no va a poder traer a su casa a quien quiera para tomar un te – que se creía ese Malfoy, ¿que era una cualquiera?

-Ese es el problema.

-¿Cuál? - no entendía que le estaba diciendo.

-Que esta no es su casa.

-¿Cómo? - ¿había oído bien?

-Estas en mi casa.

Se quedo sin palabras. ¿Su casa? ¿Estaba en la casa de su enemigo? ¿Otra vez? Al menos esta era mucho más acogedora y calida que la otra.

-Tu… casa… pero si Nott me a dicho que pasara… que me hiciera un te y cogiera un libro… mientras el hacía no se que cosa y volvía.

-Definitivamente debo hablar con el. – traerla a ella era el colmo.

-Lo siento – estaba avergonzada, pensaba que era la casa de Theo y el le había dado permiso para cotillear, no que ahora Malfoy tenía motivos para estar enfadado. Había invadido su intimidad como quien no quiere la cosa – no era mi intención molestarte.

-Tu, pidiéndome perdón. Eso si que no lo esperaba, creía que esas palabras nunca saldrían de tu boca dichas hacía a mi.

-Se reconocer mis errores cuando los cometo. No como otros.

-Si, ya.

-En fin será mejor que me vaya.

Salió de allí a toda velocidad para tomar otra vez el pasillo hacía la puerta, mientras que buscaba algo en el bolso.

-Donde estará – metió la mano hasta el fondo y siguió rebuscando. Draco la seguía a unos pasos de distancia - ¡¡Joder!! ¿Te importa?

Y antes de que contestara volcó en el suelo su contenido.

El rubio cada vez estaba más seguro de que con los años se había vuelto más neurótica.

-No sabes donde dejas las cosas ¿o que?

-¿Pero si hace un según estaba aquí dentro? Antes de subir vi el estuche de mi varita al guardas mis gafas de sol. Como se supone que voy a aparecerme sin varita. Y lo peor ¿Dónde la e dejado? ¡Dios!

Estaba arrodillada mirando las sus cosas tiradas por el suelo, volvió a meter la mano. Nada, absolutamente nada.

El miraba por encima de su cabeza… _**"¿Cómo puede guardar tantas cosas ahí? ¿Y sin usar ningún hechizo? Para que llevara la mitad de ellas… ¡Increíble!"**_.

-Deja de buscar. Tu varita no esta ahí. – Algo le decía que sabía donde estaba – El graciosillo de Nott te la ha quitado. ¿Mira que no darte cuenta? Y yo que pensaba que eras más lista.

-¿Qué? Para que va a querer mi varita. – miraba para arriba hacia donde estaba el – ¿acaso es una broma?

-Exacto. Veo que lo vamos pillando. – Contestó sarcásticamente – Recoge esa maraña de… eso. Voy a por mi varita, espérame en el salón.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto. En el segundo cajón de su mesita de noche estaba el estuche de cuero negro que contenía su varita cuando andaba por casa.

Era urgente, debía hablar con Nott antes de que hiciera cualquier tontería. Para el la conversación de la noche anterior solo había sido una estupidez, pero parecía que para su amigo lo que había dicho, lo decía muy enserio.

-¡¡Será ca…

Nada, se había dispuesto a hacer sus amenazas realidad… _**"Por eso quería quedarse a dormir anoche… para antes de irse quitarme la varita… y como sabía que no iba a salir…"**_.

Una vez de vuelta en el salón.

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada?

-El muy… - se calló, delante de una señorita, aunque esta fuera Granger, no había que decir palabras malsonantes acerca de la integridad física de un amigo – se ha llevado también mi varita. Anoche durmió aquí y por lo visto saqueo lo que estuvo a su alcance.

-¡¡No puede ser!! ¿Pero que le he hecho para que me deje contigo?

-Gracias, tu también eres encantadora. – dijo con ironía en la voz.

-Esta bien, me iré en taxi o en lo que sea, aunque tarde mil años. – empezó a caminar hacía la puerta.

-Espera – habló con desgana – Yo te llevo en mi escoba.

-¡¡ESO SI QUE NO!!

-¿pasa algo? Encima que me ofrezco a llevarte, vas tu y…

-Tengo vértigo – dijo mirando al suelo, para luego susurrar sin mirarlo – me dan miedo las escobas.

Draco se contuvo, por fin había algo en lo que era completamente mejor que ella y que nunca lo pondría vencer. Pero tenerle miedo a una simple escoba era algo patético.

-Miedo de una escoba – decía impertinente – Vamos Granger que es solo un trozo de madera, no te va a morder.

Levantó por fin su cara, en maldita hora le confesó eso, pero con las prisas de marcharse de esa casa, no era consciente de lo que decía.

-¿Te crees que no lo e intentado? – lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras el se lo estaba pasando en grande – Harry y Ron ya no saben lo que hacer para que…

-Y que esperas con esos dos. Menuda panda de ineptos te has buscando para que…

-Será mejor no seguir por ahí. Cogeré un taxi y punto.

Esta vez si se iba a marchar, pasara lo que pasara, abriría esa puerta y saldría de esa casa. Empezó a tirar. Maldita puerta parecía que todo estuviera en su contra.

-¿Y ahora que pasa? – después de un par de minutos se dio por vencida.

-Que eres una debilucha. Déjame a mí. – hubiera intervenido antes pero verla intentar abrir la puerta con tanto ahínco era muy divertido.

Se apartó y dejó sitio para que actuara. El rubio tomo de una de las anillas y tiró. Nada. Cerrada. No se movía.

-¿Quién es el debilucho ahora?

-No se que le pasa, si solamente con un leve roce de alguien que esta dentro o que yo haya dejado pasar se abren.

En ese momento un enorme pájaro entro por el balcón y se poso en el respaldo del sillón.

-¡Por Merlín! – sin querer dio un paso hacía atrás de la impresión al ver aquel animal.

-Es el águila africana de Nott.

Caminó hasta ella para recoger el sobre que portaba en su pata. En El Cairo ver una lechuza llevando el correo era casi impensable.

-Ya se lo que es. Pero es… ¡enorme! Con esas garras, ese pico… y tan oscura.

-¿Donde esta esa valentía gryffindor tan famosa? – decía mientras le acariciaba debajo del pico.

Aquella ave de mirada penetrante y garras afiladas no le quitaba ojo, pensaba que de un momento a otro le atacaría como un pobre ratón, sin contemplaciones.

-Es para los dos – se extrañó. Ella seguía en la entrada viendo todo desde lejos. - ¿No piensas acercarte a leerla?

-No, gracias, estoy muy bien aquí. Léela tu primero. – contestó presuntuosa.

Soltó un bufido, fue hasta un cajón de la cómoda del salón y cogió algo que después le dio de comer al águila, la cual al terminar se marcho.

-¿Ya? ¿Ahora puedes venir a leer esto de una vez?

Ella por fin se acercó hasta el con paso altivo, para ver que decía aquel dichoso papel.

"_Queridísimos Draco y Hermione: _

_Después de ver que vuestro comportamiento no cambia ni con el paso del tiempo, el señor Doge, Penélope y yo estamos de acuerdo que para ser compañeros de trabajo, esas no son las maneras ni trato correcto, y mucho menos para tal delicada misión. Por ello, hemos decidido tomar cartas en el asunto. _

_Estaréis encerrados en esa casa hasta que deis alguna señal de cambio. _

_O a unas malas, hasta que el hechizo que he puesto en puertas y ventanas se rompa (no penséis que porque podáis abrir los balcones tenéis escapatoria. ¡Aviso! las consecuencias a la hora de querer escapar no son muy gratas). _

_No preocuparos por vuestras varitas, están a buen recaudo. Espero que lo comprendáis. Es por vuestro bien, y el bien de todos. _

_Draco, compañero del alma, enseña a la cautivadora Hermione el cuarto donde yo me suelo quedar. Ahí le he dejado algunas de sus cosas. Espero no haberme olvidado de nada imprescindible._

_Ya nos pondremos en contacto con vosotros, no preocuparos, todo esta en orden._

_Sin más se despide vuestro encantador amigo,_

_Theodore Nott. _

_._

_Pd: Cerrar esas bocas que no es para tanto, solo serán unos días… o eso creo… depende de vosotros, jajajajaja."_

_._

Ambos se miraron con los ojos como platos. No podía ser verdad.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Como se las gasta este Nott. ¿a quién no le gustaría quedarse encerrada en una casa con nuestro queridísimo Draco? Pos ya sabéis, si queréis que Nott os encierre con el utilizar el Go!!!

Por cierto, el viernes vi la peli del 6º libro ¿Qué tal os parece?

Review pliiiiiiiisssssss!!!! O mejor utilizar el **GO**!!! Gracias!!!!!

**Muchos besos Jess.**


	12. La Diplomática y el Encantador de Brujas

**¡¡HOLA!!**

Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Esta vez he actualizado antes por haceros tanto esperar la anterior vez. Espero que os guste.

Gracias por los últimos reviews, en especial a **Hann_ganger**, a **Tonkstar**, a **Claugan2009**, a **Vanessa Potter Malfoy**, y a **Maruuchiss**, que son mis incondicionales, leen todos mis Fics, y eso que solo estoy empezando. De verdad muchas gracias chicas. Sin vosotras no seguiría adelante. Espero que sigáis leyéndome y si tenéis algo que decirme o algo no os gusta solo tenéis que hacérmelo llegar.

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes (o casi todos), hechizos, etc... Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, con alguna que otra aportación de mi parte.

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 12º - La Diplomática y el Encantador de Brujas**

-Esto es una broma ¿NO? – decía escéptica.

-¡Uy! Si. Mira como me estoy riendo – puso una sonrisa falsa en su cara.

-No, no, no, no. Se supone que YO tengo que estar recopilando información sobre ciertos ataques mientras despisto haciéndome pasar por turista. No aquí, contigo, en esta casa sabe Merlín hasta cuando. No, no y no.

-Yo sin embargo, estoy muy ilusionado por aguantar tus neurosis diarias. ¿No me lo notas?

-¡Cállate Hurón!

-¡Cállate tu come libros! ¡Ja! Esto si que es la hostia. Que en mi propia casa me manden callar.

-¿Quieres que lo vuelva hacer? – dio un paso hacia delante mirándolo desafiante.

-Haber si eres capaz – avanzó hasta quedar a escasos 5 centímetros de ella.

Ninguno daba señal de debilidad y seguían manteniendo los ojos fijos en los del otro.

-Puedo tirarme horas así.

-¿He dicho yo lo contrario?

Estaban tensos. Sus miradas se enterraban intentando amedrentar al adversario. Hermione tenía los puños cerrados a cada lado del cuerpo y su cuello rígido hacia arriba. Draco estaba cruzado de brazos sin perder detalle. En menos de unos segundos tenían montada una batalla de miradas intimidatorias.

Nunca había visto esos ojos castaños tan cerca, con ese brillo de rabia que parecía vislumbrar. Era enormemente sugerente, pero no podía permitir que ella se saliera con la suya, y menos en su casa. Algo tendría que hacer.

Notaba como bajaba y acercaba su cabeza hacia ella. Al principio, su rostro reflejaba la furia que en esos instantes le estaba provocando, pero en cuestión de escasos segundos su cara cambió a… _**"nada... absolutamente nada"**_. Lo que la desconcertó.

Notó su aliento a menta mezclarse con su colonia cerca de su mejilla, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía.

-¡¡¡AAAUUUHHH!!! – le dio un pisotón. Era la única forma que se le ocurrió de tomar el control.

-¡¿Qué pensabas hacer?! – dijo una vez recompuesta.

-Conocer tu límite de aguante. Y por lo que acabo de ver "tus horas" se reducen a "escasos minutos".

-Slytherin tramposo – soltó con resentimiento.

-Leona rabiosa – le devolvió con vanidad.

Le sacaba de sus casillas. De la misma forma que hacía en el colegio. No lo aguantaba. Mejor sería irse a su cuarto y pasar los días encerrada allí sin encontronazos.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?

-A mi cuarto ¿Algún problema? Así dejare de ver esa cara de…

-¿De qué?

-… de… de hurón que tienes.

-Que original. Me dejas sin palabras.

-No me tientes Malfoy. Creo que tu nariz todavía se acuerda de nuestro último encontronazo.

Y se giró violentamente para marcharse, pero una mano la paró.

-¿Acaso sabes dónde está? – Apretó con fuerza su muñeca - ¿O piensas seguir rebuscando sin permiso por MI casa?

* * *

Llevaba tres días encerrada en la habitación. Desde que el la dejara allí no había salido casi para nada, y las pocas veces que lo hizo, dio gracias a Merlín por no toparse con él.

Su habitación no le disgustaba del todo, ni su lectura, ni aquella casa, en realidad lo único que la sacaba de quicio era saber que era de Malfoy, y que se paseaba por allí. Como no desquiciarse si todo lo que le rodeaba le recordaba a él. Le fastidiaba reconocer que ese lugar le maravillaba y si no fuera por el dueño se quedaría ahí en lo que resta de tiempo en El Cairo.

Encerrados las horas se hacían eternas. Los segundos minutos, los minutos horas, las horas días…

Habían pasado tres días, y no daba señales de vida. No es que le importara mucho si comía o si no, o si estaba bien, o si necesitaba alguna cosa, pero debía reconocer que algo le perturbaba y le inquietaba. Estaba siempre pendiente a cualquier movimiento o ruido, por muy leve que fuera. Se estaba obsesionando por no saber nada de lo que hacía o quizás porque era la única distracción que tenía. Algo le decía que tenerla allí no iba a ser bueno.

Eran más de media noche y el calor era insoportable, ni llevando simplemente ese fino camisón sentía alivio. Decidió salir a intentar tomar el fresco en el balcón.

Estando apoyada en la baranda, dejo sus pensamientos escapar. Se fijó en que su vida se había parado respecto a toda aquella ciudad que le rodeaba. Llevaban tres días encerrados y no habían hecho nada al respecto para salir de esa situación. No quería estar así por mucho tiempo. Tenía cosas que hacer. Pero si aguantarse en una misma habitación les costaba, intentar llevar una medio relación cordial era imposible.

-¿calor?

Hay estaba. Con el camisón de la última vez, descalza, con el poco viento meciéndole el pelo, en su balcón, mirando la noche. Un olor a canela le llego a su nariz.

Ella se volvió. Parecía como si hubiera sabido que estaba pensado en el, en todo aquello que les pasaba. Apoyado sobre el umbral con los brazos y piernas cruzados la miraba.

-Ente otras cosas.

-No pasaríamos tanta si tuviera mi varita.

-Ese es el problema, que no la tenemos y no podemos salir de aquí. Tenemos que hacer algo. – se volvió hacia donde miraba minutos antes.

Draco se acercó y se apoyó a su lado, para contemplar la gente que pasaba por la calle.

-Por una vez en la vida Granger, estamos de acuerdo.

-Es imposible, tú y yo nunca nos soportaremos.

-Mira, ya son dos. Pero se te ocurrirá algo. ¿No se supone que eres la mejor bruja de tu edad?

Ella le sonrió.

Había conseguido hacerla reír por primera vez en su vida y eso le hizo enorgullecerse. Le devolvió aquella pequeña sonrisa.

-Será mejor que vuelva a la cama. Es tarde.

Y sin más entro al piso, dejándolo solo con sus cosas y un leve aroma a canela.

* * *

Volvía a su cuarto después de su almuerzo, cuando al pasar por al lado de la biblioteca olió el mismo aroma que la noche anterior. Entró.

Sentada debajo de la ventana en unos cojines, leía un viejo libro.

-¿Buscando alguna solución? ¡Joder Granger! Y yo que pensaba que esa faceta tuya de come libros había terminado al dejar el colegio.

-Siempre tan elocuente. Ya ves, sigo en las mismas. – parecía que el Malfoy con quien se podía medio hablar afloraba a partir de media noche. – Por cierto, tus trastornos de personalidad son como cruciatus mandados a traición por la espalda.

-No pensaba que fueras tan masoquista, pero gracias – soltó con su típica media sonrisa. – Si fueras más lista te alejarías de mí.

-Digamos, que por las circunstancias y por el placer de discutir, que no lo soy tanto. – contestó con sarcasmo sin mirarlo, muy pendiente a lo que estaba leyendo.

Era algo que no podía evitar. Algo más fuerte que todo él. Tenía la necesidad imperiosa de picarla cuando la veía baja de defensa, porque le encantaba discutir con ella. La única persona que lo podía poner es su sito con una simple frase suspicaz. Y eso a su vez le irritaba. Un sentimiento confuso que no sabía cómo interpretar.

Cogió un libro al azar y se sentó debajo de la misma ventana, a escasos metros, aparentando leer.

Ella seguía a lo suyo. Notaba de vez en cuando alguna mirada de soslayo, que rápidamente se desviaba y volvía a la lectura. Sabía a que estaba jugando. La probaba.

-¡Anda! No sabía yo que los Malfoys tuvieran la habilidad de leer al revés – dijo al cabo de unos minutos de sentirse cohibida, sin apenas mover sus ojos del libro.

Draco se dio cuenta de que tenía el libro al revés, y rápidamente le dio la vuelta.

Descubierto. Tocaba improvisar.

-Es una de otras tantas habilidades que desconoces.

-Aaahhh.

-Además, este libro ya lo he leído varias veces. Intentaba darle otro punto de vista al asunto.

Por primera vez, desde que entro lo miro directamente.

-"Doce maneras infalibles para encantar a las brujas" – daleó su cabeza para poder leer mejor – Con que ese es el secreto de Draco Malfoy. Que decepción.

-¿Cómo?

Ella le señalo el libro que tenía en sus manos. Apresuradamente lo cerró para ojear su tapa. Su palidez aumento. Ella empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Esto no es mío. No sé que hace aquí – lo tiro al suelo – A mi no me hacen falta esas cosas. – Seguía diciendo formal pero con un leve tono inquieto en su voz – Sera de Nott, que anda por aquí como su segunda casa.

-¿Pero no decías que lo habías leído muchas veces?

No podía parar de reír, verlo confuso y sin saber cómo salir del asunto le hacía mucha gracia. Era casi algo inverosímil.

Sin más, se levanto y salió de allí malhumorado. Sus planes habían tomado otro camino no muy grato. Como buena serpiente, sabia cuando debía retirarse en momentos de contingencia.

* * *

Era lunes, y después del altercado del sábado en la biblioteca, el no había aparecido por ningún sitio. Sabía que no se había comportado muy bien que digamos, pero él era un Malfoy, en su naturaleza no estaba la compasión, así que por ello dio rienda suelta a su genio. Aunque ahora que lo meditaba en frio, ella era Hermione Granger, no un Malfoy más, esa manera de actuar no podía tolerársela. Como tampoco agravar las cosas más entre ellos. Sino nunca podría salir de ese sitio.

Algo se le tenía que ocurrir. Lo que fuese, para calmar las cosas. Algo que fuera neutral, y el único sitio neutral, a su parecer, fue la cocina.

Le dejaría una nota en algún sitio donde supiera que pasaría, pero ahí estaba la duda. ¿Saldría de su cuarto? Mejor sería meter la nota por debajo de la puerta. _**"Lo que tiene que hacer una…"**_.

Y esta vez nada de comportamientos descortés. _**"Diplomacia Hermione… como los magos de estado… mantén la compostura"**_.

* * *

Ahí estaba el. En su cuarto. Leyendo aquel dichoso libro. El de la discordia, bueno, el de su turbación y bochorno. Y ya que se había encerrado por lo ocurrido, por lo menos esperaba sacar algo de provecho. Aunque viendo lo que ponía poco provecho veía. El ya conocía esas "tácticas", no eran nada nuevo.

.

"_Es matemático. Ligarse a una bruja significa conquistarla durante mucho tiempo. De hecho, cuanto más larga es la fase de cortejo, más puntos gana el hombre a ojos de esta._

_Además de ser un poseedor nato de cualidades tales como confianza en sí mismo y persistencia, conozca, qué debe saber todo mago para que cualquier bruja caiga rendida a sus pies._

_En lugar de ver cómo otros se llevan a las mujeres que le gusta, debe saber que hay ciertas "reglas" a tener en cuenta a la hora de la conquista._

_Si bien hay dos características que juegan a favor del conquistador, como son la seguridad y la persistencia, es necesario seguir una serie de pasos..."_

.

El era un prototipo nato, de cualidades tales como confianza en sí mismo, seguridad, y dependiendo de la mujer, persistencia. Todo lo que ese libro llamaría "gran conquistador". Pero una cosa tenía clara, para ligarse a una bruja a él no le hacía falta tiempo, y mucho menos era el que veía como se llevaban a la mujer que le gustaba, al contrario, más de una vez había tenido un serio problema por ello.

Lo que había llegado a hacer por aburrimiento. El, Draco Malfoy, estaba consultando una "guía" para "encantar brujas". Si lo viera Theo, seguramente se mofaría de él. No obstante, si lo pensaba bien, seguramente que esa clase de libro fuera del estilo de su amigo, el cual tenía la obsesa naturaleza de saber de todo.

.

"…_Hay doce reglas que pondrán al galán en el centro de la escena de la conquista:_

_Antes de acercarse, mantenga contacto visual. La forma más segura de saber si el acercamiento será exitoso es intentar efectuar un contacto ocular preliminar para ver cómo responde la dama. Si ella mantiene la mirada (o, mejor aún, si sonríe) vaya a hablarle. Si por el contrario, evita la mirada, las posibilidades son pocas…"_

.

Primer punto sencillo. Era un ferviente experto en el "contacto visual", sus miradas provocaban más de un desmayo a su paso. Acompañadas de su media sonrisa sexy, le garantizaba el 100 % de éxito.

.

"…

_No muestre interés en ella y en sus amigas. Apuntar a más de una mujer dentro del mismo círculo social es una táctica que lleva al desastre, dado que no sólo conseguirá parecer un mujeriego, sino que está olvidando un factor primordial: si quiere conquistar con éxito a una mujer debe hacerla sentir especial. Y mostrar interés por sus amigas no es la mejor forma de hacerlo. De modo que, aunque se sienta atraído por más de una mujer en el grupo, deberá elegir una…"_

.

Ahí radica su problema. Aunque quisiera interesarse en una solo mujer, no podía hacer nada si, el resto de sus amigas se interesaban por él. Eso conllevaba a que se sintiera atraído por más de una, y por consiguiente le era imposible elegir. Eso sí, el leve tiempo que pasaba con cada una, las hacía sentir especial.

.

"…

_Hágala sentir como si fuera la bruja más deseada de la tierra. Con frecuencia, una mujer queda prendada de un hombre por una razón: le gusta cómo la hace sentir. Así que si la hace sentir como la más bonita del lugar, existirá la posibilidad de que quiera verlo otra vez. Asimismo, esta táctica será favorable a largo plazo, dado que si ella se siente cómoda con usted, logrará beneficios en todos los aspectos de la relación…"_

.

A él solo le interesaba una clase de beneficios y sabía muy bien cómo conseguirlos.

.

"…

_No utilice clichés ni frases prefabricadas. Nunca, jamás haga esto. Usar un cliché sólo logrará hacerlo ver como si estuviera haciendo un intento desesperado o como una persona sin experiencia con las mujeres (lo que es incluso peor). Así, evitará todas las formalidades y se diferenciará de los hombres que emplean frases prefabricadas con las mujeres, que, aunque parezca difícil de creer, hay muchos que todavía las usan…"_

.

"_**Solo tenias que darte una vuelta por cualquier grupito de leones cuando intentaban ligar… Así les iba… jajajaja… San Potter persiguiendo de la Weasley, la comadreja con la simplona de Brown detrás… Longbottom… bueno ese era un caso aparte… jajajaja"**_

.

"…

_No diga demasiado la primera vez. Tenga esto presente en su primera cita. Así no resultara o quedara como un tipo insistente o sin misterio alguno. El lenguaje corporal puede ayudarle a determinar cuando la esta aburriendo o diciendo demasiado sobre algún tema sin interés aparente para ella. Si parece aburrida con la conversación, intente cambiar de tema, y si la cosa sigue igual, bueno tal vez no haya química y es tiempo de que se retire. Si por el contrario los signos son positivos, mantenga cierto misterio, intercale constantemente nuevos temas y no prolongues demasiado su charla. Si se queda con una buena impresión y algo de curiosidad es posible que quiera volver a verle…"_

.

A él le iban hablar de misterio, si toda su puta vida había sido un misterio. Era Don Enigma, nadie sabía más de la cuenta y muy poca gente lo conocía de verdad. ¿Acaso le iba a contar a las tías que se tiraba su vida? Y está descartado pensar, que una mujer pudiera aburrirse con él, sabia mantener la química, tenía una impresión impecable, salvaguardaba su curiosidad y siempre querían volverlo a ver. Otro tema era, que él quisiera verlas a ellas.

.

"_Y por último..._

_No se desanime. Hasta el más Don Juan es rechazado alguna vez. Pero su secreto consiste en no preocuparse y continuar acercándose a las mujeres. Una buena autoestima y mucha persistencia son necesarias para triunfar en esto.  
_

_Por lo que tal vez, la lección más importante sea no abatirse porque una mujer le envió a otra parte con sus palabreríos. Es posible que tuviera un mal día, o que ya tuviera pareja. Pero si se apega a las reglas el triunfo está asegurado. ¡Buena suerte!"_

.

Eso era todo. Ahí estaban las más importantes de las 12 maneras infalibles para encantar a una bruja. El resto del libro hablaba sobre ejemplos prácticos, que hacer en requeridas circunstancias y como mejorar la autoestima. En definitiva, una pérdida de tiempo total.

Sin embrago, tenía cierta curiosidad por saber si esas doce reglas, tomadas al pie de la letra tenían eficacia.

Un ruido en la puerta llamo su atención.

Fue corriendo a abrir. Nada. Miró hacia los dos lados del pasillo, tampoco. ¿Habría sido su imaginación? Porque no había tardado tanto para darle tiempo a que se escondiera. Sabía que era ella. Y al cerrar, un trozo de pergamino tirado en el suelo llamo su atención.

Lo desdoblo, y con una caligrafía pulcra y cuidada ponía:

"_Esta noche a las 9. Cena cordial. No hace falta que te arregles. Cocino yo, por las molestias de invadir tu casa._

_HG"_

Eso sí que era toda una sorpresa. La sabelotodo le iba a cocinar. En qué mundo cabía ¿o es que pretendía envenenarlo? De todas maneras iría. Que podía perder. A lo mejor hasta se divertía viéndola chamuscar la comida. ¿Sería esa su forma de arreglar lo de días antes?

Volvió a su cama de su enorme cuarto, donde minutos antes había dejado el libro, y se dispuso a seguir leyendo. ¿Serian esas doce reglas efectivas? Tendría que probarlas. ¿Pero con quien, estando ahí encerrado? Una idea se le pasó por la cabeza, no es que quisiera ligar con Granger, ¡ni mucho menos!, pero con suerte, podría deshacerse de ella y ese maldito hechizo.

* * *

Las ocho y media. Hora de ponerse manos a la obra. En treinta minutos esperaba tenerlo todo casi listo. No era nada formal, sino una simple cena para apaciguar rencillas entre ambos, así que si tardaba algo más de la cuenta, no pasaría nada.

Una vez en la cocina, que no quedaba muy lejos de su cuarto, empezó a buscar los utensilios necesarios para su cena.

Aquello era inmenso, comparada con la suya en Londres, sino fuera porque no podía salir de ahí, hubiera pensado que estaba en la de un afamado restaurante de alta clase. ¿Acaso utilizaba la mitad de las cosas que veía? _**"¡Si claro!...Ahora Malfoy es un extraordinario Chef"**_. Solo de pensarlo le entraba la risa.

Todo poseía un orden armonioso, fogones por un lado, una espaciosa encimera, en la pared algún que otro utensilio para cortar, sartenes, ollas, cazuelas y demás, colocadas en su respectivos armarios por orden de tamaño, y al otro extremo un gran fregadero y para su sorpresa un lavavajillas. El acero y el mármol inundaban todo a partes iguales.

Fue hacia la alacena del fondo para coger los ingredientes necesarios y se puso manos a la obra, después de tardar casi veinte minutos en encontrarlos. Sumándole a eso otros quince, que era lo que tardaría en prepararlo todo, ya iba tarde. Así que mientras dejaba al fuego lo que estaba cocinando, fue a preparar una mesa en la terraza del salón, para comer fuera, mirando hacia el resto de la ciudad. Le fascinaban las vistas, eran tan distintas a su mundo en Inglaterra.

Y al llegar… ahí estaba el.

Plantado en la puerta, con su típico porte imponente para cualquier mujer pero que parecía no perturbarla a ella, o eso aparentaba. A pesar de haber dejado claro que era algo informal, apareció con unos pantalones negros y una de sus camisas blancas de seda.

"_**Muy bien Draco, ya estamos aquí. Primera regla… contacto visual" **_

Clavó sus ojos grises en ella, en busca de lo que decía el libro, ver cómo responde la dama.

No esperaba verlo aparecer tan pronto. Reclinado sobre el marco de la puerta, inspeccionándola de arriba abajo con tanto descaro. Le estaba poniendo nerviosa. _**"¿Por qué se me ocurriría ponerme esto? Si sabes que Malfoy no entiende la palabra informal"**_llevaba una simple camiseta blanca de tirantes y unos pantalones de chándal muy cómodos para estar por casa. Inconscientemente, y para intentar no dejar ver sus nervios ante él, le sonrió.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – hizo un amago de devolverle la sonrisa que estaba esperando.

-¿No llegas un poco pronto? – paso por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarlo para entrar en la habitación e ir directa hacia lo que había dejado al fuego.

Draco la siguió algo confuso. Encima que se prestaba a ayudarla. _**"Calma… todo sea por que se vaya de aquí"**_.

-No iba a dejar a una dama sola en esta cocina, haciéndolo todo ella. – Hermione se volvió para encararlo, algo no le cuadraba, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Tan apecho se estaba tomando el que ella se fuera de su casa? – Dime que falta, así mientras, tú podrás irte a cambiarte.

Esa mirada le advirtió que la regla número seis, no se le estaba dando muy bien.

-Cambiarme… - su cara era todo un poema _**"Paciencia… mantén la compostura, diplomacia Hermione"**_ - pensaba quedarme así, de hecho lo dejé bien claro en la…

-Cierto – la cortó antes de que cometiera otro error – De esta manera estas… - su mano subía y bajaba señalando su vestimenta - … perfecta.

La castaña se giró y siguió caminando sin decir nada más. Y Draco por fin pudo soltar todo el aire que había acumulado de más tras su metedura de pata. No le quedaba otra que arreglarlo de la forma que fuera posible, por mucho que le costara.

-¡Voilá! – destapó la olla que estaba al fuego para que el pudiera ver lo que estaba cocinando - ¡Fondue!

Le informó con cara sonriente.

-No has cocinado - dijo con tono despectivo – Solo has calentado… - volvió a pensar lo que iba a decir por segunda vez antes de volver a empeorar las cosas - ¡Has calentado queso! – su efusividad era tan falsa como un galeón de chocolate.

Esto de intentar llevarse bien le estaba costando lo suyo. Ni con las malditas reglas, y mira que ponía empeño.

-Y cortado pedacitos de pan.

Vale, hasta ahí había llegado. Esto le superaba. Lo había intentado, sabia Merlín cuanto, pero ella se lo estaba poniendo en bandeja.

-Me conmueve tu esfuerzo – soltó sin más.

¡Por fin! Esa situación la estaba volviendo loca. Prefería comentarios hirientes a esa falsedad de "todo está bien". Lo suyo no tenía remedio.

-Vale, es la única receta que domino sin varita. Ya me gustaría verte a ti. Pero ya que te haces pasar por un entendido en cocina pruébalo. – tomó un trozo de pan y lo bañó en queso, soplo un poco y se lo dio a probar antes de que hiciera ademan de rechistar – Vamos. Seguro que te encanta.

-¡Oh!... mmmm… mmm… ¡que rico! – Comentó con la boca medio llena – Ahora tu – hizo la misma operación que la castaña – Prueba y dime.

Después de unos segundos de degustación Hermione lo miró.

-¡Esta Horrible!

Y ambos se echaron a reír.

-¿Puedo cocinar ya? – decía todavía entre risas.

Ella tomo lo primero que tuvo a mano, un bote a harina de lo alto de la repisa. Ambos se callaron al instante. El sabía perfectamente que iba hacer.

-Lo retiro. Eres muy buena cocinera – dijo para que su idea se le fuera de la cabeza. No podía manchar su impoluta vestimenta.

Pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando una polvareda de humo blanca lo rodeaba.

Cuando la harina se fue disipando pudo ver a Hermione con la cara colorada aguantando la risa, hasta que al verlo perfectamente no la logró contener más.

-Creo que el blanco te sienta muy bien.

Tuvo que apoyarse en la encimera para no caerse de la risa, pero al volver a incorporarse hacia donde estaba, Draco ya no se encontraba allí.

"_**¿Dónde se ha metido…"**_

-¡Granger! – la llamaban a sus espaldas.

Ahí estaba, y no venia solo. Consigo traía un enorme bote de salsa de tomate y estaba dispuesto a usarlo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! – le advirtió con un dedo al aire.

El Slytherin puso una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, como un niño pequeño el día de navidad al recibir los regalos.

-El que – dio un paso hacia ella.

-Derramar una gota de eso. – dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Creo que el rojo te sentara muy bien.

Y en menos de dos segundos ambos peleaban por el bote de tomate.

Entre tantas idas y venidas algo de salsa cayó al suelo. Hermione sin querer la piso y resbaló, llevándose consigo a Draco, al cual se aferró y tiraron lo que no quería tirar.

El calló encima de ella, ambos embadurnados en rojo.

Sus cuerpos se rozaban…

Sus narices se tocaban…

Volvía sentir su aliento a menta mezclase con el suyo, mientras que ese perfume que conocía tan bien se le colaba por toda su piel. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos y aspiró para olerlo mejor. Ese olor era superior a ella, podía decirse que la dejaba K.O.

Por primera vez, esos ojos color miel lo estaban hipnotizando. Y ahora que se fijaba tenía alguna que otra peca muy graciosa en su rostro, pero sin duda la que le estaba, de sobremanera, llamando su atención era una cerca de esos labios rojos tan carnosos y apetitosos. Ese maldito olor a canela volvía hacer su aparición.

Vio como ella cerraba sus ojos, e hizo lo mismo instintivamente, y muy despacio fue acortando la poca distancia.

Casi sentía el calor que desprendían…

* * *

**Continuará…**

Mira que les encanta pelear a ambos. Es algo natural en ellos. No tienen remedio.

¿Pero conseguirán deshacer el hechizo de Nott? ¿En que acabara esa pelea entre salsa de tomate? ¿Cenaran al final o terminaran haciendo otras cosas?

Ya sabéis, necesito sugerencias, si queréis conocer en que acaba todo utilizar el GO!!!

Review pliiiiiiiisssssss!!!! Gracias!!!!!

**Muchos besos Jess.**


	13. 1manera muy especial de dar las Gracias

**¡¡HOLA!!**

Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo. He de decir que me ha costado horrores acabarlo. Creo que mi inspiración está de vacaciones, así que pido disculpas por adelantado si no os gusta. Esos sí, sí por el contrario si lo hace, hacédmelo saber, a ver si así la maldita musa vuelve.

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes (o casi todos), hechizos, etc... Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, con alguna que otra aportación de mi parte.

Por cierto, saludos a las nuevas incorporaciones.

* * *

**CAPITULO 13º - Una manera muy especial de dar las gracias**

**.**

Vio como ella cerraba sus ojos, e hizo lo mismo instintivamente, y muy despacio fue acortando la poca distancia.

Casi sentía el calor que desprendían…

… cuando ambos escucharon una tos proveniente de la puerta.

Theo los saludaba sonriente con la mano. Se dieron cuenta en la posición en la que estaban, miraron otra vez a Theo y se levantaron corriendo del suelo.

-¿Se puede saber que estabais haciendo? – les pregunto con satisfacción, su plan marchaba.

-Si tu amigo no se hubiera metido con mi cena – estaba tan colorada como la salsa de tomate que había esparcida por el suelo y por ellos mismos.

Eso se preguntaba ella, que estaban haciendo, si no llega aparecer él a saber cómo hubiera acabado la cosa.

-Si TÚ no me hubieras tirado el bote de harina - le recriminaba a la castaña.

"_**Siempre tan oportuno Theito… ¿pero qué dices Draco? ¡¡Dale las gracias!!"**_

-¿y eso que tiene que ver para que los dos acabarais en el suelo uno encima del otro?

-pregúntaselo a la patosa de Granger, que encima de no saber cocinar…

-pues yo no veo que hicieras algo por ayudar – le reprocho utilizando el dedo índice.

-¿COMO? ¡JA! Si lo primero que te he dicho nada más entrar era si necesitabas ayuda. Pero claro cómo eres Doña Perfecta. Por poco me intoxica con sabe dios que cosa.

-bueno, bueno, dejad las riñas de enamorados para la intimidad…

Hermione lo miró con cara de antipatía y Draco bufo ante el comentario.

-… y yo que venía a sacaros de aquí – sus caras se iluminaron – pero con esas pintas…

-¿ha pasado algo?

Draco conocía muy bien a su amigo, cuando se le metía algo no paraba hasta conseguirlo, y aunque por su tono de voz no lo demostraba, notaba que algo le rondaba la cabeza.

-luego te lo cuento, ahora debo llevarme a Hermione a casa de Doge. Vamos Herms – le acompaño a su cuarto – Por cierto, toma – le tiró el estuche de su varita antes de salir.

La castaña, después de una ducha, recogió lo más rápido que pudo todas sus pertenencias y se las llevó hacia el salón donde la estaban esperando. Esto de que la tuvieran de un lado para el otro sin saber que ocurría la exasperaba, por eso decidió escuchar lo que ambos chicos decían antes de entrar.

-ya han dado el primer paso – hizo una larga pausa – El próximo eres tú.

-lo sé.

-Ten cuidado, tío.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente por lo que tras un par de minutos decidió entrar.

Draco se encontraba sentado en un sillón, serio, pensativo, con la mirada perdida, y Theo con una copa en la mano caminando de un lado para el otro.

-Podemos irnos – dijo para llamar la atención.

El castaño cambio su rostro al oírla adquiriendo una enorme sonrisa, dejo la copa en una mesa y fue hacia ella para coger el bolso que cargaba en uno de sus hombros.

El rubio, en cambio, ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Que pasa ¿Por qué esta Malfoy así? – le susurró.

¿Tan grave era la cosa?

-Cosas suyas – la intentó tranquilizar, y le instó a que salieran.

Bajaron la escalera y el muchacho la hizo esperar en el portal mientras acercaba el coche. Según le había dicho, esa zona era exclusivamente de muggles y debido a los acontecimientos que habían pasado ese día, que ya le contaría a su llegada a casa de Elphies, sería más seguro no usar la magia por allí, para no dejar rastro.

Y en esas se encontraba, sola, en una calle muy poco transitada, cerca de las once de la noche. No podía decir que estuviera muy cómoda.

* * *

Las noticias de Nott lo habían dejado demasiado inquieto. Esa incursión al ministerio por cierto grupo no identificado durante la noche pasada no le daba muy buena espina, y mucho menos la visita que le hicieron a su amigo, invitándolo "amablemente" a que abandonara el país, ya que según sus palabras… _"respetamos la memoria de su padre"._

Suerte que no corrió Penélope, tras por los pelos, salir medio ilesa del ataque a la salida del Departamento de Regulación de la Ley mágica. El cual no había sido el único. Parecía que estuvieran cazando ingleses. Alguien no los quería husmeando por allí, aunque la apariencia fuera de la más inocente.

Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Viejos recuerdos le llegaron a la memoria. En este caso ya no podía ser un mero espectador, debía actuar, tenía que prepararse para lo que surgiera, siendo un Malfoy podía esperar cualquier cosa. De él dependían muchas personas, entre ellas amigos y ella.

¿Ella?

Tenía que dejarse ver, hacerse notar más de la cuenta, este era su momento y encerrado en esa casa era imposible que dieran con él.

Se levanto para ir hacia el dormitorio y ahí lo vio, el estuche con la varita de Hermione…

"_**¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarla ahí?"**_

Fue a una de las ventanas que daban al otro lado, para avisarles antes de que se marcharan, no tenía ganas de ir a casa de Doge para una simple tontería a modo muggle, además de que no podía dar ningún paso en falso. A saber si lo estaban vigilando. Todo el mundo sabía quien fue Elphies Doge.

Pero antes de llegar, un grito, que reconoció al instante, le llego a la perfección, haciendo que se abalanzara atropelladamente sobre la primera ventana que encontró.

La vio correr calle abajo, se paso a la siguiente ventana pudo distinguir a un par de figuras encapuchadas de diferentes tamaños que la perseguían.

Varita en mano, salió disparado a la calle, bajando los escalones de tres en tres. Le daba igual si el barrio era muggle como sino.

Cuando llegó a la puerta apareció Theo con el coche.

-¿y Hermione? – preguntó su amigo.

-Menudo guardaespaldas que eres – y le enseñó el estuche.

La había dejado sola en mitad de la calle de noche y sin tener con que protegerse. Por muy listo que furas nadie tendría escapatoria.

-pensaba que la teni…

-¡¡Calle abajo ya!! – le ordenó entre gritos mientras subía a por su escoba.

Sobrevolando la zona tendría mejor perspectiva.

Si le pasaba algo a ella…

…mejor sería no pensar.

* * *

No tenía ni idea hacia dónde ir, ni donde podría esconderse, ni como saldría de esta. En maldita hora le quito Theo su varita. No pudo ver con claridad quienes la perseguían, pero por lo menos con ella tendría alguna manera de defenderse. Así, su única salida era correr y rezar a Merlín porque alguien viniera a su rescate.

Esperando en aquel portal se sobresaltó cuando un hechizo le rozo casi la mejilla, y vio como dos personas corrían hacia ella desde mitad de la calle. Al no saber qué hacer, su primer instinto fue gritar y alejarse de ahí, con suerte alertaría a alguien.

Su respiración era entrecortada, le faltaba el aire y sus piernas le estaban fallando, eso de correr con todas tus fuerzas en tacones no era lo suyo, además de que retumbaban sus pisadas por donde pasaba.

Miró un instante hacia atrás para vigilar a sus captores, percatándose de la falta de uno de ellos. La alerta máxima apareció en su cabeza, pero fue tarde, al girarse hacia delante alguien la cogió.

Era el doble que ella. Doble de alto y doble de ancho. La apresaba con sus enormes brazos esperando a que su amigo llegara.

-Te tengo – le decía mientras se retorcía intentando escapar – mira qué casualidad… salimos de paseo y nos encontramos con una sangre sucia – notaba su aliento repugnante en su oreja.

-¡¡No la dejes escapar!! – gritaba el otro desde lejos.

Al parecer la piedra que minutos antes tiró le había dado de lleno en una de sus rodillas.

-Quietecita guapa… - la agarro del cuello con una mano, levantándola unos cuantos centímetros del suelo para poder ver los ojos de su víctima – que de esta te va a costar salir.

Intentaba sujetarse a aquella extremidad, que la estaba ahogando, con la esperanza de poder introducir un poco de aire en sus pulmones. Cada vez notaba más la falta de este y el ardor que tenía en la garganta se penetraba hasta el estomago. Una lagrima se le escapo del esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba realizando para mantenerse con vida, lo que hizo que su opresor echara a reír en exageradas carcajadas al verla.

En un descuido y sin pensárselo dos veces, le metió un rodillazo en el estomago, que le corto la risa al instante, provocando que la dejara en el suelo, lo que aprovecho para pegarle un pisotón con sus tacones y rematar la faena con una patada en un lugar muy noble de la anatomía masculina.

Salió corriendo a esconderse antes de que llegara el amigo.

Doblo la esquina de otra calle y se quitó los dichosos zapatos. Tenía escasos segundos para despistarlos, antes de que aquella bestia se recompusiera.

Miraba desesperada a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde ocultarse, hasta que dio con una estrecha y oscura calle sin salida entre dos casas.

Segundos antes de poder ser vista se introdujo en ella y se escondió tras un cubo de basura.

Escuchaba como se acercaba alguien, al igual que su corazón no dejaba de latir a mil por hora. Si salía de esta tendría una larga charla con Theo.

De repente algo se escucho por detrás y se giro rápidamente. Escudriño todo lo que la oscuridad le permitió. El lugar era mucho más profundo de lo que pensaba ¿tendría salida por el otro lado? Donde se encontraba había todavía algo de claridad. Decidió no darle importancia, lo más seguro es que fuera algún roedor, ya que su cerebro se estaba volviendo demasiado paranoico.

Siguió pendiente de los pasos, al parecer el doble que antes. Vio como una sombra iba apareciendo, haciéndola retroceder para intentar ocultarse mejor.

Cuando una mano le tapo la boca, mientras que otra la agarraba por la cintura para internarla en la profundidad.

-shhh… - el grito se le quedó en la garganta – Soy yo.

El olor a menta le llegó a la nariz.

Su cuerpo se relajó por completo, tanto, que sin querer dejó caer uno de sus tacones al suelo, llamando demasiado la atención.

Draco se apresuro a cogerlo y se la llevó para esconderla al final de la calle entre viejos aparatos muggles.

-Ven, ponte aquí, contra la pared y no te muevas.

El se hecho un capa por encima y cubrió a ambos, apoyando cada mano al lado de la cabeza de Hermione, quedando a escasos centímetros, ella incluso notaba su respiración en la frente. En cualquier otro momento hubiera objetado algo, pero estaba tan asustada que de hecho le reconfortaba, necesitaba tenerlo tan cerca después de lo ocurrido, se sentía a salvo en sus brazos.

Un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo la hizo temblar como una niña pequeña, a lo que el rubio, con mucho cuidado de no dejar caer la capa, libero una de sus manos y la abrazó contra si, mientras estaba pendiente de quien llegaba.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada – la consolaba.

Ella se acurruco en su pecho. Era la primera vez que estando en peligro como estaba, se sentía realmente segura con alguien. Sabía que no le iba a pasar nada.

-¡¡el ruido se ha escuchado por aquí!! – alertaba el tipo más grande al que iba cojeando.

Ella levanto la cabeza del torso de Draco y pudo comprobar que estaba debajo de una capa invisible… _**"¿una capa invisible?"**_… pero si la única que conocía era de Harry.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir he escuchado algo por ahí.

-No creo que sea tan tonta para meterse en un callejón sin salida.

-pero yo…

-deja de decir idioteces ¡estúpido! ¡Lumus! – ilumino el lugar para cerciorarse.

Draco y Hermione estaban estáticos, no se movían y casi no respiraban. La mandíbula del Slytherin estaba tan tensa y sus ojos desprendían tanta ira que ella no sabía si sería capaz de de contenerlo, parecía que en cualquier momento saldría a su encuentro.

Esa maldita luz lo cegaba por completo, por mucho que intentara reconocer quienes eran los agresores de la castaña no podía.

-¡Lo ves, idiota! No hay nada. Habrá sido una asquerosa rata ¡Nox! – le pego una colleja a su compañero y siguió andando - ¡Continua buscando! No debe de estar muy lejos, mientras yo, alerto del regalito que llevamos.

Esperaron un par de minutos en silencio a alerta sin salir de debajo de su escondite, por si decidían volver. Al instante después Draco recogió la capa.

-¿estás bien? – por fin la miraba a los ojos desde que llegó.

No sabía que contestar, ¿lo estaba?

-Déjame ver – levantó con una mano su barbilla para comprobar cómo las marcas de los dedos de aquel individuo habían quedado grabadas en el cuello de la mujer - ¡Maldito Bastardo! – Acariciaba con cuidado procurando no lastimarla, mientras reconocía la gravedad de las heridas - ¿puedes hablar?

-si –contestó en un susurro, y la volvió a abrazar.

Cuando la vio correr siendo perseguida por aquellos tipos sin varita, indefensa, algo le subió por el estomago. Mientras sobrevolaba las calles en su búsqueda la locura iba en aumento. Su ira apareció cuando por fin la divisó en manos de ese casi troll que la estaba ahogando. Pero cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, cerca de él, fue cuando volvió el alivio. Nadie tenían el derecho a tocarla, nadie menos él. Y mucho menos intentar hacerle daño.

Era su deber defenderla, era su compañera ¿no?... _**"eso es lo que hacen los compañeros"**_… se decía. ¿Pero porque casi mata al tipo que la estaba torturando cuando los encontró?

-Draco – dijo ella contra su pecho.

-mmm…

Se separó unos milímetros.

-gracias – susurro.

El la miro fijamente a los ojos, miro esa dulce boca que lo llamaba por su nombre y sin querer fue acercándose poco a poco, hasta que la beso. Muy despacio, notando como ella se calmaba a cada roce, a cada caricia de su boca.

Un zumbido no muy lejos de donde estaban les hizo recobrar el sentido. Un par de personas acababan de aparecerse.

-Sera mejor irnos de aquí.

La agarro más fuerte si cabe, y decidió aparecerse en casa de Nott, para luego dirigirse a la mansión de Doge, no fuera que los estuvieran siguiendo.

Aterrizaron justo en el balcón de la castaña.

Solo quería dejarla allí, saber que se encontraba bien y salir corriendo antes de que su cuerpo hiciera cualquier otra cosa que no pudiera controlar. Por que cuando estaba con ella perdía el control. Siempre, desde niño, de una manera u otro lo perdía, y al parecer más ahora que ella estaba vulnerable. La cuestión es porque no podía controlarse.

-Por cierto… - intento poner cara de enfadado para darle una reprimenda – a quien se le ocurre salir sin esto – le entrego la caja de su varita – no vuelvas a dejarla por ahí. Pensé que tenías más cabeza siendo auror.

Ella ni siquiera le reprocho. Cogió su varita y la puso en la mesita de noche. Estaba demasiado cansada para discutir. Lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era descansar y olvidarse de que por poco muere ahogada.

-Bueno, debería irme.

No tenía ninguna excusa para seguir en esa habitación, aunque en su interior quisiera quedarse y velar su sueño. Hermione no había dicho nada después de aquel espontaneo beso y la situación se estaba volviendo bastante incómoda.

Se dirigió de nuevo al balcón para desaparecerse.

-Draco… – no se giro – espera… - solo se paro debajo del umbral - … ¿te importaría quedarte conmigo esta noche? – Rápidamente siguió explicándose – es que si no… no podre dormir.

No le contesto. Solo fue hacia la cama, se sentó y empezó a desabrocharse los zapatos.

Ella fue hacia el otro lado para tumbarse.

Ni siquiera abrieron la cama.

El rubio se encontraba bocarriba, mirando el dosel del techo, con las manos cruzadas, mientras, Hermione se acurrucaba de lado en la esquina, dándole la espalda. No se tocaban.

No quería llorar. No debía llorar, y menos dejar notar delante de él que era más débil aun, pero después de todo, necesitaba desahogarse. Intento que no se diera cuenta. Algo casi imposible, dado la cercanía.

Nunca se quedaba demasiado tiempo en un lugar mientras otra persona lloraba. Y menos aun, sabía consolar a alguien. El no era de esos tipos. No sabía qué hacer, ni que decir. A él no acudían para desahogarse. El era quien provocaba que el resto tuviera que hacerlo, pero nunca pensó que ella lo hiciera delante de él.

En todo su tiempo en Hogwarts, jamás la había visto derramar una lágrima, y mira que le dio motivos para ello. Era imperturbable, o lo era hacia él. Le sorprendió que la perfecta prefecta no fuera tan perfecta, y dejara escapar su lado humano como el resto. Así que hizo algo impensable en el, consolarla o intentar hacerlo, no era muy ducho en esos temas.

Sintió como se movía a su espalda e intento contener un sollozo sin conseguirlo al notar como una mano de color pálido rodeaba su estomago y la acercaba al hueco que hacia su cuerpo. Percibía el calor que este desprendía, a la vez que su aliento le hacía cosquillas en una de sus sienes. Era imposible contenerse una vez que había empezado, aun estando así.

Entre sollozo, de vez en cuando, la mano de Draco acariciaba su brazo para intentar calmarla. Debía sacar todos los nervios y miedos que había pasado.

… "_**¿desde cuándo un Malfoy es tan tierno?"**_.

Su pelo seguía oliendo a canela. Cuando iban a tercero, después de darse cuenta tras un "encontronazo casual no muy avenido", perdió el gusto por las natillas, odiaba que ese olor le recordara a ella. En cambio, en sexto, inconscientemente le volvieron a agradar. Era lo único que le animaba el día, un buen cuenco de natillas con canela.

Veía como se estremecía la piel suave y tersa de su brazo, cada vez que la acariciaba. Era difícil que una caricia tan simple para intentar tranquilizarla, a ella le provocaran escalofríos.

Hermione se volvió hacia Draco, todavía con su brazo sobre ella. Esos orbes grises la examinaban con minuciosidad. Le echo hacia atrás un mechón rubio que le cubría la frente. Deslizo su mano con delicadeza desde allí hacia su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios, los mismos que anteriormente le habían besado. Era perfecto, y ella estaba llena de errores, tantos que por poco no llega a mañana, muestra de ello su cuello. Cogió su cara con ambas manos y pego sus labios a los suyos.

Su beso duro un instante, lo suficiente, para notar el calor de esa boca y el sabor dulce a fresa mezclado con las saladas lagrimas que segundos antes ella derramo en la almohada. La miro confuso, intentando entenderla. Ella, simplemente cerró los ojos y se acurruco en su pecho quedándose dormida.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? Sabía perfectamente porque lo hizo el ¿pero ella?

* * *

**Continuará…**

Espero que tengan en cuenta lo que la guerra contra Voldemort ha hecho cambiar a Draco. Y que, ahora en la postguerra ve las cosas muy diferentes.

¿Qué tal su primer beso? ¿Era lo esperado? Creo que el titulo viene como anillo al dedo… "una manera muy especial de dar las gracias". ¿Solo las gracias o hay algo más?

Ya sabéis, si queréis que este estupendísimo rubio os rescate cual príncipe azul, dadle al **GO**, él ira a salvar a cualquier damisela en apuros que yo le mande.

Review pliiiiiiiisssssss!!!! Gracias!!!!!

**Muchos besos Jess.**


	14. Indiferente y Fria

**¡¡HOLA!!**

Otro capítulo terminado. Espero que no me matéis por tardar, pero hago todo lo que puedo por terminarlos. Estoy de llevar dos historias a la vez pasa factura.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi incondicional Maru, muchos besitos wapa.

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes (o casi todos), hechizos, etc... Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, con alguna que otra aportación de mi parte.

* * *

**CAPITULO 14º - Indiferente y fría **

Un repiqueo en la ventana la hizo despertar.

Se vio sola en la cama. ¿Desde cuándo? Juraría que hasta minutos antes él estaba con ella. Todavía olía la almohada a su colonia. Inspiro fuertemente.

El sonido se volvió a repetir llamando por fin su atención. Se dirigió a la ventana y dejo pasar el correo.

Una vez libero el ave, se dispuso a leer.

.

_Querida Mione:_

_Hay que ver, llevas dos semanas allí, y no has sido capaz de mandar ni un mísero pergamino ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido? _

_Por aquí todo marcha bien. Harry se ilusiono mucho con lo del bebe, ya está haciendo mil planes. Caso aparte es mi madre, quien lloro durante todo un día al recibir la noticia. Ahora, no hay quien la pare cuando coge las agujas. Tengo una enorme colección de jerséis en miniatura de todos los colores, algunos pares de patucos y tres gorros. Papa no para de decirle que parece que va a vivir en el polo norte, que deje la lana de una vez. _

_George ya está haciendo cavilaciones, piensa que será un niño, ha apostado tres galeones con Bill, y que le pondrá al corriente de todo lo que sabe. Yo espero que no sea igual de trasto que él. Charlie, en cambio, quiere que aprenda a montar en dragón, y Ron todavía no puede creerse que su hermana pequeña sea mama, eso sí, fue el primero en adjudicarse el papel de padrino, así que ya sabes cuñadita, tendrás que cuidar muy bien de tu sobrinito, o sobrinita. _

_Debería de estar muy enfadada contigo señorita, pero bueno, con que me contestes se me pasa. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que estás haciendo ¿has visto ya las pirámides? ¡Son impresionantes! ¡Qué recuerdos! Los antiguos magos egipcios sí que fueron grandes._

_Por cierto, no me puedes negar que los egipcios de ahora no son guapos, con ese moreno de piel todo el año, ese carácter la mar de halagadores y esa educación. Yo me acuerdo de uno de ojos verdes… mejor será pensar en otra cosa ¡Ginny que vas a ser madre! _

_Todos te echamos de menos. No te preocupes por Ron, tiene sus días, pero está bien. Harry y yo te lo cuidamos. _

_De momento no tengo antojos, pero yo te vuelvo a escribir cuando se me ocurra que pedirte que me traigas. _

_Te quiere,_

_Ginny (y tu nuevo sobrinito)_

_Pd: Harry te escribirá para darte la noticia, hazte la sorprendida, no se te olvide. _

_. _

Hermione termino de leer la carta con una enorme sonrisa en su boca. Recibir noticias de casa era agradable después del día de ayer. _**"Tía, voy a ser tía" **_con unas cosas y otras no se paró a pensar que una nueva personita iba a llegar a la familia. Le hubiera encantado estar allí en el momento en que ambos decidieron contárselo a todos. Podía imaginarse sus caras. La pequeña iba a ser mama, frase que se repetiría más veces esa noche. Si siendo ella la única niña estaba sobreprotegida por sus padres y hermanos, no quería pensar ahora que estaba embarazada.

Los echaba de menos…

Echaba de menos a Ron… Ron…

Su cabeza empezó a divagar.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Llevaba dos semanas escasas y ya se había olvidado de Ron, se repetía una y otra vez escandalizada. Ni una nota, ni un te echo de menos, nada.

Y todo ¿por qué? Porque no tenía en la cabeza otra persona que no fuera él. No se podía permitir un desliz más, y mucho menos que la implicaran a ella con él. Ante todo era una mujer racional y fiel, tanto a sus principios como a su pareja. Y él no entraba en esos principios y mucho menos iba a dejar que se entrometiera en su pareja. Lo de anoche no se podría repetir.

Desde su llegada parecía que la Hermione que era en Londres se había quedado allí, esta era otra. Pero eso se iba a acabar.

Bajaría abajo a informarse de todo lo ocurrido en su ausencia y a desayunar, después se pondría manos a la obra con las contestaciones. Si ella estuviera en lugar de Ron, hacia unos días que se hubiera exasperado.

* * *

Era una de esas noches en las cuales el cielo estaba totalmente naranja. Se avecinaba una nueva tormenta de arena.

Llevaba semanas sin verla. Después de esa noche decidió que no era conveniente tropezarse. Sabia como se encontraba por los demás, pero no se atrevía ni siquiera a acercarse a ella a escondidas por miedo de que le volviera a pasar algo, otra vez.

No tenía la menor idea de porque ese tipo de noches le recordaban a ella. Tal vez, asemejara estar a su lado como algo que lo atormentaba sin saber el porqué.

Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre el mismo recuerdo. Ella le recorría con sus suaves manos su rostro y luego lo besaba. ¿Era eso lo que lo atormentaba? ¿Qué ella lo hubiera besado?

Había hecho grandes avances respecto al trabajo que tenían entre manos. Como se quedaba en casa de Nott, el era quien les transmitía todo la información a los demás.

Se podía decir que desde esa "noche tormentosa", por llamarla de alguna manera, quienes fueran no habían vuelto a hacer acto de presencia por la ciudad. Bastantes errores habían cometido.

El andaba entre medias, pero todavía no había formalizado nada, sabía que les era necesario. Tenía contactos y se codeaba con ciertas personas interesantes para sus fines.

Miraba por la ventana, a lo lejos en el cielo, se veía una maraña de arena que iba avanzando.

-Deberías cerrarla.

Theo acababa de entrar a su cuarto.

-Ya – solo volvió la cabeza para mirarlo un segundo y siguió a lo suyo.

No era tonto, sabia para lo que estaba ahí. Era su mejor amigo, una de las pocas personas por no decir la única, que lo conocía tanto que podía ver más allá de su planta seria y orgullosa.

-Me vas a decir que te pasa. Llevas una hora apostado en esa ventana. – Seguía sin hacerle caso, no pensaba mostrarle así como así sus pensamientos – Desde esa mañana que viniste solo has salido de aquí estrictamente por trabajo.

Algo intuía. Ella también se comportaba de una manera extraña cuando se le escapaba su nombre. Algo paso esa noche. Además había que añadirle todo en lo que su amigo se estaba metiendo.

-¿Y?

-Que también es bueno divertirse - Draco se volvió por fin – No me mires con esa cara que con un par de hechizos nadie notaria que eres tú.

Solo se cruzo de brazos y piernas apoyando su espalda en la pared. Cuando se ponía así era caso perdido hablar con él, siempre a la defensiva.

-Sabes que es peligroso. No quiero correr riesgos. – le contesto fríamente.

Por lo menos ya había dejado los monosílabos a un lado.

-Pues tendrás que correrlos. Nos ha llegado esto. – le enseño un pergamino pulcramente doblado – Doge celebra una fiesta en honor del ministro por su vigésimo año en el cargo. – le paso el papel – el sábado, en la mansión, irán todos los altos cargos del ministerio, tienes que estar allí. Te conviene estar.

-No sé si podre asistir, tengo cosas que hacer…

-¿me vas a privar de tu compañía el día de tu cumpleaños? – intentaba cambiarle ese humor de perros que traía.

-puufff – bufo mientras rodaba los ojos.

Hacía tiempo que eso de celebrar su cumpleaños no le llamaba la atención. Simplemente era un día más.

-No me decepciones. Que no se diga que un Malfoy rechaza un acontecimiento tan exclusivo como este – se carcajeaba mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para salir – Por cierto, no te preocupes, ella no estará. – se giro a verlo, aunque aparentemente seguía en el mismo estado que antes, el ya era un experto en leer sus ojos, que en esos momentos le imploraban una explicación – Penny y ella van a Karnak el viernes, y no saben si estarán de vuelta para la fiesta. – noto como la mirada de Draco se perdía en algún punto de la habitación, era hora de marcharse - Y cierra esa ventana la tormenta se está acercando.

* * *

Llego el sábado noche y ahí estaba él, como le había prometido a su mejor amigo.

Doge, como siempre, era un anfitrión exquisito para celebrar ese tipo de eventos, todo muy elegante y ostentoso, tal como lo requería la ocasión.

El lugar estaba lleno de personalidades aburridas del ministerio de EL Cairo, algunos amigos y ellos, pero ni rastro de las chicas. Mejor, así estaría atento y pendiente a lo que había ido a hacer. Alternar con los altos cargos y dejarse ver, tal como un buen Malfoy se dejaba hacer notar.

Su vestimenta era impoluta, como lo requería la ocasión. Un esmoquin con corbata totalmente negro le hacía resaltar su color de ojos. En cambio, Theo se decidió por uno gris oscuro. Se podría decir que eran los más perfectos y apuestos del lugar.

Se encontraban en el jardín tomando una copa con un grupo de aurores más o menos de su misma edad. Charlaban animadamente sobre temas banales con el objetivo de introducirse en ese círculo y ser aceptados.

-No me esperaba una noche tan… - intentaba buscar la palabra adecuada - ¿aburrida?

Theo echaba de menos a las chicas. En estas últimas cuatro semanas juntos, les había cogido mucho cariño.

-Es lo que tiene estar con aurores – le susurraba sin apenas ser notado mientras sonreía al resto – solo saben mirarse el ombligo y jactarse de lo bien que hacen su trabajo sin enterarse lo que pasa a su alrededor.

-Pues se podría decir que tú extraoficialmente eres uno de ellos.

-No compares lo incomparable – le miro con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de medio lado – Por cierto gracias por tal cargante cumpleaños.

-De nada para eso estamos los amigos. Pero tranquilo, todavía…

No pudo terminar la frase, algo lo distrajo de tal manera que era imposible recordar lo que pensaba decir hace escasos segundos.

-¿Todavía qué?

Se dio cuenta de que su compañero miraba un punto fijo detrás de él.

Se volvió.

Encontró lo que veía con tanta atención y entusiasmo.

Dos mujeres al inicio de la escalera charlando con la Señora Strout, la sanadora.

Se quedo en un estado parecido al de Nott. Hipnotizado con cada minúsculo detalle que realizaban.

-No me habías dicho que no…

-Ya…

-Entonces que…

-No lo sé.

No hacía falta terminar las frases, ambos sabían de qué estaban hablando.

Ellas.

* * *

Se habían ido fuera de la ciudad por un motivo de peso.

La llegada a la casa de cierta persona que a Penny no le agradaba lo más mínimo ver durante demasiado tiempo, únicamente lo justo y necesario, y ni con esas conseguía no acabar durante días con mal animo.

En realidad, por ese fue uno de los motivos por el cual aceptar la misión. Alejarse de Londres y alejarse de él. Verlo constantemente no le convenía.

Después de aquellas especies de atentados, por decirles de alguna manera, apenas se separaban Hermione y ella. Habían decidido que por el bien de ambas estar juntas era lo mejor. Dos cabezas pensaban mejor en momentos complicados que una.

Por ello, su amistad se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte, y había tal confianza entre ambas, que le dio a Penny el valor suficiente para confesarle todo lo que hace años debía haber hecho a alguien.

-No quiero bajar – decía poniendo un puchero mientras se terminaba de recoger el pelo.

Era la cuarta vez que se lo decía, tenía que ponerse seria.

-Penélope, haz el favor de acabar de arreglarte, vamos a bajar quieras o no, se lo prometimos a Elphies. Con esa condición nos dejo ir a Karnak. Con que estuviésemos aquí para la fiesta, y ya vamos tarde – su lado marimandón salió a relucir.

Si es que entre unas cosas y otras, habían salido demasiado tarde y llegaron una vez la fiesta hubo empezado.

-Lo sé. Pero estará él ahí abajo, y no quiero encontrármelo.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría después de tirarse tanto tiempo sin verlo.

-Y yo que pensaba que eras una mujer fuerte y valiente.

-Aquí la gryffindor eres tú.

-Estará Theo, ¿no quieres ver a Theo?

-Nos dijo que lo más seguro es que no viniera. ¿No te acuerdas?

El interior de la castaña se alivio. Eso quería decir que él tampoco estaría.

-Bueno, estás conmigo, y te estaré apoyando en todo momento. – Fue hacia el tocador de su amiga – ¿A ver? ¿Déjame verte?

* * *

Theo fue a buscarlas.

Se encontraban al final del jardín por lo cual tenían que atravesarlo para llegar hasta las escaleras.

Estaban preciosas, era imposible fijarse en cualquier otra mujer si alguna de ellas andaba cerca.

Penélope llevaba un vestido negro que le arrastraba por detrás haciéndole resaltar sus formas. De escote en uve con tirantes de piedras plateadas que se iniciaba al final de este y se cruzaban en la espalda que estaba totalmente al aire. Se había recogido su pelo negro, haciendo resaltar sus ojos azules con unos largos pendientes de las mismas piedras que sus tirantes.

Negro y plateado, combinación perfecta para Theo, que se sorprendió de ver a una Penélope tan segura de sí misma y seductora, dejando toda su suave espalda a la vista, o eso le parecía a él, que era lo más suave que podría tocar.

Hermione, en cambio, iba de verde, un vestido palabra de honor vaporoso verde que llegaba hasta más allá de sus pies. Era tan sutil, que con cada movimiento que realizaba el vestido lo acompañaba. Toda su melena castaña estaba suelta hacia un lado con delicadas ondas ocultando a veces uno de sus ojos, dejando uno de sus hombros completamente al descubierto. Su hombro y parte de su hermoso cuello del que habían desaparecido esas marcas tan horrorosas. Unos pendientes dorados le iluminaban la tez morena de su cara.

Draco siguió a su amigo al notar que se movía, ya que no quería apartar la mirada de ella. Iba de verde, un verde Slytherin, su color favorito. Parecía toda una diosa con ese color, le quedaba mucho mejor que el rojo Gryffindor con el cual estaba tan habituado a verla.

-Preciosa ¿verdad? – preguntaba Theo ensimismado.

-Aja.

-El color negro le hace resaltar entre las demás.

Hablaban sin mirar al otro.

-Sí, el verde le queda genial.

Y cada uno entendí lo que les parecía.

Se quedaron al final de la larga escalera esperándolas a que terminaran su conversación.

Nott estaba ansioso por que Penny le mirara, Draco le ocurría lo mismo con Hermione, con la diferencia de que no lo aparentaba.

-Penny – dijo su nombre en alto sin poder contenerse más para que lo oyera mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

-¿Theo? – siguió el sonido de su nombre hasta que dio con él.

Se apresuro a bajar las escaleras que estaban divididas por un barandal de hierro al cual se agarro mientras sujetaba su vestido.

-Hubiera sido una pena no venir ¿no crees? – susurraba a su amigo que no dejaba de mirar a la castaña.

Presentía que algo no andaba bien, ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarlo, llevaban un par de semanas sin verse después de todo lo que pasaron ¿Por qué no lo miraba?.

Bajaba las escaleras con más lentitud que de costumbre con la mirada perdida entre el bullicio de la gente mientras su vestido ondulaba a cada paso sin preocuparse de arrastrarlo.

Los había visto desde que salieron al jardín, uno de impoluto gris y el otro de riguroso negro los cuales llamaban la atención de cualquier mujer que tenían a su alrededor, pero intentaba retrasar el momento de tener cerca a uno de ellos.

Sabía que si Penny los veía iría directamente en su búsqueda, por eso intento alargar la conversación con Miriam sobre su corto viaje, además de pretender que su amiga siempre estuviera de espaldas mientras que ella controlaba todo mirando de reojo la situación. Pero una vez que Theo dijo Penny era imposible evitarlos. Además estaba el hecho de que su amiga estaba demasiado nerviosa por culpa de otra persona y Nott le hacía sentirse mejor.

Sus ojos la estaban taladrando desde hacía cinco minutos atrás pero tenía que mantenerse fría e indiferente, no se podía dejar llevar como la última vez.

Ron no se lo merecía.

-¿pero qué hacéis aquí? – pregunto entusiasma de haberse encontrado con sus amigos en vez de que con cierta persona.

-Clearwater – saludo el rubio con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Pensabas que iba a perderme tal belleza esta noche – Theo la agarro una de sus manos mientras que le hacía girar sobre sí misma para que le permitiera ver cómo iba.

La morena se sonrojo.

-Esta noche tendré que ser el guardaespaldas de tu espalda.

Ambos echaron a reír.

-¡Herms! – el castaño fue a abrazarla, llevaba unos días sin verlas y le pareció semanas.

Ni siquiera lo saludo, ni lo miro al llegar, ni aprecio que estaba a su lado muy atento a todo lo que hacía. La cabeza de Draco no paraba de dar vueltas a esas cuestiones.

-Te echábamos de menos – le dijo mientras se separaban del abrazo.

Este la miro de arriba abajo.

-Nadie diría que eres toda una gryffindor.

Se extraño.

-Verde, vas de verde Slytherin – hablo el rubio por segunda vez.

Si ya no aguantaba más su constante mirada, su voz grave, pausada y siseante llegando a su oído la perturbaba demasiado.

Lo miro por primera vez a la cara, sabía que con lo que había dicho lo conseguiría. Por lo menos aunque fuera un segundo llamaría su atención, antes de seguir ignorándolo como lo estaba haciendo.

-Simplemente es un color.

Se podía percibir la frialdad de su voz al hablar con él.

-Estas simplemente perfecta. – Theo le beso la mano en señal de cariño al notar el comportamiento de ambos. – Espero que estas hermosas damas nos permitan que nos deleitemos con el placer de su compañía toda la noche.

-¿Acaso quieres librarte de nosotras en algún momento Theito?

-Merlín me libre Penny – decía travieso mientras le hacia una reverencia.

Si es que siempre él sabía cómo hacerlas reír.

Alguien tosió a sus espaldas y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la morena.

-Penélope – dijo alguien con bastante diplomacia.

Se giro.

Ahí estaba, la persona que tanto quería evitar ver. Y por la cual tanto tiempo había estado sufriendo, si es que no sufriría todavía.

-Weasley – contesto de igual manera.

Hermione pudo notar el cambio de actitud de su amiga, con el mero hecho de escullarlo toser. Su semblante había pasado a estar serio, y sus ojos eran fríos, como el día que la conoció en la reunión en el despacho del ministro.

Según le había contado en el viaje, empezaron a salir en el colegio cuando ambos eran prefectos de sus casas. Congeniaron muy bien desde el principio, tenía intereses comunes y ambos esperaban trabajar en un futuro en el ministerio. Se podría decir que había sido el primer amor de su vida. Su relación continúo cuando salieron de Hogwarts, y una vez acabados sus respectivos estudios superiores, incluso cuando entraron a trabajar en el ministerio estaban juntos. Habían pasado buenos momentos, malos, regulares, una guerra, y en todos ella lo había apoyado aunque no estuviera a veces de acuerdo con él. Lo que no entendió nunca fue como a la primera de cambio, cuando todo se asentó, le dijo que estando con ella lo cuartaría a alcanzar un gran puesto en su trabajo. Esa fue la única razón por la cual la dejo. Lo distraía de sus obligaciones según sus propias palabras, cuando ella había dedicado tanto tiempo en apoyarlo y nunca se había entrometido en su trabajo, al contrario siempre estaba para cuando necesita una ayuda. Su corazón se partió en dos desde ese día y le fue imposible recuperarse de tantos años perdidos por algo que ella pensaba que nunca se rompería.

-He podido comprobar que has realizado un buen trabajo por aquí – intentaba sonreír, algo muy poco habitual en Percy.

Ella simplemente hizo un movimiento de cabeza en señal de gracias.

-Percy Weasley, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, y usted debe ser Theodore Nott – le dijo seriamente mirando la mano que tenia sujeta con la de Penny – Me permitiría sacarla a bailar, caballero.

-Por supuesto, aunque no depende de mí que le acepte. – ese tipo no le hacía mucha gracia, demasiado estirado para su gusto.

Todos miraron a Penélope esperando respuesta.

-¿podría negarme ante alguien tan importante del ministerio?

La castaña no estaba muy segura si su amiga había dicho esa frase con un doble sentido.

Percy tomo la mano que tenia Theo entre la suya.

Pero antes de irse se volvió.

-Siempre es un placer volverte a ver Hermione. Daré noticias al resto de lo bien que te encuentras. – dijo con demasiado retintín para el gusto de ella.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio los tres mirando por donde se habían marchado.

-No sé porque, pero tengo el presentimiento de que esos dos tuvieron más que una simple amistad de trabajo.

Eso era cierto, pero ella no era nadie para andar contando algo que no le pertenecía.

-Sera mejor Theo que me saques a bailar si después de Percy quieres bailar con ella. Esa espalda no creo que dure mucho tiempo sola.

Así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Intentaba ayudar a Penny y se alejaba de Malfoy por un rato.

-Malfoy creo que te quedaras solo durante un rato – le decía a su amigo riendo mientras le pegaba un codazo para que reaccionara.

Estaba como ido desde que ella le hablo tan fríamente.

-¿y se puede saber que harás después de que te abandone? – le preguntaba Theo mientras se alejaban agarrados.

-Tranquilo, se apañármelas sola.

-Pues como mires a más de uno de la misma forma que a Draco, lo matas al instante. He de decir que mi amigo tiene aguante para no haberte arrebatado de mis garras. Le vuelven loco las mujeres difíciles y tú le das demasiados quebraderos de cabeza.

-No seas tonto Theo, Malfoy y yo nos odiamos desde que tengo uso de razón, y eso no cambiara nunca. – a que venían toda esa sarta de estupideces.

-Si tú lo dices.

Eso es lo que tiene que ser y lo que será. Se decía en su cabeza.

* * *

-Me disculpas.

Había estado mirando como Weasley acariciaba la espalda de la morena mientras esta se encontraba tensa y con ganas de escapar de los brazos que la tenían rodeada.

-Sí, claro –su cara demostraba lo contrario – Aquí la tienes Nott. Espero Penélope que podamos terminar nuestra conversación antes de irme.

Ella ni siquiera le contesto, Theo se la llevo al centro de la pista de baile.

-¿Te encuentras bien Penny? – le decía mientras se movían al ritmo de la música.

-Sí, no te preocupes – contestaba con la mirada perdida.

No le gustaba verla así, a saber que le había hecho ese tipo. Debía de reconocer que le hervía la sangre pensar que minutos antes le estaba acariciando la espalda sin ningún pudor.

-¿seguro?

Ella le sonrió.

Por fin la había traído de vuelta de cualquier pensamiento que tuviera.

-Seguro. – dijo agradecida de que alguien se preocupara por ella.

-Porque sabes que esta noche soy tu "guarda-espalda".

No sabía cómo se las apañaba para hacerla siempre reír.

* * *

La había vista bailar y reírse con Theo, para pasar a manos de Shariff Al Fouad, el egipcio ese que no paraba de comérsela con los ojos, después llego un patoso auror con el que había hablado antes de que ellas llegaran, el pesado de McLaggen que baboseaba por hacerle un par de cosas en su cuello, cosa que había podido oír cuando pararon a tomar algo y él se escondió detrás de una palmera. Y por último Doge del único que se fiaba, a parte claro esta su amigo.

Y con todos ellos, con excepción de algunos momentos, había estado encantadora, sonriente, relajada, habladora y dulce, al contrario de cómo se comportaba con él.

Se había pasado todo ese tiempo intentando captar su atención, hacerse notar, y cada vez que chocaban sus miradas ella la apartaba corriendo de la suya de una manera fría y cortante.

Pero hasta ahí llegaba la cosa, ¿acaso el le había hecho algo? al contrario, hacia lo que hacía para que ella se encontrara a salvo.

Vería quien era Draco Malfoy. Estaba harto de su indiferencia.

Doge lo vio avanzar por la pista de baile hacia ellos, y le guiño un ojo.

-¡Gracias a Merlín que usted pasaba por aquí! uno ya no está para estos trotes – el anciano era más intuitivo de lo que parecía - ¿le importaría, Señor Malfoy, seguir bailando con Hermione?

-Si se encuentra mal Elphies puedo acompañarlo a tomar algo y descansar.

-No se preocupe querida no es para tanto – le dio varias palmaditas con la otra mano que no sujetaba la suya - Baile con el Señor Malfoy.

-Seguramente que el Señor Malfoy… – dijo con cierta rimbombancia – tiene cosas mejores que hacer.

-De momento nada en especial – tendió su mano para que Doge le permitiera coger la de la castaña.

-Perfecto – decía el viejo hombre con entusiasmado.

-De todas maneras insisto en acompañarlo, vaya a ser…

-¿Tan viejo me ve querida? No se preocupe y baile con Draco.

No le quedaba otra que aceptar, y mira que había intentado escaquearse, pero nada, parecía que el mundo estuviera en su contra.

No sabía cómo ponerse hasta que él, viendo que no se decidía, la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo.

Draco la miraba serio, fijamente, le hacia un lento reconocimiento por la mitad de su rostro que no cubría su cuidada melena, mientras ella ni siquiera le prestaba la mas mínima atención o intentaba no hacerlo, tenerlo tan cerca le perturbaba demasiado y no quería dejarlo ver.

Cansado del comportamiento de la castaña, acorto las distancias posesivamente, quedando a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – reprochaba Hermione por su arranque.

-Eso mismo podría decirte yo a ti. Y se mas discreta.

Varias personas que bailaban cerca de ellos los miraban con cara extraña debido al tono que había usado.

-¿A mí? – decía más bajo con algo de suficiencia.

-No estoy para tus jueguecitos Granger – le susurro en el oído que tenia descubierto.

Hermione lo miro con hastío después de recuperarse al sentir su aliento a menta rozando su oreja.

-No sabía yo que jugase contigo a algo.

Draco le dio unas cuantas de vueltas al ritmo de la música antes de contestarle.

-No sabía yo que fueras tan fría.

La música se estaba acabando.

-Sera que todo lo malo se pega.

Hermione se soltó, hizo un saludo para simular las apariencias al cual Draco contesto con una reverencia y se dirigió al interior de la casa.

El rubio la siguió entre la gente y antes de que subieras las escaleras a su cuarto la volvió agarrándola por una de sus muñecas.

-Me parece a mi… - la miro de arriba abajo –… que el vestido se te ha subido a la cabeza.

Ella pego un tirón para soltarse se cogió dicho vestido para no tropezar y comenzó a subir las escaleras con indignación.

-Por cierto… – se volvió – feliz cumpleaños Malfoy – dijo a modo de despedida.

Y siguió subiendo.

La miro con asombro ¿cómo sabia ella que hoy era su cumpleaños?

-¡¿Es que siempre tienes que tener la última palabra Granger!?

No sabía si la había oído, así que la seguía escaleras arriba viendo que continuaba hacia delante doblando la esquina hacia su cuarto.

Escuchaba sus andares ahogados sobre la alfombra que conducía a su habitación, mientras se quedaba embelesado por las ondas que producía su vestido con cada paso que daba.

Su enfado parecía que se había esfumado en el momento que ella le dijo feliz cumpleaños.

Justo cuando Hermione estaba a punto de coger el pomo de su puerta él le hablo.

-¡¡Granger!!

En menos de dos zancadas había llegado a su espalda.

No quería girarse, no debía girarse, bastante enfadada estaba para perder más el control y no saber cómo reaccionar en caso de que debiera hacerlo.

-¿Tanto miedo te doy que ni siquiera quieres mirarme?

¿Miedo ella? Eso sí que no.

Se pego a la puerta al verlo tan cerca. Su olor la abrumaba demasiado. Mejor mantener las distancias.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te lo acabo de preguntar antes –pego un pequeño paso apenas perceptible - ¿Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra?

-Siempre – dijo desafiante.

Dio otro paso.

-¿y siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria?

Sus ojos grises profundo la dejaban noqueada.

-Siempre…

Notaba como él apoyaba ambas manos al lado de su cabeza.

-¿Por qué estas tan fría hoy conmigo?

Advertía la tensión de ella al sentir su rostros tan cerca.

-¿Cuando he dejado de estarlo?

Sonrió de medio lado.

-Has podido pasar de mi, estar enfadada, hastiada, con ganas de matarme, furiosa… ¿pero tú fría? – su cuello al aire le llamaba demasiado la atención.

-¿Es una cualidad innata solo en ti? o… - no podía seguir hablando, sintió como aspiraba su olor mientras acariciaba su cuello con la nariz.

Instintivamente cerró los ojos.

-Voy a tenerte que quitar el vestido verde Slytherin… – susurraba encima de su piel, ya cerca del hombro – si es por el que te comportas así.

-Aja – estaba perdida.

¿Porque era la única persona del planeta que con un simple roce le hacía perder la voluntad y la conciencia, ya fuera para hacerle perder el control a insultos o dejarse llevar de esa manera?

Siguió dando pequeños besos, ahora de manera ascendente por el mismo lugar hasta que llego a su oído.

-Aunque me encante vértelo puesto.

Abrió los ojos bruscamente y lo empujo hacia atrás para poderle dar un tortazo con su mano derecha.

Con ella nadie jugaba. Había salido del trance a tiempo.

¿El alagándola? ¿Desde cuándo?

Pero él se lo esperaba, o quizás fue rapidez debido a sus años de buscador, y justo cuando iba a llegar a su cara la paro.

Ella lo intento con la otra pero también la agarro, quedando sujeta de las muñecas contra la puerta sin poder moverse.

-¡Suéltame Malfoy! – se revolvía intentándose soltar.

Al menos había conseguido que dejara la frialdad a un lado.

-¿Crees que te voy a dejar pegarme?

Era imposible con ella. Cualquier otra mujer hubiera tomado bien un alago.

¿Pero ella?

Le miraba ansiosa y con irritación mientras no paraba de moverse debajo de él.

-¡Que me sueltes te he dicho!

Le encantaba hacerla de rabiar.

-No.

Y sin pensárselo al ver que no la soltaba le pego un pisotón con uno de sus altísimos tacones.

-¡¡¡JODER!!! – Respiraba entrecortadamente debido al dolor mientras ella se reía dejando denotar su típica expresión de superioridad - ¡¡Estás loca o que!!

La zarandeo de las muñecas contra la puerta.

-Y tu chiflado.

-Y tu…

Se quedaron mirando por un lapso de tiempo y…

La beso.

No aguantaba más, estaba deseando hacerlo desde que la vio en lo alto de las escaleras con ese vestido verde y esa melena que le daba un toque tan sensual y misterioso.

Ella seguía forcejeando.

Le daba igual, al contrario lo incitaba más mientras dejaba liberar su furia contra la leona, hasta que empezó a notar que se daba por vencida.

A quien pretendía engañar si desde que él le acaricio el cuello estaba deseando que hiciera esto.

Empezó a corresponder con la misma efusión.

Draco la salto para tomar su cara con ambas manos, atraerla más a él, hundirse en su boca con desesperación, recorrer con su lengua su interior, antes de enlazarla con la de ella. Hermione le clavo las uñas en sus hombros, adhiriendo su cuerpo al suyo. Las manos del Slytherin bajaron por los constados de la chica hasta el final de su espalda aferrándose a sus muslos, y la alzo contra la puerta, mientras ella soltaba un gemido involuntario por la impresión, enredo sus piernas entorno a su cintura y las manos en su nuca sin dejar de besarlo.

Todo era muy acelerado, satisfaciendo las ansias que tenían de dominar el uno al otro, sin ninguno conseguirlo.

A tientas buscaban el pomo de la puerta.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Que mala que soy, os he dejado a medias jejejeje. Bueno, prometo que en el próximo capítulo os desvelare como acaba todo. Será un poco más subidito de tono.

Mientras más reviews me mandéis, antes me pondré con el siguiente capítulo. Depende todo de vuestra impaciencia, además de utilizar el maravilloso GO!!

**Muchos besos Jess.**


	15. Despertares Insensibles

**¡¡¡HOLA DE NUEVO!!!**

Ya sé que esta vez me he retrasado bastante, no tengo perdón, y más después de dejar el ultimo capitulo donde lo deje, por eso he intentado que este sea un poco más largo.

Os recomiendo que volváis a leer el último antes de empezar este, así recordáis toda la escena anterior.

Mucha gracias a toda la gente que todavía me sigue, y espero que lo siga haciendo aunque haya tardado un poquito en actualizar, y a las nuevas incorporaciones: **Silvara16, BarbiieRubia, Dayis, Moamoa2**, etc.…

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes (o casi todos), hechizos, etc... Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, con alguna que otra aportación de mi parte.

* * *

**CAPITULO 15º- Despertares Insensibles **

_La beso._

_No aguantaba más, estaba deseando hacerlo desde que la vio en lo alto de las escaleras con ese vestido verde y esa melena que le daba un toque tan sensual y misterioso. _

_Ella seguía forcejeando._

_Le daba igual, al contrario lo incitaba más mientras dejaba liberar su furia contra la leona, hasta que empezó a notar que se daba por vencida. _

_A quien pretendía engañar si desde que él le acaricio el cuello estaba deseando que hiciera esto. _

_Empezó a corresponder con la misma efusión. _

_Draco la soltó para tomar su cara con ambas manos, atraerla más a él, hundirse en su boca con desesperación, recorrer con su lengua su interior, antes de enlazarla con la de ella. Hermione le clavo las uñas en sus hombros, adhiriendo su cuerpo al suyo. Las manos del Slytherin bajaron por los costados de la chica hasta el final de su espalda aferrándose a sus muslos, y la alzo contra la puerta, mientras ella soltaba un gemido involuntario por la impresión, enredo sus piernas entorno a su cintura y las manos en su nuca sin dejar de besarlo._

_Todo era muy acelerado, satisfaciendo las ansias que tenían de someter el uno al otro, sin ninguno conseguirlo. _

_A tientas buscaban el pomo de la puerta… _

.

Cargo con ella sin saber hacia dónde iba, por su oscura habitación apenas iluminada por la luz del exterior, hasta que topo con la columna del dosel de su cama.

Nunca había estado tan ansioso en su vida como en esos momentos, y no se podría decir que estaba falto de experiencia en estos temas. Sentía la necesidad de complacerla, de hacer que le pidiera más, que clamara su nombre, que quedara extasiada, dominarla… sus relaciones anteriores se basaban en él, en satisfacerse exclusivamente él y tomar lo que deseaba pero algo irracional el incitaba a perderse en ella.

La bajo despacio, retomando el control, mirando como respiraba entrecortadamente por la efusividad de escasos segundos. Podía ver en sus ojos la misma ansiedad que sentía.

Rozo con el dorso de su mano la línea de su mandíbula, su boca entreabierta… acaricio con la palma su cuello bajando por la barbilla… involuntariamente ella cerró los ojos a su contacto… siguió delineando la forma de su clavícula con un par de dedos, al igual que el contorno de su vestido sobre su escote.

Volvió a abrir los ojos al sentir como le alzaba los brazos por encima de su cabeza y volvía a bajar hacia sus costados respirando muy cerca de su rostro. Se topo con la cremallera en el lado izquierdo, y sin pensarlo sus dedos la asieron para tirar hacia abajo.

-¡Oh! – declamo en un susurro al comprobar, una vez que hizo de la vestimenta un ovillo en el suelo, que su ropa interior era de encaje del mismo intenso verde.

Se ruborizo al sentir el agudo escrutinio de sus ojos grises y como se dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado segundos después.

Se incorporo de la columna antes de que se diera cuenta de su rojez, aparto con un pie el vestido y fue hacia él, ya que inconscientemente se había separado para admirarla.

Choco con la pared sin darse cuenta. Estaba demasiado aturdido viendo como ella caminaba en su búsqueda. Le ardían las manos por volverla a tocar pero espero con paciencia a que ella le quitara la chaqueta y desabotonara su camisa con demasiada parsimonia.

Deslizo sus manos por su torso para apartarle la ropa en dirección a sus hombros. Sintió una descarga cuando noto su pálida piel rezumar de calor bajo su palma. Siempre había pensado que estaría frio al igual que su forma de ser, y el color de su tez no ayudaba a especular lo contrario.

Pego un último tirón de la camisa, que hizo que los últimos botones saltaran al cansarse de tanto desabrochar, para deshacerse de ella por fin.

-¿Y ahora no estás jugando conmigo? – no sabía por qué le pregunto eso al verla actuar con tanta decisión al desvestirlo, podía intuir que no era la primera camisa que quitaba de esa manera.

-Siempre – contesto sugerentemente.

No era la primera vez que había querido hacer eso de saltar los botones pero en otras ocasiones se habría sentido tonta y estúpida.

No esperaba otra contestación de ella. La tomo posesivamente de la cadera y la pego a la suya mientras que su otra mano la atraía por la nuca para poder seguir besándola de igual forma que antes.

Camino hacia delante sin separase ni un milímetro. Debido a la mala postura en la que estaban, unos besos tan asfixiantes eran dificultosos de darlos en pie, necesitaba algo donde apoyarse y poder maniobrar cómodamente.

No fue consciente de que estaba andando hasta que choco con algo y perdió el equilibrio. Gracias a Merlín que fue la cama quien recogió la caída, y pudo volver a respirar. Lo miro con intensidad, sin ninguna inhibición ¿En qué momento la habría perdido? ¿Dónde había dejado su autocontrol? Lo paro con uno de sus pies a tiempo de que pusiera una de sus rodillas sobre el mullido mueble. Bajo la mirada hacia su impoluto pantalón, volvió a subirla y alzo una ceja.

-Creo que no estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Draco se echo a reír, para después llevarse una de sus manos a su cinturón.

-¿Alguna vez lo has estado? Recuerda quien soy.

Ella simplemente bufo, prefería divertirse con las vistas y con la rapidez con la que el pantalón había acabado al lado de su vestido.

Era terriblemente sorprendente como se sentía, o mejor dicho, como le hacía sentir, mientras lo notaba respirar entrecortadamente sobre su cuello entre mordisco y mordisco. Todo su cuerpo le incitaba a dejarse llevar al mismo tiempo que le decía todo lo contrario y que tomara la iniciativa. No se veía como la muñequita tonta e inocente, tan delicada como una flor, como "El" le hacía sentir, tan frágil como el cristal. Era una mujer fuerte, segura de sí misma y de lo que podía hacer, dominante, capaz de saltar los botones de una camisa cuando la ocasión lo requería, pasional, hábil seduciendo a alguien sin proponérselo, e inteligente. No la mojigata sabelotodo a la cual todo el mundo creía conocer. "El" la mira con esos ojos, los cuales la hacían débil e insegura.

Sentía sus dedos marcarle la piel, dejando surcos blancos por donde pasaban que al instante recobraban el color de su tez morena, como si quisieran traspasar más allá de ella. Ardían, sus labios ardían con cada beso que le daba, iban dejando un rastro que podía notar donde había empezado esa vez a besarla.

Mientras que una de sus manos acaricia uno de sus muslos, uno de los tantos rastros que había dejado le llevo hasta el borde del encaje del sujetador con cuya mano libre comenzaba a acariciarlo. Tuvo que respirar hondamente al sentirlo retirar parte de la delicada tela con infinita destreza, ya que esa prenda en particular llevaba el broche para abrirla delante ¿Cuántos sujetadores como ese habría abierto?

Nunca, años atrás, se habría imaginado la perfección del cuerpo totalmente desnudo que tenía delante ¿en qué momento la prefecta perfecta había dejado de serlo para convertirse en lo que ahora era? Notaba la tibieza de su ser en el suyo, que se encontraba unas decimas por encima, lo que le hacían perderse en él para calmar sus ansias. Le encantaba ver como se estremecía a cada contacto, ver su mirada intensa clavada en sus ojos clamándole por lo mismo que él intentaba retrasar y que le estaba constando tanto no emprender.

Hermione levanto las caderas incitándolo, ese fue el fin de su autocontrol, a partir de ahí dejaría el dominio que tenia, y que su cuerpo hiciera lo que se le antojara.

Draco sujeto sus muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza mientras que sus respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaban, y ella daba las gracias porque la tuviera consciente de que estaba sobre la blanda cama ya que miles de descargas le recorrían el cuerpo con cada uno de los movimientos que el acometía.

Solo se guiaba por la inclinación de su cuerpo, o por la manera en que ella le enterraba sus dedos en su espalda, o como soltaba en intervalos el aire de sus pulmones sobre su oreja.

-Di mi nombre – susurro sobre su boca entreabierta a causa del deseo que sentía en esos momentos.

No era consciente de lo que le había dicho hasta segundos después, cuando a su cerebro le llego lentamente las señales de su oído que debía de interpretar. El deseo le nublaba por completo no podría aguantar mucho más si él seguía abandonándose a ella de esa manera. Sentía que ambos estaban llegando al límite.

-Malfoy – contesto cuando exhalo irregularmente.

-No… - se concentro en hablar otra vez – Di… mi nombre.

Se agarro a la colcha que estaba debajo de ella cuando noto la ronca voz de él sobre su oreja suplicándole que entonara su nombre, y era consciente que en el momento que ella lo dijera ambos acabarían rindiéndose al otro.

-Draco… - sus pupilas se dilataron – Draco… - sus músculos se convulsionaron – Draco… - clamó antes de que ambos cayeran extasiados sobre el colchón.

* * *

_Se asomaba a la cocina, sin estar muy convencida de entrar, desde el quicio de la puerta. Su madre le había dicho que hasta después de la cena no podía comer las galletas que tanto le gustaban, las cuales guardaban en aquella lata de aluminio con un carrusel de colores pintado en su exterior. Su abuela se las entrego esa misma tarde antes de irse. Faltaban unos días para su fiesta pero los había ido a visitar para sonsacarle que cuento nuevo quería por su quinto cumpleaños._

_Se debatía entre hacer caso a la orden impuesta de su madre o colarse sutilmente en la cocina, arrimar una silla a la encimera y rápidamente sacar una de sus deliciosas galletas de la lata. _

_No es que fuera una niña desobediente, todo lo contrario, era todo un ejemplo a seguir entre sus primas, pero esas exquisitas galletas la llamaban, era su perdición. _

_Miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo antes de seguir su plan cerciorándose de que no había nadie cerca y entro, se subió en la silla, tomo el bote, metió la mano y justo cuando tenía la galleta dentro de la boca apareció su madre en la puerta._

_-¡HERMIONE! _

…

Se incorporo agitada en la cama, quedando sentada, parpadeo un par de veces para adaptar sus ojos a tanta luz mirando todavía a la nada.

¿Por qué demonios había soñado ahora con eso? Fue la primera vez que la castigaron por desobedecer cuando apenas ni tenía los cinco años, y siempre que hacia algo que su subconsciente notaba que no estaba bien soñaba lo mismo ¿pero acaso había hecho algo malo?

En ese instante se dio cuenta que no llevaba nada puesto, en fin con tanta calor era imposible conciliar el sueño si aparte de la fina sabana llevabas algo pegado al cuerpo. Pero aparte de eso noto una leve presión en el estomago… ¿un brazo?

-¿Hermione? – Alguien tocaba la puerta - ¿estás despierta?

Era Penny.

-No contestes… debe de ser todavía muy temprano.

¿¡COMO!? ¿Quién había dicho eso?

Siguió el brazo hacia su izquierda… y al ver a Malfoy desnudo, bocabajo, tapado con la misma sabana que ella hasta la cintura, semiinconsciente, atrayéndola hacia él con el mismo brazo que la rodeaba, sus ojos se le salieron de las orbitas y su boca por poco se desencaja de su sitio.

-ven… duerme.

Ahora lo recordaba todo ¿Cómo se le podía haber olvidado lo de anoche? ¿Tan profundamente se había quedado dormida que tuvo un lapsus mental? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapo la boca con la mano… imágenes muy detallistas le estaban pasando en esos momentos por la cabeza.

Con razón se merecía la riña de su madre ensueños, aunque ella le regañara por coger una simple galleta antes de cenar, en vez de por… no sabía ni cómo llamar a… eso.

Se escucho llamar a la puerta de nuevo.

-¿Herms? ¿Estás por ahí? – Se le notaba triste, nerviosa y a punto de llorar – Necesito… hablar contigo. Ha pasado algo. El…

-Dile a Clearwater que se pase más tarde… - había conseguido que se volviera a echar a su lado mientras de lado la abrazaba por detrás - o mejor… - le susurro en el oído que tenía más cerca - que pase por el cuarto de Nott, que seguramente él estará encantado de abrirle la puerta y dejarle pasar.

Le pego un pellizco en el brazo que le rodeaba.

-¡Muy gracioso Malfoy! – se volvió a incorporar mientras el por fin abría los ojos – y quítame tus zarpas de encima ¡Insensible!

Hablaban, o mejor dicho discutían en susurros ante la desesperación de Penélope tras la puerta.

-¿Viene ella a despertarme a las claras del día y soy yo el insensible?

Se acomodo sobre el colchón poniendo un brazo detrás de la nuca, mientras Hermione estaba de rodillas encarándolo tapándose con la poca sabana que le dejaba.

-Si por claras del día llamas tu a…

Estiro un brazo para enseñarle el reloj de la mesilla de noche que marcaban cerca de la una de la tarde con tan mala suerte que no calculo bien y cayó al suelo llevándose toda la ropa de la cama con ella.

Draco se asomo por el borde de esta conteniendo una carcajada al ver a la castaña en un revoltijo de sabanas.

-¡Herms! ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? – se asustaba Penny que había oído en porrazo.

-Eso te pasa por gruñona – decía el rubio mientras le alargaba la mano.

Ella la tomo a regañadientes mientras intentaba recuperar el color normal de sus mejillas.

-¿Quieres que intente abrir la puerta con un hechizo? – insistía la morena.

-Ahora sí que no nos libramos de ella – bufo Malfoy mientras Hermione lo miraba con mala cara, los habían pillado.

-¡Tranquila Penélope! ¡Estoy bien! –Contesto a su amiga - ¡Ahora te abro la puerta que acabo de salir de la ducha!

-De acuerdo.

-¡Tu! levanta – se giro para echarlo de la cama cuando se dio cuenta que Malfoy seguía desnudo y esta vez sin sabanas sobre su cuerpo - ¡Merlín! – Se volvió otra vez - ¿Quieres ponerte algo y salir de aquí, que tengo que hablar con Penny de algo importante?

-Querría pero… estas pisando mis pantalones.

Miro hacia sus pies descalzos… y si, era cierto, los estaba pisando. Los recogió y se los tiro sin mirar.

-¿No me digas Granger que ahora te ha vuelto de repente la timidez? – le preguntaba hábilmente mientras la veía recoger sus cosas y se las tiraba desde cualquier rincón del cuarto.

-¡Herms! ¿Quieres que venga más tarde?

-Sí.

La castaña salto por encima de la cama hasta llegar al otro lado y taparle la boca a Malfoy antes de que cometiera otra estupidez.

-¿Cómo has dicho? – se extraño su amiga.

-NO… - taladraba al rubio con los ojos para mantenerlo a raya – No te vayas, ya salgo. ¡Insufrible! – lo soltó y se fue hacia los zapatos tan caros del chico que pensaba tirárselos a la cabeza.

-¿Algún otro adjetivo que empiece por in-, en esta encantadora mañana?

Hermione le lanzo el primero.

-Creo que debo recordarte que el estilo sabana enrollada al cuerpo hace años que no se lleva para abrirle la puerta a alguien al que acabas de decir que has salido de la ducha.

Segundo zapato al vuelo.

-Y yo creo que debo recordarte que las indirectas no son lo tuyo – fue hacia el perchero que había al lado del espejo para tomar la pequeña bata de seda - ¡Molestas!

Draco la miraba como de espaldas se deshacía de la ropa de cama dejando su esplendida piel al aire y se ponía la dichosa prenda que le impedían seguir apreciándola en todo su esplendor. Tomo lo que le pareció la varita de ella y con esta se recogió el pelo en un flojo moño con algún rizo rebelde suelto, dejando su extasiante nuca al aire. Supuso que serian manías de auror, tener siempre la varita a mano.

Se acerco despacio a ella para no hacerse notar, mientras que con la mano que tenia libre, ya que en la otra llevaba los zapatos, la agarro por la cintura.

-Anoche no te molestaba que estuviera – susurraba encima de su cuello, notando como ella se estremecía a su contacto – De hecho, creo que intérprete tus indirectas muy correctamente.

Ella se volvió sin soltarse de su abrazo.

-Anoche fue anoche – le decía mientras con la mano lo empujaba hacia el balcón – y ahora señor Malfoy, dedíquese a no estorbar.

Casi se tropieza con el pequeño escalón que bajo de espaldas al salir del cuarto. Ella lo miraba desde el quicio de la puerta sujetando una de las cortinas.

-¿Crees que voy a salir por aquí?

-Creo recordar que la última vez te las apañaste muy bien – contestaba con indiferencia.

-Me debes una Granger – amenazaba zarandeando la mano que llevaba sus zapatos.

-Lo que tú digas – dijo sin darle importancia cerrando la cortina para encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Desde cuando El, Draco Malfoy, hacia caso de lo que decía Hermione Granger. El mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

Mejor sería terminarse de vestir e ir al cuarto que compartía con Nott, cuando por ocasiones como las de anoche se quedaban en casa de Doge.

-Lo siento por tardar, pero… - oía como lloraba desde allí - ¡Penny! – Le regañaba Hermione – Anda pasa y cuéntame.

O no, e intentaría descubrir que tenía tan ofuscada a Clearwater, seguramente que Theodore se lo agradecía después. Lo malo iba a ser explicarle como estaba él en el balcón de Granger.

-Por favor Penélope, deja de llorar y cuéntame que pasa.

-Se ha ido.

-¿Pero eso es bueno, no? – decía intentando darle fuerzas mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Si… pero antes de irse… - absorbía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano – ha pasado por mi cuarto. Todo empezó anoche, cuando estábamos bailando.

**-FLASHBACK- **

-He de destacar que Egipto te sienta demasiado bien Penélope. – la miraba fijamente mientras bailaban, evitando ella cruzarse con sus ojos.

-Me estoy acostumbrando demasiado bien al clima – mientras que la conversación fuera por temas vánales todo estaría bien - Creo, que si volviera a Londres echaría irremediablemente de menos el esplendido sol.

-Pues estamos en las mismas – ella lo miro incrédula esperando su explicación – Yo estando en Londres hecho irremediablemente de menos verte todos los días por el Ministerio.

Penélope se tenso más de lo que estaba, intentaba mirar a un punto fijo no muy lejos de donde estaban y hacer como si no hubiera escuchado esas últimas palabras.

Noto como la mano de Percy acariciaba lentamente su espalda, y como miles de descargas le recorrían el cuerpo con cada lento roce que le estaba llegando a enfermar. ¿Por qué demonios todavía le hacía sentir eso?

-Recuerdo… - le susurro en el oído – como te encantaba que te acariciara la espalda mientras bailábamos.

Siempre tenía la habilidad de dejarla noqueada cuando menos se lo esperaba. Y eso que no era un hombre de detalles, más bien frio y de palabras, pero en los escasos momentos que tenia de estos, sabía en qué instante justo acometerlos.

-He de revelarte un secreto – hizo una pausa creyendo que ella preguntaría por este pero al ver que estaba demasiado rígida, siguió hablando – No estoy en El Cairo meramente por trabajo, o no es mi mayor prioridad en estos momentos… digamos que lo relego a un segundo lugar.

-Algo muy trascendental debe de rondar la cabeza del señor Weasley en estos momentos – contesto con ironía.

El solo sonrió.

-Necesitaba verte… - Penélope lo miro extrañada - Necesitaba hablar contigo y…

-Me disculpas.

Hay estaba Theodore, interrumpiendo en el momento justo, ¡gracias a Merlín!, no aguantaba más seguir escuchándolo, no aguantaba más su mano sobre su espalda, no aguantaba más sus ojos escudriñando cada mínimo gesto que intentaba no hacer. Y lo que no aguantaba más era como poco a poco iba cediendo a él involuntariamente.

Percy lo miro de arriba abajo antes de hablar, maldiciendo interiormente su interrupción.

-Sí, claro – su cara demostraba lo contrario – Aquí la tienes Nott. Espero Penélope que podamos terminar nuestra conversación antes de irme.

Ni siquiera le contesto, Theo se la llevo al centro de la pista de baile.

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK- **

Eso fue suficiente para Draco. Sabía a que había ido ese Weasley. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Él era un hombre! No le hacía falta escuchar más. Mejor sería prevenir a Nott. Tomo su varita que estaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta e invoco una escoba, ¿alguna habría por allí? La suya estaba demasiado lejos.

-¡Por Merlín! No sabía yo que Percy fuera tan… directo – decía Hermione por la manera que tenía el hombre de encauzar la conversación hacia temas fructuosos.

-Digamos que, no por nada está en el puesto que esta – tomo aire para infundirse de valor ante lo que tenía que seguir contando – Pero eso no es todo… antes de marcharse ha pasado por mi habitación… yo pensaba que eras tú como casi todas las mañanas o quizás Theo, pero no… quería continuar con nuestra conversación pendiente.

-¿Y por qué no le pusiste alguna excusa antes de abrirle la puerta?

-¿Tú crees que si mi mente hubiera reaccionado con rapidez le hubiera abierto la puerta?

La entendía demasiado bien, últimamente la suya bajeaba más de la cuenta cuando cierta persona andaba cerca.

-La cuestión es que esta aquí porque… porque va… - luchaba por soltar aquella palabra que tenia atragantada desde el momento en que la oyó – a casarse.

-¡¿Ca-casarse?! – no estaba segura de haber escuchado correctamente.

-Bueno, esta prometido… o va a prometerse oficialmente en menos de dos semanas.

-No puede ser… - cavilaba absorta - ¡Imposible! ¿Con quién? – Hablaba consigo misma – Si no tiene novia… o por lo menos nadie sabe que tenga. ¡No! ¡No! – cabeceaba de un lado para el otro. En ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de su amiga, que miraba abstraída la pared - ¿Y qué pintas tu en todo esto?

No es que no le importaran los sentimientos de Penny, pero no comprendía que si él fue quien la dejo a que venía hacer un viaje para contarle expresamente que iba a prometerse. ¿Tanta malicia tenia? ¿No le bastaba haberla dejado sin un motivo convincente qué encima quería hacerla sufrir más? ¿Y a que venía eso de que necesitaba verla y hablar con ella?

-Eso mismo me dije yo – por fin dejo de mirar la maldita pared y una amarga sonrisa apareció en su cara.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Tuvo que girarse para que no viera su rostro herido por la tristeza, era imposible que sus oídos hubieran escuchado eso.

-Dime algo, por favor – le pedía con vacilación.

Necesitaba aire para calmar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir. El no se merecía ni una de ellas, así que intentaría no dejarlas ver.

Respiro profundamente cuando por fin abrió una de las puertas que daban al balcón.

-Enhorabuena – contesto fríamente sin mirarlo. Volvió a tomar aire y lo encaró – Si me disculpas, tengo que seguir arreglándome, debo de salir.

-Dame un segundo más Penélope – llego hasta ella en un par de zancadas para tomarle una mano – Como te dije anoche necesitaba verte y aclarar ciertas cosas antes de irme. Quiero saber si tú… todavía sientes algo por mí.

Penny se soltó rápidamente y fue hacia el lado apuesto de la habitación. ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntarle aquello después de todo lo que la hizo sufrir? ¿Y a que venía esa cuestión cuando minutos antes le había revelado que se iba a casar? No le convenía tenerlo tan cerca en ese momento. No después de lo que le había preguntado.

-No te entiendo… Minutos antes me cuentas que te vas a…

-Olvídate de eso. Si tú me dices que todavía sigues sintiendo algo por mi rompo el compromiso. Verte anoche me ha confirmado lo que creía haber olvidado hace mucho tiempo y no quería reconocer. Te echo de menos, te necesito y te sigo queriendo. Si tú me dices que me quieres la dejare por ti.

Sus piernas empezaban a flaquear, fue hacia el borde de la cama y se sentó.

Percy se acomodo a su lado, y con una de sus manos tomo su barbilla para que lo mirase.

-Solo dime que ya no me quieres y te dejare en paz – ella ni siquiera era consciente de lo que en esos momentos le estaba pidiendo, su mente navegaba por miles de recuerdos de meses anteriores rogándole a Merlín porque él algún día volviera a ella – Dime que no me echas de menos tu también – sus labios casi se rozaban - dime que no quieres que me case y lo hare.

Esa fue la frase que la saco de aquel trance, y con un manotazo puso una distancia prudente entre ambos otra vez.

-¿Crees que yo soy igual que tú? – una rabia empezó a tomar su cuerpo - ¿Crees que voy a dejar que le hagas daño a esa mujer por mi? ¿Qué hagas sufrir a otra? ¿Acaso soy tu capricho? – Se levanto hacia la puerta para echarlo de allí – Veo que después de tantos años no me conoces. No soy el antojo de nadie, ese que puedes dejarlo a un lado cuando te has cansado de él y volverlo a retomar cuando decides que ahora si es el momento – abrió la puerta de un tirón – Sera mejor que te vayas.

Su semblante era incorruptible, en todo momento llevaba esa careta seria que apenas dejaba ver lo que le estaba diciendo o no se alteraba por lo que oía. Se levanto de la cama y con paso lento fue hacia la salida. Al llegar a la altura de Penny se paro.

-Todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta ¿Sigues sintiendo algo por mi?

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

-Y… - preguntaba Hermione impaciente.

-Y no pude contestar. No pude abrir la boca después de esa pregunta, sus ojos me taladraban de tal manera que no sabía que decir. Cuando él me mira de esa forma no puedo mentir. Y preferí quedarme callada antes que cometer una locura, aunque él ya sabía la respuesta a esas alturas.

-¡Penny!

-De hecho, creo que prefirió que no hablara más. Quiere que reflexione todo lo que me ha dicho y tome una decisión. Me esperara un mes antes de hacerlo todo público y contárselo a su familia. Le ha pedido a su futura esposa que mantenga el secreto hasta septiembre, por recomendación del ministro, ya que las elecciones están al caer y una boda les beneficiaria.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Le dejaras las cosas claras cuanto antes no?

-Esa es la cuestión, que no tengo nada claro ya. Necesito pensar… pero hoy no – la miro con los ojos vidriosos, el amor de su vida se iba a casar y a la vez le pedía que volviera con él.

Hermione la abrazo con la esperanza de hacerla sentir un poco mejor. Debía de desahogarse.

* * *

Entro por la ventana de Nott, que era el único aparte de Granger que la dejaba abierta, decía que los hechizos climáticos afectaban a su salud.

Fue hacia su cama a por un par de almohadones. En realidad no compartían habitación sino el baño que había entre medias de ambos cuartos. Para él aquello era todo un suplicio, si días como estos estaban los dos allí. Necesitaba su tiempo debajo de la ducha.

Tomo la primera almohada que fue directa a la cara de Theo, mientras que la segundo le dio en todo el estomago.

-Despierta bella durmiente.

-Veo que estamos de buen humor – dijo con sarcasmo mientras se frotaba la cara por el tortazo - ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho sacar esa vena insensible que no dejas ni a un pobre hombre dormir?

-Es la una de la tarde, así que no te quejes tanto y levanta.

-No, si encima te tendré que dar las gracias por tu complejo de despertador – le tiro el que tenía en la mesilla – que será lo próximo, ¿traerme el desayuno a la cama?

Le devolvió el aparato a su amigo y fue a sentarse en la silla del escritorio poniendo los pies en este mientras que lo seguía escuchando quejarse.

-Por cierto, veo que anoche te lo pasaste bien.

Draco lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

-Pantalones arrugados, camisa por fuera del pantalón, pelo desaliñado ¿Desde cuándo el Gran Draco Malfoy sale así a la calle?

-Cierra la boca, te pareces a mi madre.

-Espero que esta te dura más de una noche, haber si así te cambia ese mal carácter que llevas – el rubio bufo ante el comentario sin darle la más mínima importancia, como si alguien pudiera hacerlo cambiar – Y dime, ¿a qué debo el placer de tu compañía pudiendo estar todavía con la encantadora señorita? ¿O es que ha visto, con la luz del día, al sapo que tenía en su cama y ha decidido echarlo?

-Que eso te haya ocurrido a ti alguna vez, no significa que nos ocurra al resto – puso sus manos sobre la nuca y se acomodo en el sitio – De hecho, a pesar de tu pésimo comportamiento y para que veas lo buen amigo que soy, voy a contarte lo último que ha llegado a mis oídos sobre tu queridísima Penny.

La cara del chico cambio. Estaba preocupado desde anoche.

-Suelta.

Le conto con todo detalle lo que había escuchado, omitiendo ciertos datos y cambiando otros, como que por ejemplo pasaba volando con su escoba cuando oyó a Clearwater llorar en el cuarto de Granger y decidió detenerse a escuchar, no fuera por un mal mayor que los afectara a todos. Pero en el resto de lo narrado fue totalmente explicito.

-Así que… yo que tu tendría cuidado con el Weasley ese, – lo advertía muy seriamente mientras Theo procesaba toda la información - Ahora tienes totalmente claro que ambos tuvieron algo, y por lo que pude apreciar él se arrepiente de haberla dejado, ya sabes cómo somos los hombres – sonrió y su amigo asintió con la cabeza – cuando vemos algo que habíamos dejado en manos de otro volvemos a reclamar lo que es nuestro.

Respiro hondamente antes de contestar a Draco.

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada de lo que has escuchado.

-Por quien me tomas Theito.

-Y dejemos tus sutiles comentarios e ironías sobre ese tema para cuando no estén delante las chicas.

-Si sé que te va afectar tanto no te cuento nada.

-Prefiero que sea Penélope la que me cuente cuando crea conveniente lo que le pasa – seguía hablando sin haber hecho caso a sus comentarios.

-No hay quien te reconozca, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto él confidente de las mujeres? ¡Me estas asustando! – bromeaba.

-Si no quieres que te devuelva tus almohadones de una manera muy grata para mi, ve a arreglar el fantoche que estas hecho.

Minutos después bajaban ambos al gran comedor de la casa.

-¡Hombre! Ya pensaba que nos dejarían comer solos – decía Doge a los chicos mientras que su queridísima enfermera asentía.

-¿Y las chicas? – pregunto Theo.

-Penélope se siente indispuesta y nuestra querida Hermione a decidido acompañarla para no dejarla sola – el chico miro a Malfoy con cara de preocupación.

-Seguramente que no es nada – dijo el rubio.

-Esperemos – ratifico Elphies – He ordenado que le suban el almuerzo al cuarto. Ahora, si son tan amables de acompañarnos.

* * *

-Penny no podemos estar así todo el día. Hemos dicho que hoy no era el momento oportuno para pensar. Dejemos este total silencio para cuando tengamos cosas importantes que hacer.

La aludida la miraba con desgana tira en su cama relamiendo la última cucharada de helado de chocolate que Hermione le había subido.

-¿se te ocurre algo mejor que hacer?

-mmm… pudiera ser.

La morena alzo una ceja incrédula.

-Estamos en una ciudad preciosa, somos chicas jóvenes, es fin de semana… ¿necesitas saber algo más?

-¿Pretendes que salgamos tu y yo solas por ahí?

-¿Algún problema? ¿Desde cuándo necesitamos niñeras?

-¿Y donde pretendes ir?

-A bailar por ahí, comer algo, conocer gente, esas cosas que hacen la gente de nuestra edad. No es que sea una de mis mayores aficiones eso de bailar, pero después del atracón de helado que te has zampado le vendrá muy bien a tu culo – le señalo despectivamente.

-No, si encima tendré yo la culpa. No recuerdo haberte dicho que me subieras helado.

-Solo hacia lo que una buena amiga debe de hacer, o eso es lo que Ginny me ha enseñado.

Ambas sonrieron.

"_**Ginny"**_, la echaba de menos pensaba Hermione.

-¿Alguna idea de cuales son los mejores sitios?

-Déjame a mí.

Escribió algunos garabatos en un pequeño trozo de pergamino y salió del cuarto. En menos de tres minutos estaba de vuelta.

-¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?

-Espera que me contesten y ahora te lo explico todo. Pero mientras esperamos…

Hizo una floritura con la varita.

* * *

-¿Se pude saber qué hacemos? Llevamos aquí toda la maldita tarde – paseaba por la habitación de Nott, con un vaso en la mano, ya que esta estaba más cerca del cuarto de las chicas - ¡Es domingo tío! Podíamos estar dando una vuelta, cenar por ahí… ya sabes, cosas de hombres.

No es que estuviera de mejor ánimo que él, quería verla, saber cómo reaccionaría después de todo lo pasado. ¿Seguiría tan fría, callada y cortante como la noche anterior o volverían a sus acostumbradas peleas que tanto le encantaban? Pero no le ayudaba a ninguno de los dos quedarse ahí como figuritas sobre la mesita del té.

-Si tanto te molesta estar aquí vete, pero que sepas que si estuviéramos en la mansión también haríamos los mismo – sorbió de su copa lentamente.

-De esta manera no vas a conseguir nada. Déjala tranquila hoy no la veras, ni tampoco te va a contar nada. Necesita tiempo.

Volvieron al absoluto silencio. Theo sentado en el sillón con la cabeza en otra parte dando lentos sorbos al whisky de fuego, y Draco caminando desde un lado a otro de la habitación con la misma bebida en un vaso que sujetaba con elegancia.

De repente algo les llamo su atención.

Una musiquilla… ¿ochentera y muggle? Además de risas y voces.

Se miraron, soltaron las copas a la vez en el primer mueble que tuvieron a mano y salieron en busca de la procedencia de aquel sonido… hasta dar a parar con la puerta de la habitación de Granger.

Volvieron a mirarse extrañados y pegaron la oreja.

Eran ellas no había duda. Estaban cantando a pleno pulmón, y una saltaba sobre la cama. ¿Qué narices estaban haciendo? ¿No se suponía que una de ellas se encontraba mal? Quien entendía a las mujeres. Entre hombres la cosa era más fácil, la compañía de tu colega, una botella de whisky, y a esperar que se pasara.

-Abre – ordeno Draco.

-Abre tu – el rubio hizo un gesto con la cara – Esta bien.

Lo que encontraron no se les olvidaría en días.

Muy despacio Theo abrió la puerta, sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta, y las dejaron que siguieran hasta que por sí solas notaran su presencia. Era demasiado divertido para estropearlo.

Como habían imaginado, era Penny la que saltaba en la cama, y Hermione bailaba a los pies de esta al ritmo de aquella música estridente y de mal gusto que ambas parecían conocer a la perfección por los gritos y la efusividad al cantar.

De repente, tras hacer una parada al tomar aire suficiente para la siguiente estrofa, la primera escucho una risilla proveniente de la puerta, y por poco se atraganta con el exceso de oxigeno en los pulmones al parar radicalmente al ver a Draco y Theo saludándola con la mano desde esta. En cambio, la gryffindor seguía a lo suyo.

-¿Herms? – Intentaba llamar su atención - ¡Hermione!

-¿¡Qué pasa!? – Como estaba de espaldas a la puerta no había notado la interrupción – ¡No me digas que no te gusta esta canción!

Seguía moviéndose de la misma forma en que minutos antes ambas, para reírse, lo estaban haciendo, de la misma manera que no bailaría nunca en público, demasiado provocador para su gusto.

-¿Herms? – intento volver a llamar su atención.

-¿¡Qué!? – Decía sobre el ruido de la música – ¡No me seas un muermo Penélope, que cualquiera diría que la santurrona eres tú en vez de yo! ¡Encima que hago esto para animarte!

-Muy bien, te lo advertí – se bajo de la cama la cogió por los hombros y le dio la vuelta.

Los chicos las volvieron a saludar como minutos antes, estaba vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja más grande.

-¡¡MERLIN!! – corrió a esconderse detrás de Penny – ¡Qué vergüenza! – susurraba mientras se daba en la cabeza con una de sus manos sin que ellos la vieran.

-Mira que intentaba avisarte – le hablaba en el mismo tono sin apenas mover los labios para que los chicos no se dieran cuenta.

Debía de reconocerlo, Granger tenía un buen culo, y más ahora que la había visto en primer plano moverlo.

-Tío, deja pensar en el culo de Granger, que empiezas a babear igual que un trol.

¿Desde cuándo Nott podía leer sus pensamientos? ¿Usaba legeremancia? No, se lo hubiera dicho antes.

Penélope fue hacia su varita dejando a Hermione al descubierto, y con un movimiento de esta la música desapareció.

La castaña respiro hondamente para que su tono normal volviera a su rostro antes de hablar.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí?

-Veníamos a…

-a ver como estaba Clearwater – interrumpió el rubio al ver que su amigo dudaba.

-¡Eso! Nos ha dicho Doge que se encontraba indispuesta.

-¿Y no sabéis llamar a la puerta? – la aludida salió en su defensa.

-Creíamos que os estaban atacando… por los berridos que se escuchaban tras esta – volvió a interrumpir Malfoy.

-Pues…muchas gracias por nada – parecía que Hermione ya estaba volviendo en si después del susto – Pero como veis… estamos perfectamente.

-No, si eso ya lo hemos podido comprobar – las miraba de arriba abajo rememorando segundos antes.

-No necesitamos a ninguna niñera esta noche. ¿A que no Penny?

-Ah…

Tocaron en la ventana en ese instante. Un ave negra picoteaba el cristal.

Hermione que estaba más cerca de esta la dejo pasar, tomo la nota de una de sus patas y la leyó. Después de unos segundos se la paso a su amiga, quien hizo lo mismo y al terminar asintió.

Los chicos las miraban expectantes ¿Desde cuándo andaban con tantos secretitos delante de ellos?

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto misterio? – preguntaba Nott impaciente.

-Pues es que…

Hermione la volvió a cortar.

-Tenemos cosas que hacer – decía mirando a Penny para hacerle saber que no debía contarles nada – Y ahora, si nos dejáis podremos seguir con ellas.

Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior no sabía cómo actuar, ni tenía ganas de ver rondar a Malfoy a su alrededor sin antes no haber meditado los últimos acontecimientos, y saber que iba hacer a partir de ahora ya que la situación no podía seguir así ¡Por el amor de Dios! Esa no era ella. Pero tal y como había dicho a Penny ese no era el mejor día para pensar.

Lo sentía mucho por Theo, el no tenía la culpa.

Fue hacia la puerta, la cual abrió para después incitar a los intrusos a marcharse.

El castaño fue el primero en salir, no sin antes despedirse de Penélope a regañadientes y ella de él, y después el rubio.

-¿Cuándo me vas hacer un bailecito de esos en privado? – le susurro al pasar mientras sonreía seductor.

-Cuando a tu cerebro vuelvan las neuronas que tienes de vacaciones – y cerró con un estruendoso portazo.

Al fin libres.

-¿Por qué no quieres que vengan?

No le importaba que los chicos vinieran, a lo mejor si Theo iba le hacía olvidar a… mejor sería no pronunciar su nombre. Pero últimamente notaba a Hermione más rara de la cuenta con Malfoy. No es que su relación fuera de lo más cordial, pero algo entre ellos había cambiado, de eso estaba segura.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir ¿desde cuándo nos hacen falta unas niñeras?

-¿Y Sharif?

-El solo nos guiara y enseñara los mejores sitios de la ciudad para bailar.

Debía de reconocer que era un buen plan. Por fin estaría con un hombre de verdad, que le sacaba unos años, interesante…

-¿Noche de chicas?

-si lo quieres ver así.

-Entonces tendremos que hacer algo con estas pintas que tenemos.

Ambas se echaron a reír al mirarse.

* * *

-¿Te lo puedes creer? – Decía Theo indignado – Tú y yo preocupándonos por ellas para que luego nos echen sin más – volvían a estar cada uno en su lugar en su habitación – No se te hace muy raro todo. ¿Con quién tienen tanta confianza para mandarse "mensajitos" y que nosotros no podamos saberlo?- su cabeza no dejaba de funcionar. Las neuronas estaban colapsando de tal manera que se podían oír - ¿Y si están metidas en algún lio? – Dijo al rato - O peor aún, saben algo nuevo sobre los mortífagos y no nos lo quieren decir.

-Creo que eso de juntarte con la amiga de Potter te está convirtiendo en igual de perturbado que él.

-Estoy hablando en serio

-Y yo también.

Tenía curiosidad por saber que tenían entre manos, y más después de que Granger le diera con la puerta en las narices, pero no iba a ir a preguntárselo como Nott estaba a punto de ir a hacer. Se estaba volviendo un… en realidad no sabía en que se estaba convirtiendo, pero desde que Clearwater se le había metido en el cerebro todo era monotemático. Penny esto… Penélope aquello…Blablá, blablá… El tenía algo más en la cabeza ¿no?... _**"¡Maldita Granger! Mis neuronas estaban todas en su sitio"**_.

-¿Has escuchado eso? – Theo seguía en sus trece.

-No es por llevaste la contraria siempre ¿pero no crees que te estás volviendo un poco paranoico?

-shhhhh – agudizo el oído - ¡ESE!

Alto y claro se percibía esta vez.

Draco hizo un señal para que fueran hacia la puerta y pegaron la oreja en la madera con la intención de adivinar tal sonido.

Era como un leve "clack, clack", o tal vez un par, pudieron notarlo estaba vez porque se movía hacia ellos. Esperaron a que el ruido se alejara un poco y con cuidado Draco y Theo asomaron la cabeza.

Hay estaban Hermione y Penélope volviendo la esquina del pasillo, y el maldito "calck, clack" eran los tacones de ambas que intentaban pasar desapercibidas a su vista. ¿Dónde iban tan arregladas?

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto al ver a Theo entrar y rebuscar en su armario.

-¿Es que piensas quedarte aquí? – decía con la capa que Potter les había dejado.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Espero que os haya gustado. Adelanto que este no será el único encuentro apasionado que habrá. A partir de ahora irán a más. Está claro que lo suyo siempre será una relación amor odio, aunque nuestro Draco cada vez se interesa más en que cambien las cosas. En Herms, no sabe qué hacer.

¿Y qué pasa con la relación de Penny y Percy? Un poco fuerte que después de todo lo ocurrido venga él y le diga si lo sigue queriendo. Penny tendrá que aclarar muy bien sus ideas. ¿Volver con Percy? ¿Dar una oportunidad a Theo? O quizás, ¿encontrar a alguien más?

Espero que sigáis utilizando el GO!!

**Muchos besos Jess.**


	16. No somos nada

**¡HOLA!**

**Después de un sinfín de problemas e podido hacer un leve hueco y ponerme al día con esta historia. Gracias por vuestra paciencia. **

**Casi al final habrá un avance de un mes y medio…**

**Espero que os guste, ya me contareis, así que no me enrollo mas. A leer.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 16º - No somos Nada**

-¿Se puede saber que estamos haciendo?

-Seguirlas - dijo enigmático Nott.

Ahí estaban los dos, asomados detrás del muro que acaban de doblar las chicas, sacando la cabeza uno por encima del otro, vigilando de cerca sus pasos.

-¿Y tu crees que esto es necesario? - pregunto el rubio escéptico al ver como una pareja de magos que pasaban por allí los miraban con cara rara.

-Así es como los muggles espían a sus victimas - entono con cierto misterio - No creo que ellas lo sepan - afirmo resuelto.

-No, que va, para nada, - el sarcasmo estaba tan explicito, que hubieran jurado que cualquier gryffindor con un par de neuronas lo notaría - Teniendo en cuenta que las dos son hijas de muggles, no están para nada habituadas a estas formas.

-¡Mira que eres pesimista para todo! No te puedo llevar a ningún lado.

El aludido le pego un manotazo en la espalda y lo hizo salir de su escondite de una manera no muy elegante.

-Deja de hacer el idiota de una vez. No sabia yo que te hubiera dado el sol más de la cuenta.

Desde que salieron de casa de Doge con uno de los coches "prestados" por llamarlo de alguna manera, ya que no les dio tiempo de avisar debido a la rapidez del asunto, se habían pasado todo el trayecto pisándoles los talones, adquiriendo mil y una formas impensables debido a los lugares tan recónditos de sus escondites. La cuestión era, ahora que le había vuelto el juicio, ¡gracias a Merlín!, a uno de los dos, ¿que demonios estaban haciendo?, si ellos no necesitaban esconderse. ¡Por el amor de dios!, eran Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott.

-Luego me agradecerás todo esto - refunfuño Theo.

-No veo el momento.

Mientras tanto las chicas seguían calle abajo sin tener constancia de nada llegando a su destino. Según le había comentado Sharif, debían de entrar por la puerta trasera de una tienda de flores muggles en la calle donde estaban, del edifico más alto, y allí encontrarían uno de los más selectos lugares en el cual se reunían la poca juventud egipcia mágica.

-Hermione, ¿estas segura que es aquí? ¿No será mejor entrar en la floristería y preguntar?

-¿Y que le vamos a decir? Disculpe, ¿sabe usted, en que piso se juntan un par de jóvenes de pintas extrañas? - decía mientras rebuscaba por el callejón con cubos de basura repletos de tallos cortados y alguna que otra flor mustia.

-Aquí no ahí ninguna puerta ¡Deja de buscar! - si pensaba que iba a ponerse a rebuscar entre la basura con su nuevo vestido color fucsia estaba claro.

-Ya lo veo lista, pero quizás… - pasó su varita por unos cuantos de ladrillos sobresalientes que hizo accionar la pared, transformándola en la puerta de un ascensor - ¡AJA! ¿y ahora que? - sonrío triunfante mientras se sacudía su impoluto vestido color melocotón.

Penny asió del pomo y entro seguida de Hermione justo después de que Draco y Theo las encontraran tras su último despiste. No esperaban dar con ellas en un lugar como ese. Se dieron prisa para no volverlas a perder, pero justo cuando llegaban al umbral, la puerta desapareció ante sus narices. En el interior, un pequeño cubículo de acero con un solo botón, se acciono sin previo aviso, empujando a ambas hacia bajo de la rapidez con la que subía aquel artefacto.

-De verdad tío, eres demasiado lento para ser auror.

-¿Acaso me ves pinta de serlo?

-Cierto, no eres tan aburrido… todavía, y tu complejo de héroe se esta desarrollando. ¿Cómo piensas entrar ahora ahí?

-¡Dímelo tu! Si no fuera por mi todavía estarías dando vueltas por la calle principal, Don Primer Premio Anual de Slytherin después de quince años.

Media hora después de que las chicas hubieran llegado, aparecieron ellos en la terraza. Se podría decir que el lugar estaba a una altura considerable, teniendo en cuenta que desde fuera del edificio este aparentaba menor tamaño. Veían casi toda la ciudad desde allí. Alguien había tenido la fabulosa idea de montar esa especia de Pub al aire libre, aunque debido al buen clima, sin exceso de calor, un par de hechizos climáticos los envolvían. Desde las puertas del ascensor todavía, podían ver el esplendor del sitio. Sillones blancos con mesas bajas de cristal a un lado, al otro la gente se acumulaba sobre una tarima que cambiaba de color tenuemente al igual que el par de barras que había al fondo donde expertos camareros te servían lo que pedías. Pero la gran atracción se concentraba al bajar unas escalinatas de mármol rosado, un magnifico balcón pendido en el aire, el cual sobresalía de la construcción enteramente. Al apoyarte en la barandilla y mirar hacia delante daba la impresión de volar, y poder otear a vista de pájaro toda la enorme urbe. Lámparas de pie a modo de columnas iluminaban las escasas zonas donde la luz de colores no llegaba, y distintas variedades de flores blancas decoraban los alrededores. Perfecto para una noche calida de verano.

-Tanto leer libros para que luego no te sirvan de nada - importunaba Draco.

-¿Y no se suponía que tu te jactas de conocer todos los antros de la ciudad?

-¿Acaso le ves pinta de ello?

-En eso debo de darte la razón. Aunque me parece muy mal que siendo tu el Gran Draco Malfoy no estuvieras invitado a esta clase de sitios - le encantaba instigar a su amigo para que su enfado se viera aparecer.

-Tampoco te veo a ti como el mejor cliente del mes.

-Pero me veras… - repasaba con la mirada lo que le llamaba su atención. En ese momento Theo recordó a lo que habían ido, y dejo de insinuarse a un par de señoritas que estaban cerca, las cuales le seguían gustosas el juego - Pasemos a la fase tres.

-¿Pero ha habido una fase uno y una dos?

-Reconocimiento, infiltración, búsqueda y captura.

-Creo que estas muy mal - le toco la frente al castaño para hacer dejar ver su locura.

Este lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Dispersémonos, así abarcaremos mas terreno.

-¿Me lo estas diciendo en serio? - pensaba que era una de sus bromas, como siempre - No voy a seguir jugando al auror, no me importan lo que este haciendo Granger aquí, que haga lo que se le antoje, ni que pienses que estoy aquí por ella, yo voy donde quiero y con quien quiero, y mucho menos me interesa con quien ha quedado.

-Ya, ya veo. ¿Pero no se supone que vienes a acompañarme a mi? ¿Para ver como esta Penny?

-Si… eso… lo decía por si se te había olvidado - intento disimular - Como ya hemos llegado donde esta, me voy a dar una vuelta.

-Avísame si ves algo fucsia caminar por ahí, yo haría lo mismo si viera algo color melocotón, pero como es tan difícil diferenciar ese color entre la multitud…

Draco se fue maldición la elección de color de vestido que había tomado la castaña, en maldita hora se había puesto ese prenda que desde lejos parecía que apenas llevaba algo, debido a su tono tostado de piel, pero a él eso le daba igual, _**"¡claro que si!"**_, él iba a divertirse, si esa era la única manera que tenia de sacar a Nott, la aprovecharía y pasaría una tarde noche estupenda con cualquier bella dama que estuviera encantada de su compañía, pues él no era niñero de nadie y mucho menos de ella. _**"¡Ni que se le pase por la cabeza!"**_.

* * *

.

.

-Es un placer encontrarlas por aquí señoritas - Sharif tomaba a ambas de la mano para darles un leve beso en el reverso en señal de saludo cortes.

Ellas quedaron encantadas con los modales del hombre, y este les pasaba una esbelta copa con una doraba bebida burbujeante.

-Un placer para nosotras estar aquí también - contestaba Penélope haciendo un leve escrutinio del caballero.

Eso era lo que necesitaba pensaba por segunda vez, al ver que él le devolvía la sonrisa. Un hombre de verdad, con las cosas claras y dos pies en la tierra, que supiera llevarla, y no al contrario, que tuviera ella que guiarlo a él.

-Cuando recibí su carta Hermione, fue una grata sorpresa. Aquí me tienen para lo que guste.

Ambas rieron tontamente ante la galantería del chico.

-Precioso lugar. - se quedaba embobada Hermione con las formas y exquisitez que la rodeaba - Ha sido una idea fabulosa hacer caso a su recomendación.

-Bello lugar para unas bellas damas.

-Entonces será difícil destacar en un sitio como este - le siguió la morena el coqueteo.

-¡Al contrario! La belleza que las rodea hace resaltar la suya propia y hacerlas ver radiantes.

Mientras dejaba a ambos seguir tonteando, la castaña volvía a notar que la estaban observando. Tenia aquella leve impresión desde que salio de la mansión de Doge, y estaban empezándole a molestar. Aunque si alguien pensaba que con ese pequeño bolso de mano no podía llevar su varita estaban muy equivocados.

Decidió pedir disculpas para ausentarse al baño y así poder echar un vistazo a la zona. Al cabo de un rato se autoconvenció, definitivamente se debía de estar volviéndose loca.

Seguía paseando entre la gente que reía, charlaba y bebía mientras ella todavía daba pequeños sorbitos a su primera copa de aquella bebida, cuando diviso el fabuloso y enorme balcón donde en esos momentos la puesta de sol estaba dando comienzo. Se acerco al barandal de blanca piedra para deleitarse con el espectáculo. No le gustaba volar en escoba, pero aquella sensación teniendo los pies en tierra firme podía ser comparada a lo que sentía Harry cada vez que la instaba a intentarlo. Miro a ambos lados, estaba rodeada de parejas que se hacían carantoñas los unos a los otros, y echo de menos a Ron, no es que él fuera muy romántico que digamos, pero siempre que pasaban una tarde en la madriguera veían la puesta de sol juntos.

-Fabuloso ¿Verdad?

No hacia falta girarse, ese tono casi perfecto de un ingles británico era inconfundible.

-Aja… - volvió su cara hacia su izquierda donde se encontraba él. - ¿Y Penélope?

-Se puede decir que la he dejado en buenas manos… y como veíamos que usted tardaba, pensé que le ocurría alguna cosa, por ello e venido a buscarla - decía Sharif amablemente.

-No se preocupe, estoy perfectamente - sonrío.

Ambos siguieron callados un rato más mirando hacia el horizonte.

-No se si usted sabe la leyenda mitológica más conocida en torno a Ra - Hermione negó con la cabeza interesada - Esta describe como Ra, cruzaba el cielo con su barca _mandyet_, - dijo en su lengua - en tanto que por la noche viajaba en otra barca llamada _mesketet_, a través del inframundo bajo la forma de Sol de poniente. Según los momentos del viaje, encarnaba tres identidades diferentes, al amanecer era Jepri, al mediodía Horajty, y al anochecer Atum. Tras derrotar a la maléfica serpiente Apofis, la cual intentaba detener el avance de la barca, ascendía de nuevo al firmamento cada mañana. - Él volvió a mirarla mientras le sonreía - ¿Lo ve allí? - señalo con el dedo.

-¿Dónde? - rebuscaba interesada.

-Eso es que no mira con ojos de egipcio - le decía divertido. Se coloco detrás de ella y tomando una de sus manos como ayuda con la suya le indico. - Sigue el brazo - susurro en su oído.

* * *

.

.

Draco acababa de ver una mancha fucsia a lo lejos después de estar paseando en la multitud y tomando una copa de aquí para ya. Fue hacia ella para cerciorarse que era Clearwater y avisar a Nott cuando resulto que con quien hablaba ella tan animadamente era su amigo. Desvío la mirada hacia la derecha y vio en ese preciso instante a el estirado de Al Fouad alejarse de allí a saber Merlín donde. No le hizo falta ni un segundo en tomar la decisión de seguirlo. No es que le importara lo que ese hiciera pero era tal su aburrimiento, y ya que no había encontrado nada ni nadie mejor a quien fastidiar se dijo _**"¿Por qué no?"**_.

Lo siguió a una distancia prudencial, cualquier persona que lo estuviera mirando no notaria nada en absoluto. Vio como descendía las escaleras hacia el gran balcón y desde el inicio de estas comprobó hacia donde o más bien al lado de quien se dirigía.

Ella estaba ausente, apoyada en el barandal mirando hacia la nada. Seguramente que extrañaba al insulso de Potter y al simple de Weasley, "sus entrañables amigos". O quizás a alguien más, aunque dudaba que pudiera tener una vida más haya de esos dos, siempre pegados a sus faldas.

El bueno para nada de Al Fouad hizo llamar su atención con un par de palabras a las que ella contesto sin apenas moverse, él siguió hablando, y ella le sonrío. ¿Por qué no le podía sonreír de esa manera a él? ¿Tan difícil le resultaba? No debería ser muy interesante lo que le acababa de decir cuando ambos se volvieron otra vez hacia donde ella antes miraba. Siguieron cayados un par de minutos en los que decidió bajar los pocos escalones que había para apoyarse al lado del final de la escalera y seguir ojeando. Él insistía con algo que ella negó con la cabeza mientras lo escudriñaba atenta a lo que le contaba. La veía sorprendida de las palabras que escuchaba, como si prestara atención a una nueva lección en Hogwarts recordó. Al Fouad se reía al verla con el entrecejo fruncido mientras le hacia rebuscar algo que no encontraba. A Draco no le hizo gracia la actitud que estaba tomando. Lo veía como divertido tomaba su mano y se colocaba a su espalda mientras acercaba su boca cerca de la oreja de ella. Acto seguido se encamino hacia la "pareja del fondo" con ademán de acabar con el entretenimiento del egipcio. No iba a dejar que ese le pusiera una mano encima, quisiera ella o no.

Un carraspeo se escucho a sus espaldas, y como acto reflejo se aparto mientras se volvía a mirar quien era. ¿Cómo había acabado estando tan cerca de Sharif sin apenas darse cuenta? pensaba Hermione.

-¡Señor Malfoy! - decía el hombre en un tono verdaderamente de sorpresa - Un placer tenerlo por estos lares. - definitivamente su intromisión lo había pillado de imprevisto - ¿Y a que se debe el honor? Ya que nunca le he visto por aquí - termino con cierto retintín nada afectuoso.

-Un Malfoy siempre esta invitado a los mejores lugares, aunque no requiera de tiempo para aceptar tales agasajos. ¿Y usted? - lo miro de arriba a bajo con una ceja alzada.

-Un gran amigo mío es dueño del local - dudaba mucho que lo conociera y esperaba ver la cara que ponía al saberse pillado.

-¡Ah! No sabia yo que lo fuera usted de él. - siempre salía airoso, eran muchos años aparentando delante de los demás y un simple funcionario no lo haría quedar mal delante de ninguna mujer - Pues déle mis más sinceras felicitaciones que seguro que lo vera usted antes - miro por fin hacia la castaña con cara de enfado.

-¿Qué quieres? - preguntó ella después de haberse fijado que si las miradas matases en ese preciso momento se encontraría sola.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero se conocen ustedes… ? - dijo al notar que se tuteaban.

-No se todavía muy bien si por suerte o por desgracia - contesto Hermione.

-Por suerte querida - corroboro - y si, fuimos compañeros de colegio - informaba al tal Al Fouad para que dejara de entrometerse.

Ella rodó los ojos por su mala suerte desde los once años.

Draco la tomo del brazo.

-Si nos disculpa - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.

La llevaba casi en volandas subiendo las escaleras. Al llegar arriba miro hacia atrás para comprobar si Sharif los seguía, pero no, la despedía sonriente desde el sitio que minutos antes habían compartido.

Malfoy la guiaba entre la gente Merlín sabe hacia donde, y le estaba empezando a doler el brazo.

-¿Veo que ahora tonteamos con todo el mundo? - dijo sin dejar de caminar, mirando hacia delante.

-No se de que me hablas.

¿Se podía ser más falsa? Por el amor de dios si él había inventado tal indiferencia.

-¿Y dejamos que nos agarre cualquiera?

-¡Por desgracia! - decía, haber si así se daba por aludido.

Paró en seco e intento forcejear sin apenas conseguirlo.

-¿Qué haces? - se volvió al notar que ella le zarandeaba el brazo.

-¿¡Qué haces TU! - su enfado iba en aumento - ¿Se puede saber a donde me llevas?, y mejor aun, ¿de donde sales? ¿Acaso nos estabais siguiendo? - eso le cuadraría todo, y tendría un motivo para estar paranoica - ¿Y quieres dejar de arrastrarme?

Él haciendo caso omiso a sus quejas siguió adelante.

-Intentaba salvarte de los tentáculos de Al Fouad, para una cosa que hago sin maldad. - su regocijo era más que evidente.

-Para tu información Sharif es todo un… caballero, no… como ¡otros!

.

-Theo, ¿Esos de ahí no son Malfoy y Hermione? - le decía Penny.

Su amigo pasaba un par de metros por delante de ellos sin apenas darse cuenta.

-Déjalos, seguramente estarán peleando y acabaran en casa de Doge en menos de lo que se dice quidditch.

-¿No deberíamos ir con ellos?

-¿Y meternos en su disputa?

No hizo falta que nadie contestara, ambos negaron rotundamente con la cabeza.

.

Por fin las puertas del dichoso ascensor se abrieron y puedo meterla dentro. Por su gran ego, y mira que este era enorme, se irían ambos de ahí para que el pulpo del egipcio no intentara sobar más a Granger.

-¿Caballero? - la sostuvo en una de las paredes mientras descendían - ¿Me vas a decir que "ese" es más caballero que yo? ¿Qué intentaba acorralarte por la espalda? - le soltó a medio centímetro de su cara con un más que evidente enfado.

-¡Al menos no me cruza medio local a la fuerza hacia no se sabe donde! - espeto sin achantarse por su proximidad.

Bufo, y al notar que el aparato había parado lo empujo hacia un lado y salio.

Él la siguió antes de que dejara la oscuridad del callejón, debido a que el sol ya había terminado de ocultarse.

-¡Si no llevaras esa clase de vestiditos! … ¿a quien se le ocurre ponerse esa… ropa, enseñando más que la rodilla, dejando la mitad de la espalda al descubierto y encima de ese color?

Paro en el acto. A ella ningún hombre le decía que debía o no ponerse y mucho menos un Malfoy.

-¿¡Se puede saber quien te crees que eres Malfoy! … Además, que más te da a ti ¿no? Si TU y YO no somos NADA.

Él llego hasta ella en un par de pasos, la tomo bruscamente de la cintura atrayéndola y comenzó a besarla mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba firmemente su nuca.

-No me hace falta ser nada tuyo para dejar que ese te toque.

.

.

Acto seguido estaban a las puertas de la casa de Draco, él era el único que podía aparecerse allí. La dejo en el suelo, ya que debido a su altura y el impetuoso beso la había levantado un par de centímetros, y con fuerza abrió ambos lados de la enorme puerta. Entraron acalorados por el momento sin dejar de besarse, y las puertas, una vez dentro se cerraron.

Tropezaban a cada paso que daban por el enorme pasillo, intentado desprenderse de la ropa del contrario. A cada tramo que andaban, alguno de los dos paraba a tomar aire, momento que aprovechaba el otro para encontrar algún recoveco desde donde poder tirar para despojarse de otra dichosa prenda.

-Pa… ra - dijo entrecortadamente la castaña. Al paso que iban acabaría con más de un par de contusiones en la cabeza. Tomo su mano y tiro de él hacia el primer cuarto que encontró, ya que el dormitorio de Draco quedaba demasiado lejos.

Una hora más tarde caían extasiados sobre los mullidos cojines de la biblioteca, acurrucados en los brazos del otro mientras el sueño llegaba a ellos.

.

.

La rara brisa fresca la despertó. No es que tuviera frío, pero le era inusual desde hace unas semanas sentir tan agradable relente. Seguía recostada sobre su blanda cama rodeada de libros, con la excepción de que alguien había cubierto su cuerpo desnudo con una especie de tela sedosa blanca. Miro a su lado. Él no estaba. Miro en derredor buscando su figura oculta en cualquier sombra de la estancia. No encontró nada, pero si llego a ella, de repente, las suaves y lentas notas al pasar los dedos por el teclado de un lustroso piano.

Se levanto tomando el tejido entre sus manos para rodearse su cuerpo, cuando noto que era una bata larga de seda en vez de un trapo sin más. Se la acomodo y ajusto a su cintura antes de salir.

Afino el oído para sentir desde donde procedía aquel sonido. Escucho un par de notas sin ton ni son, como si él, porque sabia que era él, estuviera reticente a tocar las blancas y negras teclas. Un segundo después parecía que esas notas sueltas tomaban forma, de una manera pausada y algo sosegada.

Había llegado casi a la habitación, y pudo notar que esa lentitud excesiva al tocar esa pieza se debía a que solo estaba utilizando una mano, algo estaba entreteniendo la otra.

Se asomo al umbral sin hacer ruido, y vio a Draco de pie, descalzo y llevando solo los pantalones oscuros de su caro pijama con su torso al aire, delante del instrumento, apoyando una de sus manos suavemente en el, mientras que con la otra inhalaba de su cigarrillo. Dejo este en la boca tras dejar escapar una larga bocanada de humo y atendió como es debido la sonata.

Hermione iba a recostarse sobre la madera de la puerta cuando fue descubierta por un crujir de esta. Draco se volvió y dejo de tocar.

La miro por un largo instante mientras seguía fumando y luego fue hacia la ventana abierta, dándole la espalda, para dejar escapar otra vez el humo. Ninguno dijo nada. Ella apoyada en el umbral de la puerta y él en el quicio de la ventana.

Tenia que admitir que estaba preciosa con la bata de su madre, quien lo diría, resaltaba su figura desnuda, su color de tez, hasta ese pelo indomable de rizos castaños revueltos debido a lo que ocurrió horas antes. Tenia las manos detrás de la espalda sujetándose y apoyando uno de sus pies descalzos en la pared, dejando parte de su pierna a la vista. Aunque él no miraba sus piernas, sino le mantenía la mirada a ella.

Por fin ella parpadeo y entreabrió sus labios para hablar. Sino lo hubiera hecho pensaría que observaba una clásica escultura griega. Él sin embargo no iba a dejar que se consumiera su cigarrillo en vano y siguió fumando, doblando sus labios para echar el humo hacia atrás y no perderla de vista.

-No sabia que fumaras - dijo ella.

- ¿Te importa?

Se encogió simplemente de hombros, quitándole importancia. En verdad que una persona fumara a su alrededor si le importaba. De hecho ella era del tipo de personas que intentaba concienciar a quien en ese momento tuviera delante para que dejara de hacerlo, pero en él, ese maldito vicio le quedaba bastante bien.

-¿Insomnio? - volvió a hacerle otra pregunta.

-Algo así.

¿No podía sacarle esa noche algo más que un par de palabras?

-O mejor aun, ¿Será que yo tengo la culpa de que no puedas dormir? - dijo la castaña con sarcasmo.

-Pudiera ser.

-No me digas que ronco - se incorporo de la puerta - o que hablo en sueños - camino hacia el piano - o que me he echado sobre ti.

Draco simplemente dejo asomar una de sus sonrisas de medio lado y siguió fumando. Si ella supiera en realidad por que se marcho… Se marcho porque le gustaba tenerla entre sus brazos demasiado, le gustaba cuidar su sueño y le gustaba verla dormir. Vio como presionaba una tecla lentamente.

-¿Me dejas? - dirigió su mirada hacia él manteniendo aun la tecla pulsada.

-¿Desde cuando sabes tocar el piano? - termino por fin y tiro la colilla en un reluciente cenicero de cristal.

-¿Acaso sabes algo de mi más haya de lo aparente?

Eso era cierto.

-Adelante - le dijo, mientras que con una mano con la palma hacia arriba le indico que tomara asiento.

Hermione se sentó tomando la larga bata con sutileza mientras los ojos de Draco no dejaban de taladrarla. Recogió su pelo de la cara como pudo dejando su nuca al aire y estiro los dedos.

La escucho con atención. Miraba como sus manos acariciaban el instrumento con suavidad. Reconoció la melodía al instante. No tocaba mal, aunque podía intuir los años de falta de practica. Él quizás llevara más, pero comenzó a una corta edad, ya que a su madre le encantaba que tocara para ella.

Dejo la pieza a medias.

-Creo que por hoy es suficiente.

Tenia ya los dedos demasiado lentos, falta de practica. Solía tocar en los veranos de vuelta a casa, ya que su abuela decía que una señorita de bien debe saber tocar el piano.

-¿Es una manía lo de quedar por encima de mi siempre? - dejo el quicio de la ventana para apoyarse con el codo en el piano.

-Costumbre, más bien - se le estaba pegando su arrogancia.

Vio como el rubio daba la vuelta y se sentaba a su lado estirando los dedos.

-No me negaras que en "ciertas cosas" soy insuperable - le hecho una mirada de reojo con picardía.

-Malfoy, en esta vida siempre habrá alguien mejor dispuesto a superarte… - bajo el tono de voz, con lo que tuvo que acercarse a su oído - pero tranquilo, de momento no estoy buscando a alguien que lo haga.

Se levanto acto seguido, dejándolo ahí, sin nada que decir, cuando estaba apunto de salir de la sala él empezó a tocar a Chopin, el Vals de minuto, una melodía rápida y que precisaba de mucha destreza.

-¡Hombres! - exclamo Hermione por su sorpresa, ya que pensaba que él apenas sabia tocar, y mucho menos música clásica muggle.

-¿Has dicho algo? - pregunto Draco por encima de la música a sabiendas de que si.

-Si, que me voy a dormir - él ni se giro a mirarla pero estaba pendiente de ella - No se si encontrare mi cuarto otra vez, pero me voy a la cama.

-En unos minutos acabo ¿O quieres que deje algo a medias? No seria bueno para la fama de un Malfoy.

La escucho salir refunfuñando por el pasillo en busca de donde dormir mientras que su ego iba en aumento.

Una media hora después la encontró esparramada en su cama con un sueño profundo. Se acomodo a su lado y ella como acto reflejo se dio la vuelta para que la agarrara.

* * *

.

.

Había pasado casi un mes y medio de su llegada, y su vida en aquel lugar era completamente diferente a lo que ella era en Londres. Llevaba enredándose casi un mes con Draco, o mejor dicho Malfoy. No es que fueran algo, simplemente se veían a escondidas del resto, se acostaban, para a la hora, seguir tratándose con la misma indiferencia que antaño, Malfoy y Granger. Eso si, los escasos minutos que dejaban de ser ellos, por que no eran ellos cuando perdían el control, eran fabulosos.

Llevaba planteándose esta doble vida muy en serio, y nunca llegaba a nada concreto respecto al camino que debía tomar. ¿Seguir siendo la perfecta prefecta, tras un montón de libros y memorándum, amiga incondicional y novia impecable? O quizás, tomar las riendas de esta ¿nueva ella?, sin complejos, ataduras, prejuicios, y hombros que soportan demasiada carga de los demás, dejándose llevar por un hombre que la saca de quicio pero a la vez hace que saque ese parte de ella que nunca creía que pudiera tener.

La cuestión era que la primera vida tenia un enorme bagaje emocional que no sabia si quería dejar atrás. Cada noche, cuando estaba de vuelta en su habitación, se reprendía por seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo y por esperar hasta la mañana para ducharse y poder oler a Malfoy un poco más. ¿Acaso se había olvidado que amaba a Ron? No, he ahí el problema, en su interior sabia que amaba a Ron, ¿Entonces porque no dejaba de una vez de tontear con Malfoy? Y eso era lo peor, tampoco tenia nada claro si quería dejar de sentir lo que sentía cuando aquel rubio engreído la pillaba desprevenida durante una fiesta en casa de Doge y la besaba furtivamente detrás de unos arbustos.

Esa mañana iría a la ciudad. Penélope volvía esa noche de Londres y seguramente agradecería un par de exuberantes infusiones con las que contar sus peripecias por los alrededores del Big Ben. Theo estaba demasiado ocupado volviéndose loco en las cuatro enormes paredes de su mansión sin noticias aparentes de esta y prefería darle su tiempo. Y Malfoy, seguía algo "liado" con el trabajo. Así que no le quedaba más remedio que ir sola.

Le gustaba tener tiempo para ella, alejar sus pensamientos y simplemente pasear por aquellas calles y agrestes parajes de los mercadillos locales. Lo malo era que en lugares como esos nunca sabias con quien te podías topar. Llevaba desde dos calles más atrás sintiendo como alguien no le quitaba ojo de encima.

Un par de puestos después, ya con una par de bolsas de plástico con varias especias, se topo con un pequeño tenderete de bellos pañuelos, del cual al doblar la esquina no espero encontrarse con un hombre con turbante azul oscuro del que apenas podía diferenciar sus ojos, ataviado enteramente de ese color, que no apartaba la vista de ella.

Ruborizada por tal descaro intento hacerse la indiferente y seguir mirando puestecillos sin querer reparar en que aquel misterioso caballero la seguía. Cuando pensaba que lo había despistado noto la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas.

-Debería regatear - su voz era profunda y de timbre conocido.

El hombre misterioso que la estaba siguiendo acababa de hablarle.

-¿Regatear? - dijo sin entender.

-¡No hacerlo les ofende!

Draco se quito parte del turbante que le tapaba la nariz y la boca.

-Eso no hace al caso, - sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta al saber que era a él a quien tenia delante - eres tu él que se siente ofendido por mi - se volvió otra vez hacia el tendero dispuesta a llevarse lo que quería.

-¿Ocho libras por un pañuelo?

-Es lo que estoy dispuesta a pagar por el - le dio al viejo hombre el dinero y siguió con su paseo. El caminaba a su lado sin apenas hablarle - ¿Se puede saber porque me sigues?

-Una mujer sola por esta zona del Cairo es peligroso - habían llegado a una estrecha calle aparentemente desierta.

Ella lo encaro.

-¡Parece que me acosas!

-Eres miembro del equipo… - la atrajo hacia él tomando su brazo - debo protegerte - Sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros una de otra, y volvía a sentir que perdía el control desde que él agarro su abrazo y su olor se le introdujo por las fosas nasales - ¡Vamos! - tiro de ella para que lo siguiera - ¡Tengo una sorpresa!

* * *

.

.

El señor Doge estaba apunto de terminar de almorzar cuando le avisaron que la señorita Penélope estaba de vuelta. Dejo a medias su postre y se dirigió a la entrada a recibirla.

-¡Mi querida Penny! - iba hacia ella con los brazos abiertos encantado de volverla a tener en casa.

-¡Elphies! - le devolvió el abrazo como si fuera su propio abuelo. - Espero que no le haya supuesto molestia mi temprana llegada.

-Querida, esta es tu casa.

-Y espero que tampoco se moleste por el atrevimiento que he cometido - abrió del todo la puerta que estaba encajada - ¡Los señores Weasley!

Ahí estaban, en la entrada, una sonriente Molly y un acalorado Arthur, esperando la reacción de un antiguo compañero de la orden.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Mi querida Molly! ¡Arthur! ¡Que placer más grande tenerlos en mi humilde casa!

La señora Weasley fue a abrazar amistosamente al anciano.

-Espero que no se ofenda… - le decía a Doge mientras se separaban - pero no podíamos dejar venir a esta señorita sola sabiendo a que pronto será tu cumpleaños.

El señor Weasley fue a darle un fuerte apretón de manos.

-¿No habrá olvidado traer a sus encantadores hijos?

-¡Mire! - señalo hacia el porche - ¡Ahí vienen!

Por la entrada aparecían un ilusionado George, un sonriente Bill que cagaba con un par de niños al lado de su esposa, un sofocado Charlie y un serio Ron.

-Si no cuento mal, supongo que el resto llegara después.

-Percy no sabe si pueda dejar sus ocupaciones en el ministerio - decía Arthur.

-¿Y la pequeña señorita? - se dirigió hacia la mujer.

-¡Mi Ginny va a ser mama! - dijo con profunda devoción - y por ello no a podido viajar. Harry la esta acompañando en casa.

-¡Que grandes noticias! ¡Tendremos que celebrarlo! Pero pasen, pasen - les decía al resto - ¡Están en su casa!

Doge tomo a Molly del brazo para enseñarle el lugar mientras que esta le iba preguntando por su salud, razón por la que le insistió a Penélope para acompañarla.

-A todo esto - se volvió Molly a mirar a Ron que iba detrás con el resto - ¿Dónde esta mi futura nuera?

* * *

**Continuara… **

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os aparecido? La cosa esta que arde. Hermione perdida por Merlín sabe donde con Draco en busca de su sorpresa, y de repente aparecen sus suegros y su novio en casa de Doge. ¿Cómo será el reencuentro? ¿Qué pasara entre Ron y Hermione después de tanto tiempo? ¿Draco se enterara que Ron es su novio? ¿Y ron? ¿Sabrá que su amada Hermione no es tan fiel como esperaba?

Ya sabéis, si queréis respuestas a todas estas preguntas utilizar el GO.

Muchos besos, Jess.


	17. Los invitados de Doge

**¡Hola!**

**¿Cuánto tiempo, no? Encantada de volver a estar entre vosotros. Se que hace muchísimo tiempo que no me paso por aquí, pero es que no me veía inspirada para acabarla. Intentare no demorarme tanto esta vez. Siento mucho haberla dejado así, y muchas gracias de ante mano para la gente que vaya a seguir leyéndola. Me encantaría seguir escuchando vuestras críticas y comentarios como antes. Sin más os dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17º - Los Invitados de Doge **

He dejado de ser la mujer que creía que era. Hace unos meses tenia muy claro que yo, era una de esas personas independientes, seguras de si misma que saben que les conviene para su futuro, ese tipo de persona que tiene planeado a raja tabla todo los pormenores de lo que será su vida hasta dentro de unos años. Aquella que tiene los puntos y las comas todas puestas en su lugar correspondiente sin salirse del pergamino, por decirlo de otra manera, una persona que le gustaba controlar todo en lo que su vida acontece y puede acontecer. Eso incluye tanto que tipo de trabajo ejercía, con que tipo de personas me dejaba relacionar y de que manera quería que fuera mi vida privada. Pero hace un par de meses todo eso cambio, y ese cambio no me trae mas que comederos de cabeza, que provocan que explote continuamente por el mínimo motivo, además de por la gran ayuda de él…

Yo era una persona racional, inteligente, de saber estar, con el don para la elocuencia, pero el estar otra vez cerca de él hace que pierda los papeles de una forma tan rápida que ni me da tiempo a saber lo que estoy haciendo hasta que estoy apunto de terminarlo. Todo debido a su gran habilidad de sacarme de mis casillas con el mínimo gesto, o una simple palabra, o quizás un leve roce o mirada. Y es eso lo que me esta volviendo loca, porque sí, he de admitirlo, él hace que enloquezca, todavía no se de que pero lo hace. A veces seria capaz de matarlo con mis propias manos y otras… digamos que la que queda muerta soy yo. Y es por eso que he dejado de ser quien yo creía que era.

Odiaba a las personas que fumaban, de hecho yo era una de esas personas que intentaban concienciar al mundo de que fumar era perjudicial para la salud, pero esa maldita manía que de muy de vez en cuando saca a relucir, en él no me molesta. Hasta podría decir que me encanta verlo junto a la ventana absorto en sus pensamientos mientra le da intensas caladas al maldito cigarro o la forma de expulsar el humo de su boca mientras me mira fijamente. Y como minutos después, si me besa sigue sabiendo a menta.

También me saca de quicio que alguien intente imponerse a la fuerza. Que intente que haga lo que le conviene o quieran por las buenas, sin haber oído al resto y saber cuales son sus opiniones. Suelo ser de las que no me dejo amedrentar por cualquiera y menos por las malas, pero la manera que tiene él de controlarme y darme oposición, me nubla la mente, ya que tenerlo a menos de un par de centímetros, oler su cara colonia y notar su aliento en mi mejilla me deja tan noqueada que olvido hasta el simple hecho por el que nos estamos peleando, y no me importa que no lleve la razón. Otras, he de reconocer que las provoco a conciencia para sentir que es el único que puede controlarme.

Y la peor de las cosas es, que yo no solía dejar atrás mis principios, o mi lealtad hacia otra persona y mis amigos, y por él, mis principios y sobre todo mi lealtad hacia una de las personas más importantes de mi supuesta vida en Londres las había dejado atrás, precisamente por él. Y por ello todas las mañanas al levantarme me daba una buena reprimenda antes de ir a desayunar y me prometía a mi misma que dejaría de seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, pero nada… era imposible, y lo había intentado todo… todo con tal de que desapareciera de mi cabeza, pero era imposible hacerlo desaparecer cuando días como hoy me lo encuentro sin esperármelo y me dice que tiene una sorpresa.

Se ha vuelto a poner el turbante azul tapándose otra vez el rostro, mientras me lleva de la mano por las calles hacia donde quiera que sea. Supongo que no querrá que nos vean juntos por estos lugares, o mejor dicho no nos conviene que nos vean, aunque ya no se muy bien si es por esta misión que tenemos entre manos o por el hecho de que somos nosotros dos, algo impensable hace unos años.

Llegamos a una de las orillas del Nilo, y él se da la vuelta a mirarme. No puedo ver su boca, pero por la forma en que me mira se que esta poniendo una de sus clásicas sonrisas de medio lado que ahora tanto me gustan, y que yo por supuesto no se lo hago ver.

-Casi hemos llegado - me susurra mientras sigue caminando.

Estamos en lo que podría ser una zona de amarres de diferentes clases de embarcación. El suelo es de madera, y menos mal que esta mañana decidí llevar un calzado cómodo con el que poder caminar. Nos metemos por una de las calles donde varios barcos más o menos de la misma clase están pulcramente en fila a ambos lados, atados a sus respectivos cabos.

-¿Se puede saber a donde me llevas? - mi voz era entre impaciente por la espera e intrigada.

-¿Quieres de dejar de controlarlo todo, relajarte y espera a que lleguemos? Te he dicho que era una sorpresa.

Ni siquiera se molesta en mirarme sigue adelante llevándome consigo, así que no me queda más remedio que esperar.

Se para casi al final de la calle y empieza a subir la pasarela de lo que podría ser un velero, tamaño medio con una gran vela blanca.

-¿Qué haces? - dije entre desconfiada y pasmada.

Se vuelve ya con medio turbante fuera de la cara para mirarme.

-Vamos a dar un paseo por el Nilo - me extiende una mano para ayudarme a subir - ¿o me vas a decir que te mareas en los barcos? - Su sonrisa llega de oreja o oreja - Dímelo antes de …

Le pegue un manotazo y subí sola, mientras se reía a carcajadas. Odio cuando se hace el señor interesante ¿Cree que los de su condición son los únicos que montan en barco y que ellos nunca se marean?

-Dime por favor que no le estamos robando en barco a nadie

-¡Por quien me tomas! - solo me hizo falta mirarlo… - Tranquila, es de Nott, de vez en cuando lo saco a que le de el aire, él no es mucho de navegar.

-¿Y tu si? - hablábamos mientras él se quitaba ropa de encima quedando en pantalones vaqueros por la rodilla y camiseta blanca de tirantes - No te veo como un lobo de mar solitario que hace frente a las adversidades que se le ponen en su camino, de hecho… - lo mire de arriba bajo - creo que eres más bien el típico niño de papa que va a su club náutico con mocasines y polos de rayas.

-Para tu información sabelotodo, a cualquier mago de buena reputación no le hace falta saber navegar, así que tuve que esconderme de mi padre para aprender a hacerlo, algo que no encaja con tu segunda opción. Pero bueno, si tan experta eres… ahí lo tienes.

.

.

.

Draco la miraba desde el timón como tomaba el sol sentada en la proa del barco. Se había desabrochado el peto blanco de lino que llevaba puesto y se arremangaba la camiseta de rayas que tenia debajo dejando ver su ombligo, para después hacer lo propio con los pantalones de este. Las enormes gafas de sol de ella le impedían ver su cara, mientras la brisa hacia que se le alborotara el pelo dándole ese aspecto de sabelotodo de su época en Hogwarts.

Quiso abrazarla en ese preciso momento. Pero se quedo paralizado, no controlaría lo que podía pasar después, si entraba en contacto con el suave cuerpo de aquella mujer.

Intentó distraerse mirando el paisaje de su alrededor sin mucha eficacia.

Ella se había levantado y caminaba hacía él recogiendo su pelo en una alta coleta dejando ver su maravilloso cuello.

-¿Supongo que tendrás algo de beber por ahí? – decía mientras le daba la espalda y se agachaba para rebuscar en la nevera azul que había subido minutos antes de ir a buscarla.

Los Malfoy eran seres de instintos, instintos salvajes e impulsos, y siempre, siempre aceptaban desafíos, aunque precisamente ahora nadie le disputara nada. Pero aquello no tenía nada que ver con su naturaleza. Tener a Granger para él solo lejos de las miradas de cualquiera lo enloquecía completamente.

Hermione sintió como la incorporaban y el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Una mano la agarró de la nuca y otra le acariciaba la mejilla. Tenía algo frío en su espalda y se dio cuenta de que estaba aprisionada contra el timón del barco. Draco y sus ojos de acero la sostenían, la inmovilizaban y le miraban la boca como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo. Acerco sus labios a los de ella y la besó con una intensidad que los hizo arder a ambos. No sabía si estaba en el cielo o en el infierno cuando con una dulce insistencia la obligo a aceptar su beso. No sabía si sus pies tocaban el suelo porque parecía que flotase. Un beso debería ser siempre así, adictivo, como una droga.

Draco estaba tan aturdido por las sensaciones que despertaba ella en él cuando la tenía tan cerca, que no sabia si gritar de alegría o le daba miedo al ver su cuerpo reaccionar de aquella manera, sin el más mínimo control de lo que hacía, como si fuese un extraño para él mismo, pero es que con ninguna otra mujer se excitaba de esa manera con un simple beso como aquel. Ella hacía que perdiera por completo su raciocinio y lo volvía un ser emocional, hasta tal nivel que apenas se reconocía.

Oyó su gemido con total claridad y sintió como le devolvía el beso con la misma necesidad. Se agarro a sus hombros y se puso de puntillas para acoplarse mejor a su cuerpo. Eso es lo que el necesitaba, lo que quería y deseaba, que ella lo hiciera arder. De un modo u otro se necesitaban, y eso no lo podían negar. Era lo más autentico entre ellos, lo real, aunque no se pudiera palpar.

La aplastó más contra el timón, mientras el barco tambaleaba. Le deslizo las manos por su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las cuales amasó y agarro hasta levantarla. Rozo su lengua con la de ella hasta que el aire se hizo imprescindible para ambos, y tuvieron que separarse.

-Será mejor que echemos anclas capitán.

-MI capitán – corrigió traviesamente.

-Esta bien, Mi capitán.

Draco hizo una floritura con su varita la cual estaba en su bolsillo trasero y la pesada ancla cayo al agua. Acto seguido, así cogida se la llevo al camarote que tenían en frente, pasa sentarse en un sofá dejándola a horcajadas encima suyo.

La escasa luz del lugar provenía de una claraboya de ojo de buey que había en el techo produciendo un ambiente íntimo.

Hermione le acarició la nuca y el pelo profundizando el beso. Siempre querían dominarse el uno al otro y no eran conscientes de ese deseo tan primitivo. Le encantaba enredar sus manos en su pelo rubio sedoso y despeinarlo más de lo que estaba. Asustada por el calor que recorría su cuerpo, se aparto para comprobar que Malfoy tenia los ojos más claros que antes, las pupilas dilatadas y el rostro sonrosado por la excitación.

-No te he dejado que me besaras – acusó acariciándole sus labios con los suyos.

-Desde cuando tengo que pedirte permiso – contestó Draco – Te he besado porque llevo todo el día pensando en hacerlo y es frustrante tener tanto autocontrol y no haberlo hecho cuando te vi pasear por el mercado.

Hermione lo agarro de la camiseta y lo atrajo hacia su boca de nuevo. Por lo visto él no la besaba por que la respetara ni su corazón le obligara a ello. Era deseo, instinto incontrolable. ¿Tendría suficiente con eso? Si él no fuera Draco Malfoy seguramente no. Pero por ahora y siendo quienes eran, solo necesitaba eso, experimentar lo que era hacer el amor con él.

-No quiero que pares – susurro ella en su boca.

Draco gruño y enredó sus dedos en sus ondulaciones castañas, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás para poder besarle el cuello. Mientras, mentalmente se decía… _**"**__**Deberías**__**tener**__**miedo**__**…**__**deberías**__**tener**__**miedo**__**de**__**mi**__**"**_. Le pasó la lengua por la garganta y le dio un mordisco dulce y suave con la presión justa para notar como a Hermione se le habían puesto duro los pezones. Debería tenerle miedo porque era emocionalmente incapaz de tener una relación sana con nadie, y esa era la prueba. El no era el primero para ella, pero últimamente se volvía loco al pensar que tampoco podría no ser el último, y no sabía de donde procedía ese sentimiento.

Aguantó la respiración al sentir sus enormes manos por debajo de su sostén, amasándolas y pellizcándolas.

-Creo recordar que todo sigue en su sitio – él se rió.

-Veamos si es verdad.

Draco deslizó sus manos hasta las costuras de su camiseta y se la sacó por la cabeza. Hermione llevaba un sujetador blanco de encaje transparente con un cierre frontal, lo que hizo que su boca se quedara pastosa.

-Arriba – le ordenó.

Hermione se coloco de pie entre sus piernas y Draco llevó sus manos a la cinturilla de su peto, lo desabrochó y lo deslizo por esas piernas largas y morenas. Llevaba las braguitas a juego.

-Sabes que esto me vuelve loco – admitió mirándola de arriba abajo fijamente.

Ella se llevo las manos al broche del sujetador y lo abrió, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Draco esperaba impaciente a que ella avanzara hasta él, y cuando lo hizo se abalanzó sobre sus pechos para comérselos literalmente, succionando, mordiendo, lo que le provoco a Hermione que le ardieran las entrañas, y le rodeara la cabeza para animarle a que tomara lo que le diera la gana. Metió sus pulgares por las costuras de sus bragas y se las bajó por completo hasta dejarla enteramente desnuda y se apartó un poco para mirarla otra vez.

-Eres jodidamente perfecta – se acomodo en el respaldo del sofá – Ven a por mi – bajó el tono.

-Quítate la camiseta – ordenó ella con voz ronca.

Y en un segundo la tenía a sus pies, dejándole ver ese torso marcado de cicatrices de la guerra. Avanzó hasta él, volvió a sentarse a horcajadas y deslizó las manos por encima, con fascinación. Le encantaba recorrer sus cicatrices.

Él cerró los ojos y dejó que lo tocara a sus anchas, siempre lo hacía, aunque únicamente la dejaba a ella hacerlo.

Puso su mano sobre la de Hermione y la deslizó hasta sus abdominales.

-Más abajo.

Levantó la pelvis incitándola y eso hizo que los pechos de la castaña bailaran de un lado a otro.

Ella acató ordenes y bajo la cinturilla de sus pantalones hasta que comenzó a ver sus boxer negros, y continuo tirando de ambos hasta que su inmenso miembro salio disparado hacia su ombligo.

-Acaríciame - estiró los brazos y los apoyó en el respaldo del sofá – Hazme lo que tu quieras.

Llevó la mano al pene de Draco, siempre se quedaba asombrada al comprobar lo duro y grande que era. Empezó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo, presionando un poco en la punta y luego deslizando la mano de nuevo hasta la base. Lo escucho gruñir y siguió prodigándole caricias cada vez mas atrevidas.

Él tenia la boca entreabierta, respirando al son que ella marcaba, y sus ojos eran dos rendijas grises que no dejaban de observarla y controlarla, porque el podría estar en una posición sumisa ahora, pero era él quien mandaba en todo momento. O eso era lo que le gustaba pensar.

Lo apretó más fuerte y lo acarició con energía hasta que lo oyó gemir de nuevo.

-Como sigas así pequeña… - gruño de nuevo – Diablos…

Ella trago saliva. Se estaba humedeciendo solo de verlo. Estaba ardiendo.

Se incorporó un poco y se quitó los pantalones.

-Tú mandas Granger – admitió.

Hermione cogió una de sus grandes manos y la paseo por su vientre hasta dejarla entre sus piernas. Draco sin que tuviera que decirle nada más la acarició y froto dulcemente mientras ella se movía sobre esta sin dejar de besarlo. Poco a poco, introdujo uno de sus dedos, moviéndolo de un lado a otro y de arriba abajo, como si quisiera hacer sitio a lo que después llegaría. Escucharla gemir era demasiado placentero para sus oídos. Ella tomo su mano y presionó contra su intimidad, para que la mantuviera ahí, apretada a ella. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. Sintió como Draco le acariciaba el clítoris con el pulgar y empezó a sentir convulsiones tras convulsiones aprisionando aquel dedo rogando para que no saliera de ahí. Se dejó caer encima, impresionada por, como siempre, la manera tan rápida en la que alcanzaba el orgasmo con él.

-Muy bonito… - le reprocha juguetonamente – Pero solo acabamos de empezar.

La levantó un poco, quitó el dedo de su interior, se cogió el pene y muy lentamente se introdujo en Hermione, mirándola como se mordisqueaba el labio y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como avanzaba en su interior.

-Cabálgame Granger.

Ella obedeció y empezó a moverse de arriba abajo lentamente. Sentía que las entrañas le quemaban, que lo mordisco de Malfoy en sus pezones le picaban y el dedo que acariciaba su clítoris hacia auténticos estragos en su cuerpo. Se empezó a mover con fuerza, sin importarle nada más que ella, pero pudo darse cuenta que a él tampoco le disgustaba por como la abrazaba contra si y gemía en su clavícula.

El placer con ella era salvaje, un deseo exponencial sublime. Estaba desbocada y decidida a conseguir el orgasmo más intenso, y eso era algo que le encantaba de ella. Cuando estaba con él haciendo el amor era tan desinhibía que nunca se lo podría haber llegado a creer.

La agarro de la cintura con ambas manos introduciéndose más en ella si cabe, dando golpes secos en su clítoris con su pubis, embistiéndola una y otra vez. Sintió como empezaba a nacer el orgasmo en ambos, a juzgar por sus gemidos. Diferente a ninguno que hubiera tenido con otra mujer. Nacía en la parte baja de la espalda, recorría todas sus venas, sus cuerpos empezaban a temblar y oía el corazón de Hermione acompasarse con el suyo. Quería que ella llegara con él. La embistió con más dureza escuchando los gemidos descontrolados de la castaña y sintió como llegaban los temblores de los músculos interiores. La mordió en el cuello de un modo dominante y la mantuvo ahí mientras se corrían a la vez.

Ella grito al sentir el dolor placentero del cuello. La estaba marcando. Su orgasmo iba de dentro hacía fuera, concentrándose en su entrepierna para ascender por el ombligo, el torso y los pechos. Y cuando estalló hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera sin control cayendo encima de él mientras ambos recobraban el aire que les faltaba.

Le encanta tenerla en sus brazos, cobijada. Le gustaba recorrerle suavemente la espalda con ambas manos, lo que hacia que a ella le produjeran esos escalofríos reflejos que tanto veneraba. Adoraba sentirla indefensa y que ella fuera a quien tuviera que proteger. Se apartó un poco, para ver si le había hecho algo en el cuello, y ahí estaba su marca, la de él…_**"**__**Mía... **__**Ella **__**es **__**mía**__**"**_ fue lo único que se le pasó por la mente.

.

.

.

-Eres lo peor… siempre llego tarde por tu culpa. – le reprochaba Hermione.

Habían llego al puerto hace cinco minutos, tras dejar el velero de Nott amarrado, y volvían hacia la ciudad. Ella a la cabeza a toda prisa, mientras él la seguía pausadamente.

La tarde estaba cayendo y debería haber vuelto a casa hace más de una hora, pero estar con él le hacía perder la noción del tiempo. Seguramente que Penny ya estaría de vuelta.

Draco se había vuelto a poner el turbante azul que le tapaba casi completamente dejando ver esos profundos ojos grises, y Hermione se atusaba el pelo intentando domar algún que otro mechón rebelde de su cabello y se ponía bien el peto blanco con la otra mano.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas insaciable – Le encantaba hacerla refunfuñar para volverla a ver acelerada y acalorada.

Hermione se volvió a mirarlo, retrocedió los pocos pasos que llevaba de adelanto y sin más le empezó a dar golpes con su enorme bolso.

-Estúpido, engreído, manipulador… - y siguió caminando sin más a toda prisa, dejándolo parado en el sitio intentando no soltar una sonora carcajada.

-¿Se puede saber que te he hecho yo ahora? – dijo con una inocencia mal fingida. Corrió a agarrarla del brazo para que no siguiera caminando a toda velocidad – ¿A donde vas a toda prisa? Aparezcámonos.

-¡Claro! Y vuelvo sin el coche ¡Menudo genio!

-Bueno… - tiro de ella para que siguiera caminando – Te acompaño al coche.

-Más te vale – amenazo con el índice.

No era que tuviera interés en que la acompañara una rato más, no que va. Era lo que debía hacer, él la había raptado y obligado a montarse en ese maldito barco, ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

Draco bajó su mano desde su antebrazo y la entrelazo con la suya. Odiaba admitirlo pero le encantaba pasear con él de esa manera. Aparentemente no era algo muy especial, pero cuando iba de la mano con el se sentía segura, como si nada le fuera a pesar. Tenía la manía de ir un paso por delante, no por el hecho de querer destacar, sino más bien, era como si la guiara y la protegiera, queriéndola mantener en la retaguardia. El paso era imperceptible a vista de ojos extraños pero ella notaba esa clase de cosas.

Apenas hablaron en el camino de vuelta al coche. El silencio era mucho más cómodo que hablar de cosas que deberían de ser o de ocurrir, pero sus gestos hablaban por los dos.

Draco la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, por eso siempre iba un paso por delante, le gustaba ver que todavía perduraba el sonrojo de sus mejillas y sus labios estaban tan rojos por su culpa, que le estaba apeteciendo volverlos a morder. Maldita Granger, siempre se las apañaba para hacerle caer, mira que era un hombre con un autocontrol envidiable cuando se lo proponía, pero con ella… definitivamente se estaba volviendo demente. Por eso, y porque tenía esa extraña manía, que solo le ocurría con ella, de que debía de protegerla, como si no fuera ella una de las mejores brujas de su edad. Pero lo que realmente le encantaba era ir así, de la mano con ella. Sentir su delgada y pequeña mano entre la suya mientras le acariciaba, a veces la palma otras el dorso, con movimientos suaves y pausados. No sabía si ella lo hacia queriendo o era un acto reflejo, por que cuando la volvía a mirar a la cara, ella simplemente estaba distraída o pensaba en sus cosas y lo dejaba a él que la llevara donde quisiera con total seguridad.

Llegaron al pequeño coche con el que ella había llegado hasta allí.

Intentó soltarse de la mano de Malfoy sin muchas ganas para poder rebuscar las llaves en el bolso, cuando se dio cuenta de que él no quería soltarla. Lo miró para refunfuñarle que se la devolviera cuando él empezó a apartarse la parte del turbante que le tapaba la boca y se abalanzó peligrosamente a la suya.

Era ese tipo de besos desprevenidos que son imposibles de evitar y que te dejan sin aliento. De esos en los que cuando acabas no sabes ni donde estas.

-Seré un estúpido, engreído y manipulador, pero acabas de dejar que te vuelva a besar – susurro al apartarse en su oído, lo que provoco que ella se quedara sin palabras.

Cuando dejo de balbucear cosas sin sentido dos segundos después, empezó a buscar sus llaves mientras carraspeaba para disimular que era dolor de garganta y no vergüenza lo que le impedía hablar.

Draco tomo su varita hizo un rápido movimiento y las llaves saltaron a su mano haciéndolas zarandear delante de sus narices.

-Eres insufrible – le contestó quitándoselas de un manotazo.

Antes de arrancar Draco se acerco a su ventanilla.

-Te sobrevolare con mi escoba hasta que llegues a casa de Doge.

-¿Crees que no se cuidarme sola? – lo miró reprochándolo. Él insinuó con una ceja el incidente de la última vez – Eso no cuenta. No llevaba mi varita encima, pero por lo general me las apaño muy bien, gracias.

Era caso perdido discutir esto, lo haría quiera ella o no.

-Arranca, daré un par de vueltas para despistar antes de alcanzarte. Cuando entras a la mansión podrás librarte de mí por fin.

Y eso era lo que más temía, que cuando entraba en la mansión ni así podía liberarse de él. Su maldita mente no paraba de recordarlo.

.

.

.

.

Estaba a punto de llegar.

Lo había vislumbrado con los faros del coche alguna vez que otra durante el camino, pero estaba tan concentrada por querer llegar que apenas le había prestado la suficiente atención.

Se topó con la verja la cual abrió con la varita, y entro lentamente por el sendero de grava hacia el garaje. Distinguió que el coche que usaba Penélope cuando estaba allí se hallaba aparcado en su lugar, lo que le agradó saber que su amiga ya hubiera llegado, además de un par de coches que no había visto en su vida. ¿Tendría Elphias alguna visita más?

Se apresuró a bajarse del coche y entrar, antes de que llamaran a Londres e hicieran venir a topa una tropa de aurores, incluyendo a Harry y a Ron.

.

.

Definitivamente Granger era una loca al volante.

No es que condujera mal, al contrario, pero la maldita velocidad con que ella tomaba las curvas no era de su agrado, le ponía los pelos de punta. Aunque ver como manejaba la palanca de cambios…

La vio entrar y sobrevoló un par de veces la casa con cuidado de no ser visto. Se dio cuenta de que demasiadas habitaciones tenían la luz encendida ¿Invitados de Doge para su cumpleaños? La curiosidad Slytherin pudo más con él e intentó acercarse un poco más a la parte de los jardines resguardándose entre los árboles.

Ahí estaba ella, en el salón que deba a la terraza, siendo abrazada por los Weasleys, con una expresión entre absolutamente sorprendida y algo más que no sabría descifrar. No sabría descifrar hasta que llego "él", quien la abrazó brevemente para después besarla delante de todos lo demás, que los miraban encantados por el reencuentro de la feliz pareja. Al separarse ambos, la vio avergonzada mirar al suelo mientras Weasley la tomaba por la cintura posesivamente.

No quiso seguir mirando. La rabia le nublaba la vista. Alzo el vuelo y se dirigió a casa de Nott como una bala. Sería mejor hablar con él antes, no sabia de que sería capaz si entraba ahora mismo por aquella puerta. No sabia si podría contenerse y no pegarle a ese por tocarla a ella, ella era suya… ella… ¿Desde cuando estaban juntos?…

* * *

**Continuara… **

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo capitulo? La cosa esta que arde. Draco a pillado a Hermione besando a Ron, más bien se ha dado cuenta de que son pareja y le ha estado engañando todo este tiempo ¿Qué pasara cuando se vean las caras la próxima vez? ¿Se enfrentara a Ron? Si queréis sabes la respuesta os espero en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Muchos besos, Jess. GO, GO, GO, GO. **


End file.
